Un amor pirata
by Lisa108
Summary: Jennifer es una chica en busca de trabajo para mantenerse y pagar la renta, por suerte consigue empleo en una pizzeria muy peculiar, sucederán muchas cosas interesantes en ese lugar ¿Amor? Tal vez. Soy nueva asi que si quieren pasen y denle una oportunidad.
1. Prologo

¡Hola! Soy nueva en esto de escribir fics, al principio no me animaba porque me salían horribles pero poco a poco me fui convenciendo y bueno aquí estoy jeje.

Summary: Jennifer necesita un trabajo para pagar la renta del departamento, y el único lugar donde puede encontrar uno en la pizzería que solía acudir cuando era chiquita, en ese lugar le esperaran muchas aventura y retos que cumplir.

Lose pésimo summary pero ¡hey! Soy nueva y horrores lo comete cualquiera…casi.

Advertencia: Puede que los animatrónicos estén humanizados, ósea que seguirán siendo robots pero con forma de humano.

Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Empecemos!

Jennifer Crams es una chica de 19 años egresada de secundaria que buscaba un empleo para mantenerse ya que sus tutores le habían dado dos oportunidades.

1-Quedarse en casa y estar feliz de la vida sin hacer nada.

2-Ellos le alquilaban un departamento y le pagarían la renta hasta que consiga empleo.

Obviamente eligió la segunda opción, quería sentir lo que era ser libre y mantenerse ella misma, quería que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de ella, aunque no estuvieran con ella ahora.

Sus padres murieron 4 meses más tarde después de su 3er cumpleaños, un ladrón se había metido en su casa y había matado a sus padres mientras estos intentaban defenderse, claro que la pobre Jenny estaba escondida en el placa observando cómo eran asesinados sus padres. Cuando verifico que no había nadie fue corriendo al teléfono y marco el número que su papa le había enseñado, cuando llegaron los policías y la ambulancia sus padres habían muerto y ella se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto llorando desconsoladamente.

Su padre tenía un muy buen amigo llamado Alejandro que tenía una esposa, Marisa, y dos hijos John y Paula, apenas se enteraron de la noticia decidieron adoptar a Jennifer para criarla y consolarla por la muerte de sus padres. Al principio fue duro ya que había veces en que Paula la miraba melancólicamente y ella trataba de ignorarla.

Así fueron pasando los años, la pequeña Jenny creció con todo el amor que esa familia le podría dar, y estaba muy agradecida, pero ahora ella tendría que hacer su vida y crecer independientemente.

Volviendo al presente, ella todavía no encontraba trabajo y apenas había pasado una semana y media desde la mudanza, busco y busco en los periódicos pero no encontró nada, así que decidió dar una vuelta para ver si encontraba algo. Ya había caminado cuatro cuadras y todavía nada, aunque algo le llamo la atención, en frente de la acera había una pizzería que se le hacía familiar Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza… ¡Ya recordaba! De chiquita solía ir a esa pizzería los domingos con sus padres pero por alguna razón dejaron de ir. Así que cruzo la acera y se asomó un poco, en la ventana había pegado un cartel que decía "_Se necesita guarda nocturno, el horario será de 12 a.m. a 6 a.m._ " Tal vez estaba de suerte y entro lo más rápido que pudo al local, estaba casi como lo recordaba pero había menos gente, dio una rápida mirada al lugar y solo le llamo la atención algo, la _Pirate Cove _estaba fuera de servicio, al principio le dio un poco de tristeza ya que Foxy era uno de sus humanoides favoritos después esta Chica, Freddy y Bonnie.

Recordó por que estaba ahí y fue directo a la oficina del jefe, toco y espero.

-Adelante-Escucho decir de una voz grave que provenía del interior de la oficina.

Trago saliva y entro, lo primero que vio fue al señor Fazbear sentado en una gran silla atendiendo algunos papeles.

-Disculpe señor, pero vengo por el empleo de guardia nocturno-Dijo con voz tímida.

Cuando el señor Fazbear levanto la mirada Jennifer se llevó su primera impresión… "_**Es un maldito pervertido**_".

-Bueno señorita eso está arreglado solo firme aquí y todo estará arreglado-Dijo con tono un poco pervertido mientras le extendía un bolígrafo y papel.

Jennifer se acercó un poco más y empezó a leer el contrato, solo algo le llamo la atención "Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza no se hace cargo de lesiones graves o muertes dolorosas".

Okey eso le llamo mucho la atención pero de seguro era porque podrían entrar ladrones oh cosas por el estilo así que agarro el bolígrafo y firmo.

-Bueno, empezará a trabajar hoy y tendrá que estar aquí a las 11:50 y saldrá a las 6 a.m. de la mañana-Dijo el señor Fazbear con el mismo tono pervertido mientras miraba algo que no debería mirar de una mujer-Pídale el uniforme a una de las meseras-

-De acuerdo, adiós-Se despidió con un tono un poco asqueado, no le agradaba ese hombre.

Ya retirado su uniforme empezó su regreso a casa.

"_**Bueno, por lo menos conseguí trabajo ¿Qué podría salir mal?**_"

Muchas cosas iban a salir mal, pero lo que Jennifer no sabía es que en esa pizzería se encontraría con muchas cosas que no se habría imaginado.

¡Yey! Fin del epilogo ya la próxima ves subiré el primer capítulo donde nuestra querida Jennifer pasara su primera noche en esa pizzería.

Espero que les haya gustado y si hay algún error mis más sinceras disculpas, nos vemos en la próxima ¡Bye!


	2. Preparacion

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza se suponía que tendría que subir ayer el capítulo, pero mi papa no dejaba de usar la compu y cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, así que mis más sinceras disculpas por la espera. Una cosa más, leí los reviews y me di cuenta que en vez de prologo puse epilogo, en realidad era el prólogo y este es el primer capítulo por si las dudas.

Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon :3.

Advertencia: [Insertar la advertencia del capítulo pasado] xD. Los animatronicos estarán humanizados, yo les diré humanoides.

¡Empecemos con el primer cap!

…**.**

Cuando Jennifer llego a su casa se preparó el almuerzo, una milanesa con arroz, tal vez no era la súper comida, pero era lo único que tenía en la heladera por ahora. Terminado su almuerzo empezó a preparar una mochila con provisiones para esa noche.

En una mochila coloco un botiquín de primeros auxilios, un lápiz, un cuaderno y una botella de agua. Ya estando todo listo decidió tomar una siesta para guardar energías y no dormirse en su primera noche de trabajo.

11:10

-Demonios-

Su mini siesta se convirtió en horas de sueño eterno, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde al trabajo. Liendo por aquí, llendo por allá, Jennifer termino con una milanesa quemada por dejarla cocinando mientras de daba un ducha. Salió a las apuraras de su departamento con su uniforme puesto. Su uniforme consistía en una camisa celeste, que hacía notar algo sus curvas y busto, una corbata negra, una insignia de guardia que tenía el rostro de Freddy, unos jeans negros, algo cómodos por cierto, y unas vans negras. También traía una gorra del mismo color de la camisa, y para ponerse la gorra más cómodamente dejo suelto su cabello castaño que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros.

11:49

-Fiuff, llegue a tiempo-Suspiro aliviada, tomo aire y empujo las puertas.

Casi todo estaba en penumbras, era aterrador ese lugar de noche, pero no importaba, solo debía vigilar que nada entrada ni saliese de la pizzería ¿Verdad?

Claro nuestra pequeña e inocente Jennifer aun no sabía lo que pasaba en ese lugar por las noches.

-Ho, señorita Crams veo que ha llego-Saludo el señor Fazbears, aun con un pequeño tono pervertido.

"_**No me digas, creí que estaba en mi casa**_" Claro que si decía eso lo más seguro es que la despidiesen antes de que comience su primera noche, así que respondió lo más sensato que se le ocurrió.

-Si señor Fazbears, es mi primera noche en el trabajo y no me gustaría dejar una primera mala impresión-Respondió Jenny con una sonrisa tan fingida que hasta un bebe se daría cuenta.

Pero claro, el señor Fazbears esta tan ocupado mirando otra cosa de la chica que ni se dio cuenta.

11:58

-¿He?-Recalculando…-¡Ah! Claro, claro será mejor que me valla no la molesta más ¡Adiós!-

Antes de que Jennifer respondiera el señor Fazbears le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¿Okey?-Miro a su alrededor, y tenía que admitir que se asustó un poco por el ambiente algo terrorífico-Tranquila Jennifer, tu eres valiente y nada malo te ocurrida-Trato de convérsense.

¡Crack! Se escuchó el ruido de alguna olla de metal caerse por la cocina.

"_**A la mierda la valentía, yo salgo pitando de aquí**_ "Y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a su oficina.

12:00 a.m.

Llego a su oficina y lo primero que llamo su atención era que había dos puertas de metal con botones a su costado.

¡Ring, Ring!

-¿A quién demonios se le ocurre llamar a estas horas de la noche?-Chillo la pobre Jenny-¿Hola?-

"_Hola, ¿hola? Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche…"_

Cuando termino la llamada Jennifer estaba sudando frio.

-Mierda-Musitaron sus pequeños labios

_Joder, joder._

_Estaba jodida._

…

Lo siento si es algo corto, pero tengo que salir, si hay algún error mis más sinceras disculpas, déjenme un review si les gusto el capítulo, y si no les gusto igual.

¡Adiós!


	3. Primera Noche

¡Hola! Primero, puede que no pueda subir un nuevo capítulo los feriados o los fines de semana, segundo, ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Disclimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: [Insertar la advertencia del capítulo anterior] La pobre Jenny empieza su primera noche.

¡Empecemos!

…

"_Estaba jodida…"_

Apenas eran las 2 a.m. y Jennifer ya quería irse de ahí, el tipo del teléfono le había dicho que intentarían meterla en un traje de repuesto de Freddy, y que podría morir. Ciertamente lo había sospechado del contrato, pero ella creía que era por otra cosa.

-A ver, tengo que vigilarlos, pero también debo guardar energía-

Pueden que Jennifer sea un poquito idiota, y a veces no pensaba con claridad, pero estar observando solamente el _Show Stage_ y las puertas ya era una completa idiotez, aunque claro que la pobre Jenny sentía que le temblaban hasta los huesos.

4 a.m.

Todavía no se había movido ninguno, pero escucho algunos ruidos provenientes de afuera de la oficina, prendió la luz… y nada.

-Qué raro, tal vez sea mejor que investigue-

Dejando por primera vez el temor de lado Jennifer salió de la oficina. La luz parpadeaba y no se veía muy bien, así que se apoyó en la pared izquierda para ubicarse mejor.

-Demonios ¿Por qué no traje una linterna?-

Se escucharon unos ruidos metálicos, Jenny se quedó helada como estatua.

-Er…er…-No podía ni hablar, se reprochó mentalmente por salir de la oficina.

Se escucharon pasos ir rápidamente hacia la oficina, y por estar apoyada en la pared Jennifer sintió como algo le cortaba la pierna derecha.

-Carajo-Susurro y soloto un pequeño gemido de dolor.

Trato de ignorar un poco el dolor para intentar regresar a la oficina.

-Demonios…Du-duele mucho-La pobre Jenny sentía como caía la sangre y manchaba sus cómodos jeans.

Siguió caminando hasta que encontró la puerta y entro, todo seguía igual, no había nada inusual, o por lo menos eso creía ella. Se acercó a su mochila y saco el botiquín de primero auxilios, había vendas agua oxigenada y otras cosas más, así que saco el algodón y lo mojo un poco con el agua oxigenada para limpiarse la herida, después agarro las vendas y se vendo.

-Bueno, creo que ya está-

-¿Esta bien marinera?-Pregunto una voz robótica, pero grave, detrás de ella.

"_**Joder, es mi fin**_" Jennifer se dio vuelta lentamente para observar a su supuesto asesino.

-¿Foxy?-Pregunto con curiosidad, Jennifer creía que estaba fuera de servicio.

Claro que Foxy no estaba en buen estado, su camisa estaba media abotonada y se podía observar un poco como estaba rasgado su pecho, le faltaba la parte de debajo de las piernas por lo que se podía ver parte de su endoesqueleto, y su mandíbula no se cerraba muy bien.

Foxy por otra parte le recordaba a alguien el aspecto de esa chica, ojos verdes oscuros, piel pálida, cabello castaño, le recordaba a una niña que solía visitarlo cuando venía con sus padres.

-¿Me conoce?-Aunque era una pregunta un poco estúpida, al capitán no le importó, quería saber de dónde había visto antes a esa chica.

-Sí, cuando era chiquita venia los domingos a comer pizza con mis padres y siempre iba a escuchar tus historias de los siete mares-

Recalculando…recalculando… ¡Era la marinera Jennifer!

Si los robots se ruborizaran, Foxy estaría como un tomate por no haber reconocido a su marinera favorita. Aunque casi le saca el oxígeno por el enorme abrazo que le dio.

-S-si yo también te extrañe Foxy-

-¿Entonces porque dejo de venir marinera?-Pregunto ya tranquilo el capitán soltando a la Jennifer del abrazo.

-No sé, mis papas simplemente no me trajeron mas-Contesto una muy ruborizada Jennifer.

"_**Un momento, me olvido de algo**_" Recalculando…Carajo.

De un momento a otro la pobre Jenny se volvió tan pálida que asusto al mismo Foxy.

-¿Esta bien marinera?-Pregunto preocupado Foxy acercándose un poco más.

-Er… ¿No vas a meterme en un traje?-

-Debería, pero usted es la marinera Jennifer, y como buen capitán yo la cuidare-

De un momento a otro Foxy tomo la mano de Jennifer e hiso una reverencia.

6 a.m. ¡Ding, Dong!

Joder, se había olvidado de la hora, apenas sonaron las campanas Foxy se enderezo y camino rumbo a _Pirate Cove_, mientras que una muy, y cuando me refiero a muy es demasiado, sonrojada Jenny agarraba sus cosas y se colocaba la mochila.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de entrada alguien se adelantó y la abrió en sus narices, SIP, ese alguien era el señor Fazbears que venía temprano para asegurarse de que no allá rastros de sangre en la pizzería.

-¡Ho! Señorita Crams, no me fije lo siento-

-No se preocupe jefe-Dijo con un tono un poco cabreado Jennifer mientras se sobaba la nariz.

-¿Entonces…ya se va?-Volviendo con el tono pervertido.

-SIP, adiós-Y de un segundo a otro Jennifer había desaparecido de la mirada pervertida del señor Fazbears.

…**..**

¡Termine! Apareció Foxy, tengo que admitir que a mí también me encanta Foxy, mis más sinceras disculpas si hay algún error, si gustan déjenme algún review que yo los leeré, y nos vemos (?.

¡Adiós!


	4. Descanso

¡Hola! Lamento la demora, puede que me odien por tardar tanto, pero espero que tengan paciencias, y si algunas no lo saben ayer hubo paro general y mi hermana se quedó todo el día, así que no pude subir nada.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Scott Cawthon

Advertencia: [Insertar advertencia de capítulos anteriores] Aparecen mas humanoides(? Y voy a continuar el fic hasta la mitad de la segunda noche.

¡Empecemos!

…**..**

De camino a su casa Jennifer no se pudo sacar de la cabeza la imagen de Foxy haciéndole una reverencia, y a consecuencia de ello estaba más roja que un tomate. Y cuando afín había llegado a su hermoso y querido departamento se pudo sacar de la mente a Foxy, pero ahora se había acordado de su herida.

-Demonios, duele demasiado-

Se iba a acostar para dormir, pero sentía que se había olvidado de algo…

-Ho, ho-

SIP, se había olvidado de llamar a Alejandro y Marisa para avisarles que tenía un empleo y que ya había pasado su primera noche.

-Hay que flojera los llamo después-

Echo esta, Jennifer se sacó los jean, que por cierto estaba rasgado y lleno de sangre por un lado, la camisa, que no estaba tan manchada por suerte, y su gorra. Se puso su piyama y se tiro de un salto a la cama, aunque le dolió por la herida.

13:00 ¡Ring, ring!

-Carajo ¿Ahora quién es?-Jennifer se levanta de su preciada cama y atiende-¿Hola?-

-Em, ¿Jennifer? ¿Cariño, eres tú?-Hablo una dulce voz.

Diablos, era Marisa.

-Em…Si soy yo ¿Sucedió algo?-

-No, nada, solo quería saber cómo estabas-

-Pues…-Tenía que decírselo ahora oh nunca-Conseguí trabajo-

-¡¿De verdad cariño?! ¿A dónde?-

-En Freddy Frazbear's Pizza, trabajo como guardia nocturno-

-¡Me alegro mucho cariño!-

Media hora después de puro bla bla bla.

Afín había colgado Marisa y a Jenny se le había ido el sueño, así que tendría que prepararse su almuerzo.

-Hum-Dijo en tono pensativo, no había casi nada en la nevera y no se le ocurría que cocinar con las cosas que había.

-Mejor me voy a comer una pizza-

Así que se dio una rápida ducha, y se vistió con un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y llevaba unas sandalias blancas. Su pelo se lo ato en una coleta alta.

13:40

Ya había llegado a la pizzería, y como el día anterior no estaba tan llena. Así que entro y se sentó en el medio para poder observar mejor a los robots cantando las mismas canciones de cuando ella era chiquita.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-Pregunto un chico amablemente.

-¿Eh? A, sí, quiero una mozarela chica-Respondió Jennifer con una amable sonrisa.

El chico anoto la orden y se sonrojo por la sonrisa que le daba Jennifer.

En _Pirate Cove_.

Un pirata no se perdía ningún detalle de la escena que estaba justo delante de sus ojos, y de un segundo a otro todo su ser ardía de rabia.

-Maldito niñato, nadie puede mirar así a la marinera Jennifer, solo yo tengo derecho-Maldijo entre diente un muy cabreado Foxy.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? No sabía, pero si sabía que esa misma noche Freddy Fazbear's Pizza se quedaría con un mesero menos.

Volviendo con Jennifer.

Había jurado que alguien estaba haciendo un plan de asesinato, pero no le importó mucho cuando vio que Chica le estaba trayendo su pizza.

-¡Gracias por venir a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, y aquí tiene su orden!-Dijo la pequeña humanoide.

-¡Muchas gracias Chica, si la hiciste tú de seguro habrá quedado deliciosa!-Respondió Jennifer por volver a ver a la única chica de esa banda.

Chica se marchó de vuelta a la cocina feliz, le había parecido algo conocida esa chica, pero de seguro la confundió con otra clienta.

No había mejor cosa que comer una pizza de Chica, esas cosas eran deliciosas cuando las preparaba la pollita, y para cuando pidió la cuenta se dio cuenta de algo, los empleados tienen 50% de descuento, ósea, solo pagaba 10 dólares.

-¡Yes, bitches!-¿Cómo se había enterado que trabajaba ahí? No tenía ni la más pura idea, pero de seguro el señor Fazbears tenía algo que ver en esto.

16:40

¿Tanto había tardado en comer una sola pizza? El tiempo se había ido volando y ella entraba a las 11:55 a trabajar. Así que se retiró y fue directo a su casa, el camino a su casa se había hecho larguísimo, y eso que solo eran 4 cuadras, pero daba igual.

-Carajo, mis jeans están rasgados y llenos de sangre-

Se había olvidado de ese detalle ¿Ahora que hacia? No podía ir con esos jeans arruinados, así que se fue directo al placar y busco que ponerse.

-Demonios, con esto el señor Fazbears va a estar más pervertido que nunca, pero no tengo otra cosa que ponerme-

Después de buscar y buscar, Jenny solo encontró una falda, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, y dejaba ver un poco las vendas que tapaban su herida.

11:49

Bueno no le quedaba más remedio que ir así, traía su camisa celeste con su corbata y placa, su gorra, la falda negra y las Vans negras que tenía.

-¡Señorita Crams!-El señor Fazbears había salido antes y la esperaba en la puerta principal.

-Hola…jefe-

-Veo que cambio un poco el uniforme, pero no la juzgo, ese conjunto le sienta bien-Dijo en plan pervertido el señor Fazbears.

-See…bueno que tenga buenas noches, yo ya entrare para acomodarme-En un segundo Jennifer había entrado y había cerrado la puerta dejando al señor Fazbears solo.

"_**Maldito pervertido**_"

11:59

Jennifer prendió a paso rápido el camino a su oficina ya que había un olor repugnante que provenía del _Backstage_, y no quería saber cuál era la causa de ese olor. Ya dentro de su oficina Jennifer se acomodó en la silla y espero a que sonara el teléfono.

12 a.m. ¡Ring, ring!

-Púdrete-Susurro la "dulce" Jenny, y puso en mute el teléfono.

Tal vez no iba a ser una noche difícil, solo tendría que vigilarlos y ya.

2 a.m.

La pobre Jenny se había quedado dos horas dormida en el trabajo.

-Carajo-Dijo en tono somnoliento.

Se fijó en la Tablet y casi se caí del susto que se llevó…Bonnie y Chica no estaban, y Foxy ya estaba afuera de la _Pirate Cove_.

-¿Dónde demonios se metieron?-Grito ya al borde del colapso.

-Aquí estamos-Respondieron dos voces, una femenina y dulce, y el otro suave pero un poco grave.

Jennifer bajo la Tablet lentamente y efectivamente ambos humanoides estaban enfrente suyo observándola con curiosidad.

Carajo…Ahora sí que estaba jodida.

…**.**

¡Fin del cap.! Tal vez mañana suba uno nuevo, si les gusto déjenme algún review y si no les gusto igual, mis más sinceras disculpas si hay alguna falta de ortografía y…

¡Adiós!


	5. Una noche normal?

¡Felices Pascuas! SIP, fueron pascuas y hubo muchos feriados, por esa razón no pude subir ningún capitulo, pero tranquis que aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: [Insertar advertencia de capítulos anteriores].

Y sin más demoras ¡Comencemos!

…

_Carajo…ahora sí que estaba jodido._

Presa del pánico Jennifer no movía ni un solo musculo, por unos segundos dejo de respirar y su piel se volvió tan pálida como un papel.

-Yo te vi hoy en el restaurante, pediste una pizza-Recordó Chica.

-Yo te recuerdo de algún lugar-Pensaba Bonnie.

Pasos metálicos se escucharon provenir del pasillo oeste, y todos en la sala sabían de quien eran esos pasos.

-¡Hola!-Grito Foxy.

-¡KYAAAAA!-Grito Jennifer, y se escuchó como algo chocaba contra el piso.

SIP, Jennifer se había caído de espaldas al piso, y desgraciadamente Foxy alcanzo a ver un poco de sus calzones, Bonnie y Chica por otra parte habían volteado a ver al pelirrojo.

-¡Lo…siento mucho marinera Jennifer!-Se disculpó Foxy tapándose los ojos por verle a su inocente marinera los calzones.

Jennifer, muerta de la vergüenza, solo alcanzo a sonrojarse tanto que quedo más roja que el cabello de Foxy.

-¡Ágamos pizza!-Grito de la nada Chica para aliviar lo tenso del ambiente.

Y de un segundo a otro, Chica se llevó a las rastras a Jennifer hasta la cocina. Y por otra parte Bonnie se quedó mirando inocentemente a Foxy.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?-Pregunto con el tono más inocente posible Bonnie.

-Nada-Respondió firmemente Foxy mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

4 a.m. Cocina.

Jennifer se había quedado en shock de tanta vergüenza que tenía, Chica por otra parte sonreía pícaramente mientras la miraba, unos minutos más tarde alguien toco fuertemente la puerta.

-¡Chica abre inmediatamente la puerta!-Grito a todo volumen Foxy.

Y ahí fue cuando Jennifer reacciono, estaba en la misma sala con una chica que de seguro la quería matar.

-¡No quiero! Voy a hablar con la pequeña Jenny-Dijo de manera cariñosa.

Y encima se sabía su nombre, que ella recuerde no le había dicho nada, eso la asusto aún más.

-Err…Chica-Una vez ya conseguida la atención de la rubia Jennifer prosiguió-¿No vas a matarme?-

-No, ahora si te recuerdo, eres Jennifer Crams, la niña a la que le gustaban mis pizzas y iba a escuchar las historias de Foxy-

5 a.m.

Chica había preparado una pizza para que Jenny coma porque no había cenado y se moría de hambre, y por otro lado Foxy intentaba abrir la puerta con su garfio.

-¡Gracias Chica! Esta riquísima la pizza-

-No hay de que-

Y de un segundo a otro la puerta de abrió.

-Yes mother fucker, logre abrir la puerta-Dijo Foxy elogiándose a sí mismo.

Y mientras Foxy se seguía elogiando Jennifer y Chica terminaron la pizza en 20 minutos, ya para cuando terminaron los cumplidos para sí mismo bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la marinera Jennifer y con Chica.

-¿Esta bien marinera?-

-Err…sí, estoy bien-

SIP, la pobre Jenny aún no había olvidado que Foxy le había visto los calzones, y ahora lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

-Bueno ¿Y qué tal si…-

6 a.m. ¡Yeeey!

Las campanas interrumpieron a Chica que estaba por ofrecer jugar a Verdad oh Reto, pero bueno no importaba otra noche tal vez. Así que los dos se enderezan y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares.

Jennifer para evitar inconvenientes, se paró y se fue directo a la salida, evito el portazo que le iba a dar el señor Fazbears y salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia su departamento.

Claro que cuando el señor Fazbears reviso el lugar, se llevó la sorpresa que en el _Backstage_ había un cadáver de uno de sus meseros metido en un traje de Freddy, ahora le tocaría hacer mucho papeleo

…

Si lo sé, muy corto y creo que me quedo para el fiasco, pero no estaba muy inspirado y salió lo que salió, mis más sinceras disculpas si hay algún error y déjenme algún review si quieren.

¡Adiós!


	6. La renta

¡Holiwis! Si, ya se, debí haber subido un capitulo nuevo ayer, pero me tuve que ir a casa de una amiga y no tuve tiempo, lo siento, pero acá está el nuevo capítulo que de seguro estaban esperando tanto.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: [Insertar antiguas advertencias]

¡Comencemos!

…

Jennifer había llegado a casa avergonzada, alguien le había visto sus inocentes calzones, y de inocencia tenía mucho, ya saben a qué me refiero, pero ella todavía no había dado su primer beso, por razones desconocidas, y ya le veían los calzones ¡En qué mundo alguien te ve los calzones si ni siquiera diste tu primer beso!

"**Carajo, maldita sea, malditos pervertidos… ¡Maldito Señor Fazbears! De seguro sacaron lo pervertido de él.**"

Hay bueno, lo pasado quedo en el pasado y Jennifer no tuvo otra que idearse un plan para evitar a los humanoides pervertidos, claro a excepción de Bonnie, él era tan inocente. No importaba Jennifer debía calmarse y dejar que…

¡Ding, Dong!

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto/grito Jenny.

-¡El encargado!-

Joder, de seguro había hecho algo malo, oh peor, ¡Era la renta! No le iba a alcanzar con el sueldo que le pagarían por ser guardia nocturno, debía conseguirse un trabajo de medio tiempo, le había costado conseguir uno y ahora querían que consiguiera otro. Cambiando de tema Jennifer para evitar pagar la renta por hoy, contesto lo más sensato que se le ocurrió.

-¡Lo lamento estoy ocupada!-

-¡De acuerdo volveré más tarde!-

Muy bien, lo había evitado por ahora, debería escapar sigilosamente hacia la calle para buscar un trabajo por ahí. Así que se cambió con una blusa blanca lisa, unos jeans, y unas vans celestes.

[Inserte música de misión imposible]

Jennifer salió a cuclillas del departamento y fue bajando por las escaleras, el tipo de la renta estaba al otro lado del mostrados, solo debía evitarlo.

[Pare música de misión imposible]

-¿Hu? ¡Señorita Crams! ¿Viene a pagar la renta?-

Joder, solo le quedaba una opción, salir corriendo como una loca. Y lo hecho esta porque el encargado se quedó viendo a Jennifer con curiosidad mientras esta corría rápidamente hacia la salida del edificio.

-A ver, a ver, un trabajo… ¿¡Cómo demonios encontrare un trabajo ahora!?-

Jennifer paso frente la pizzería cuando vio un letrero en la entrada, "Se necesita mesero", esa pizzería sí que le traía suerte, bueno no mucho porque la mitad de los que estaban allí dentro era unos pervertidos, pero la situación lo requería. Así que empujo la puerta y fue directito a la oficina de ese perver…digo su jefe.

¡Tok, tok! [Sonidos de bajo presupuesto]

-¡Pase mierda!-Dijo en un tono muy cabreado el señor Fazbears.

-Em…soy Jennifer-Dijo al entrar.

-Lo siento mucho por el grito es solo que hubo otra muert… ¡Digo accidente! Y tengo mucho papeleo, ¿Así que me podría decir que desea señorita Crams?-Dijo lo último en tono pervertido.

-Me preguntaba si podría trabajar de mesera-

-¿Quiere dejar el trabajo de guardia nocturno?-

-¡No! Digo no es que debo pagar la renta y esas cosas-

-Okey tiene el trabajo, empieza ahora, valla a buscar su uniforme en la recepción-

"**What the fuck!?**" Este ni siquiera averiguaba algo de sus empleados, bueno por lo menos tenía el empleo, eso era bueno ¿Verdad?

Así que salió de la oficina a toda pastilla y fue directamente a la recepción.

-¿Me podría dar el uniforme por favor?-

La recepcionista era una castaña, tal vez un poco mayor que ella, que solamente se había agachado y le había aventado el uniforme, después la ignoro completamente. Cambiando de tema Jennifer se fue a cambiar al baño de chicas con su nuevo uniforme.

15:40

Jennifer ya se había cambiado, y su nuevo uniforme no era muy diferente al de guardia nocturno solo consistía en una camisa blanca, un chaleco sin mangas negro, uno jeans negros y sus vans, claro que en el bolsillo del chaleco traía una libreta y un lápiz para anotar las ordenes. Y salió de los baños y fue directo al _Show Stage, _claro que solo había unas pocas personas que ya habían sido atendidas por el otro mesero. Como ese día no hubo mucha gente la pizzería cerro temprano y le dio tiempo a Jennifer de irse a su departamento a ponerse el uniforme de guardia.

11:58

Había vuelto algo tarde pero se trajo un cuaderno, goma, sacapuntas y un lápiz para dibujar, Así que evito al señor Fazbears y fue directo a su oficina.

-Hoy será una noche muy agotadora-

12 a.m.

…

Bueno ese fue el capítulo espero que les haya gustado, mis más sinceras disculpas si haya algún error.

¡Adiós!


	7. Celos, sustos y otras cosas

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, porque aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias anteriores] **¡ALERTA!** **Nivel de idiotez extrema.**

¡Empecemos!

…

12 a.m. ¡Ring, ring!

-A ver, al pobre no le conteste ayer, veamos que me tiene para hoy-Dijo Jenny mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

"_Hola, ¿hola? Eh, ¡lo estás haciendo muy bien!..."_

Minutos antes de que termine la llamada… Jennifer estaba usando la Tablet para vigilar la pizzería al azar. ¿¡Qué clase de idea era esa!? Primero le daba una buena idea que tal vez pudiera funcionar y después le decía todo lo contrario, que se joda.

-Bueno termino la llama…

-Jejeje-Risa de niña.

Aparece un humanoide como Freddy pero en versión dorada y sin endoesqueleto sentado a un lado del escritorio.

3…2…1…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-

El Freddy dorado desaparece. Jennifer en un momento de pánico se levantó enseguida y cerro ambas puertas para después sentarse en la silla y empezar a dibujar a lo loco para calmar su miedo. ¿¡Que carajos fue eso!? De un segundo a otro apareció un Freddy dorado y a los segundos desapareció, debía calmarse ¡Al carajo todo! Ella se pondría a dibujar a Foxy para calmarse.

3 a.m. De la nada se va la energía.

-Carajo, me olvide de revisar la energía-

Esta vez se había pasado, se quedó sin energía y ella no quería que la metieran en un traje para que se muera, aun no, primero quería tener al menos un primer amor. Por el pasillo este se escuchan unos pesados pasos metálicos acercarse a la oficina.

[Inserte música de caja musical de Freddy]

-Ho no, estoy jodida-

[Termina la música]

¡Carajo! Esa canción no duro nada, ni siquiera duro mucho como para decir sus últimas palabras, y ahora sí que no veía nada de nada, Jennifer podía escuchar como alguien se acercaba hasta ella lentamente y luego se detenía.

[Inserte screaming de Freddy cuando se corta la luz]

Y Jennifer quedo inconsciente por el tremendo susto que se llevó, Freddy aprovechando la situación la cargo y se fue a paso lento hasta el _Backstage _para meterla en un traje suyo. Debía admitir que la chica no era tan fea, se le hacía un tanto conocida, también se preguntaba como una niñata podría aguantar hasta la tercera noche, no lo sabía, pero le daba igual. Cuando paso por la _Pirate Cove _para llevar a Jennifer hasta el _Backstage _se encontró a Foxy fuera de las cortinas.

-¡Hola Foxy! No te preocupes, ya capture a la guardia nocturna-

-Espera… ¿¡Qué hiciste que!?-

Foxy no lo podía creer, Freddy había logrado alcanzar a su marinera, y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos como si nada, eso activo sus celos. En un ataque de celos nivel Dios por parte de Foxy, ya que ahora recordaba que los calzones de su marinera eran de ositos, le arrebato a la chica de los brazos y se la llevo a la _Pirate Cove._

-¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que haces?-

-¡Imbécil zopenco! ¿No ves que es la marinera Jennifer?-

Jennifer… Ese nombre se le hacía conocido de algún lugar de su robótica mente…Recalculando, recalculando… ¡Como podía ser tan idiota! No se acordaba de la niña de que Foxy siempre hablaba, y eso lo hacia todas las noches cuando tenía oportunidad.

-Huy, lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta-

-Imbécil, nadie toca a mí marinera-Susurro Foxy aun con sus celos nivel Dios.

Jennifer fue cobrando la conciencia, lo último que alcanzo a escuchar fuer "_Nadie toca a mí marinera_" De parte de Foxy, y eso la hiso sonrojar mucho.

-¿Ya estoy muerta?-Pregunto Jenny recordando lo último que paso.

-No marinera, está a salvo-

-Entonces… ¿Podrías bajarme, Foxy?-

En un ataque de nervios, y olvidando los celos, Foxy bajo rápidamente a la marinera al suelo. Jenny por otra parte quedo asombrada… Foxy la pasaba a más de una cabeza de altura, tendría que averiguar cuanto miden ellos.

-Em… Jennifer ¿Me podrías disculpar?-Hablo una voz detrás de ella.

Jennifer se volteo y encontró al causante de que casi le dé un infarto, no era nadie más que Freddy, ese robot castaño, con ojos celestes, pecas, orejas de oso y un traje marrón que combinaba con su pelo. Y a Foxy le volvieron los celos, pero fueron interrumpidos con la llegada de Chica y Bonnie.

-¡Foxy, Jennifer no está en la oficina!-Grito desesperada Chica.

-Em… Chica, aquí estoy-Dijo Jenny saliendo de detrás del castaño porque este la tapaba.

-¡Jennifer! No me vuelvas a asustar así-

-Perdón-

-Hola Jennifer-Saludo Bonnie-

-Hola Bonnie-

-Por cierto, agarre un cuaderno que estaba tirado en la oficina, creo que es tuyo-Dijo mientras le alcanzaba el cuaderno.

Jennifer por vergüenza a que el protagonista del dibujo lo viera agarro el cuaderno y se fue a paso rápido a la oficina.

"_**Mierda, mierda, maldito e inocente Bonnie**_"

4 a.m.

Jennifer había guardado el cuaderno en un lugar seguro, pero antes de eso le había arrancado una hoja para anotar algo importante. Salió de ahí y volvió a la _Pirate Cove _donde todos seguían en la misma posición en la que los dejo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡En fila todos!-Grito dando órdenes Jennifer.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron en fila y de Dios sabe dónde Jennifer saco un metro para medirlos. Ya terminada su labor Jenny anoto las medidas en la hoja que había arrancado.

_Foxy 1,78 cm_

_Bonnie 1,77 cm_

_Freddy 1,76 cm_

_Jennifer 1,68_

_Chica 1,67_

5 a.m.

Jennifer había anotado la altura de todos de mayor a menor, y sí que le había costado medirlos, porque ella era más baja que ellos, menos de Chica ya que ella media un cm menos que ella. Bonnie estaba consolando a Chica mientras esta se deprimía por ser la más baja, Foxy intentaba adivinar la razón de porque su marinera había escondido ese cuaderno y Freddy los miraba a todos con cara de _What the fuck, _pero bueno, esa noche había sido de locos y el colmo es que tendría que volver a la pizzería al mediodía para trabajar de mesera, pero no quedaba otra.

-Marinera-

-¿Si Foxy?-

-Quería preguntarle algo ¿Qué es lo que había en el cuaderno?-

Mierda, Jennifer se puso de todos los colores por la pregunta de su capitán favorito, de todas las preguntas que podía hacerle ¿¡Por qué esa!?

-Em… bueno…yo…-

6 a.m. ¡Ding, dong!

Ha Jennifer la rodeo un aura rosa ¡Salvada por la campana! Como adoraba eso, por otra parte a Foxy le fue aumentado sus celos ¿Por qué le enojaba tanto que su marinera le oculte algo? Tendría que averiguar la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero sin embargo todos se enderezaron y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares.

Jennifer feliz de haber salido de esa fue saltando hacia la salida, hasta que un portazo en la cara le arruino la felicidad.

-¡Huy! Lo siento mucho señorita Crams, no me di cuenta-

-Claro, voy en busca de mi uniforme-

Y de manera cabreada Jenny fue a su departamento cansada, algo hambrienta, y sobre todo cansada, para volver a la pizzería a trabajar de nuevo.

…**.**

¡Terminamos!

Oh my glob, apareció Golden Freddy y eso que yo no planeaba ponerlo aun pero bueno surgió lo que surgió, mis más sinceras disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico y nos vemos en la próxima.

¡Adiós!


	8. ¿Enamorado?

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? De seguro que no, pero bueno no importa, aquí les traigo un nuevo cao, así que… ¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias anteriores]

¡Comencemos!

…**..**

7 a.m.

Jennifer había llegado a su departamento cansada, hambrienta, y cabreada, pero tenía que volver en unas horas para trabajar de mesera.

-Por favor, que la pizzería este llena-

Ella empezaba a las 12 pero tenía que estar allí diez minutos antes, el horario era casi igual que el de guardia nocturno, y hasta que no tenga el dinero suficiente, tendría que seguir evitando al señor de la renta.

¡Ring, ring!

-¿Hola?-Contesto Jennifer.

-¿Hola Jennifer? Soy John-

-¡John! Cuanto tiempo sin escuchar hermanito-

-¿Olvidas que soy dos años mayor que tú?-

-Calla, bueno ¿Qué sucede?-

-Bueno, como hace tiempo que no nos vemos quería saber si podía verte en tu nuevo trabajo-

-¡Okey! Al mediodía en Freddy Fazbears Pizza, ¡Chao!-

Y antes de que John pudiera despedirse Jennifer le había cortado, John era el hijo mayor de Marisa y Alejandro, él siempre la trato bien la ayudaba, la consolaba cuando ella se sentía triste, los tres eran como mejores amigos, John era su hermano mayor protector y Paula su consejera.

11:20

Jenny ya se había cambiado, pero antes de salir se habría preparado un café, solo para conservar energía, ya terminado su café salió rumbo a la pizzería. El camino fue lento, llego a las doce menos veinte ¿En que había tardado tanto?, bueno lo importante es que llego a tiempo, por suerte la pizzería no abrió pero ya había unos cuantos empleados ordenando todo, y Jenny también ayudo.

12:05

Para cuando abrieron solo entraron unas cuantas personas para almorzar, ya que tenían la flojera del mundo cocinarse, John aún no había llegado, y Jennifer tuvo que hacerse cargo de algunos clientes. John iba entrando a la pizzería cinco minutos después, el tenia pelo corto, era castaño claro, estaba un poco bronceado, y era más alto que Jennifer, pero más bajo que Foxy, el simplemente era atractivo para cualquier chica, pero estaba comprometido.

-¡Hola John!-Le saludo Jennifer apenas lo vio entrar.

-Hola Jenny ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, bien, ven toma asiento que ahora te traigo una pizza-

Jennifer estaba feliz de ver a su hermano mayor, claro que no eran hermanos de sangre, ero ellos vivieron su infancia junto a Paula, y para ella eran su familia. Cuando ella se fue a traer la pizza para John alguien estaba activando sus celos nivel Dios.

_Pirate Cove._

-Carajo, ahora me siento enojado de vuelta ¿Por qué la marinera y ese tipo de llevan tan bien? Acaso serán… ¿Novios?-

Solo pensar en eso al pobre Foxy se le revolvían los circuitos… ¿Acaso estará? No, él no podría… ¿Oh si?

-¿Acaso me habré enamorado de la marinera Jennifer?-

_Volviendo con Jennifer._

-¡John! Aquí te traje tu pizza-Dijo mientras iba depositando la pizza en la mesa.

-¡Muchas gracias!-

-No hay de que… bueno cuéntame ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Melanie?-

Cuando Jennifer termino la pregunta John se puso de todos los colores y se quedó con la pizza a mitad del camino hacia su boca.

-Em… bueno, tu sabes que Melanie y yo estamos comprometidos y…-

-¿Y, que?-

-Bueno, ella esta… embarazada-

3…2…1…

-KYAAAA-Grito bajito Jennifer para que los clientes no la escuchen.

Jennifer en su asiento daba bailecitos infantiles mientras que John estaba todo sonrojado.

-Voy a ser tía, voy a ser tía-

Después de puro blablablá, John regreso a su casa para verificar que Melanie este bien.

14:30

Jennifer estaba feliz, su hermano iba a ser padre, ella y Paula iban a ser tías ¡Explotaba de felicidad! Claro que la pizzería se había llenado aún más y tendría mucho trabajo por hacer. Foxy por otra parte seguía en guerra con su robótica mente, aun le costaba un poco creer que él se había enamorado de la marinera Jennifer. Y como Foxy es demasiado celoso y a veces no piensa las cosas no se le ocurrió mejor idea que, agarrar a Jennifer de la camisa y meterla a la _Pirate Cove _para hacerle algunas preguntas.

-¿¡Que carajos Foxy!? Casi me matas del susto-Lo reprochaba Jennifer con susurros.

-Lo lamento mucho es solo que….-

-Solo ¿Qué?-

-Em… Quería saber quién era el chico que estaba con usted-

-¿Hu? ¿Te refieres a mi hermano?-

¡Mierda! ¿¡Cómo se le había ocurrido algo tan absurdo!? la marinera Jennifer era demasiado inocente como para tener novio, ahora solo tendría que salvarse de esta.

-¡Jennifer! ¡Donde carajos te metiste!-Se oyó a la recepcionista desde afuera.

-Bueno me tengo que ir Foxy, nos vemos a la noche-

Antes de irse, y sin saber porque, Jennifer le dio un beso en la mejilla a Foxy, y Foxy… bueno se podría decir que su robótico corazón casi explota.

…

¡Terminamos!

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, y si, hay Jennifer x Foxy, mis más sinceras disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico y nos vemos la próxima.

¡Adiós!


	9. Planes, parte 1

¡Konichiwa! ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que bien ¡Porque aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de hoy!

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias anteriores] Es la cuarta noche para la pobre Jenny.

¡Comencemos!

…**..**

Ese día la pizzería había cerrado un poco tarde porque había mucha gente, pero le dio a Jenny el tiempo suficiente de, primero pedir unos jeans nuevos en la recepción, y segundo de ir y ponerse el uniforme a su departamento.

11:58

Para cuando volvió el señor Fazbears estaba saliendo de la pizzería.

-¡Señorita Crams! Veo que llega un poco tarde, pero no se preocupe, tener dos empleos debe ser difícil-Dijo en plan pervertido.

-Jeje, no se preocupe, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada… y si me disculpa iré a mi oficina-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Al señor Fazbears le preocupaba un poco sus empleados, aunque no se note, así que se le ocurrió una idea para que por lo menos Jennifer tuviera unos días libres, solo debía hacer una llamada y listo.

12 a.m.

Jennifer ya se había acomodado en su oficina se preparaba para recibir el típico llamado telefónico.

¡Ring, ring!

"_Hola, ¿Hola? ¡Hey! Hey, wow, día 4. Sabía que podías hacerlo…"_

Al principio Jenny creyó que todo iba a ser normal, él le daba consejos, ella escucha tan solo el 90% y luego lo insultaba, pero esta vez había sido diferente, él estaba muerto, lo había asesino los que ahora eran sus amigos, al principio le costó creerlo, ya que solo la habían asustado 2 veces, pero anda a saber desde cuando está grabada esa grabación, tal vez esos robots asesino cambiaron, porque si no ella ya estaría muerta.

No podía seguir permaneciendo en esa oficina, le daba un poco de pena el chico del teléfono, ¡Espera! ¿Mañana que fecha era?

-¡Mierda!-

¿Cómo se pudo haber olvidado de eso? Bueno omitiendo todo el trabajo que tiene, pero, ósea…

-¿¡Quién diablos se olvida de su propio cumpleaños!?-

Bueno, tal vez fue mala idea gritarlo en medio del pasillo, ya que alguno humanoides psicópatas la podrían escuchar, pero ya le valía verga todo, estaba tan cabreada consigo misma, el problema no era que se había olvidado de comprarse un regalo ella misma, no, el problema era que a todos se les daba las ganas de venir y despertarla bien temprano para trolearla, pero eso se acabó, ella tenía trabajo.

-¿Mañana es su cumpleaños marinera?-

SIP, efectivamente fue mala idea gritarlo. De un segundo a otra Jennifer fue rodeada por toda una banda de robots asesinos que la querían como amiga, y ella no sabe que uno de ellos la quería como más que una amiga.

-Bueno…si ¿Por qué?-

-¿¡Como que porque!?-Grito desesperada Chica-¡Todavía no prepare nada! No tengo la torta, la comida, los preparativos, blablablá…-

-Ya Chica, de seguro se nos ocurrirá algo-Trato de calmarla Bonnie.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Bonnie siempre consuela a Chica, tal vez el conejito sienta algo por la pollita.

"_**Ow, que kawaii.**_"

Paula, que le gustaba el anime, le había contagiado todas esas palabras japonesas que fue repitiendo a lo largo de su infancia.

-Bueno, Jennifer vete a tu oficina que tenemos que planear su cumpleaños-Ordeno Freddy.

-¿¡Que!? Pero yo quiero quedarme con ustedes-

-Bueno entonces…-Freddy intentaba pensar una idea para que Jennifer no los oyera mientras planeaban la fiesta, hasta que vio a Foxy mirándola directamente, ahí se le ocurrió una "brillante" idea-Bueno entonces ve con Foxy a la _Pirate Cove-_

-¿He?-Foxy estaba en problemas, ¡Maldecía a Freddy y sus ideas!

-De acuerdo, vamos Foxy-Dijo mientras lo jalaba de la manga de su chaqueta hasta la _Pirate Cove_.

2 a.m. [La hora va pasando cada vez más lento]

Ya dentro de la _Pirate Cove _Foxy se puso un poco incómodo por la mirada fija que le mandaba su marinera.

-Em… marinera ¿Por qué me está mirando tanto?-

-SIP, efectivamente estas un poco destrozado, pero no te preocupes ¡Yo te arreglare!-

-¿Y cómo planea hacer eso si me dieron órdenes de no dejarla salir?-

-Bueno… ¡Y si jugamos a las escondidas! Tu cuentas, ¡Ahora!-

Foxy, un poco ingenuo, decidió contar, tal vez eso mantendría a Jennifer un poco ocupada, mientras que Jennifer se escabullía sigilosamente fuera de la _Pirate Cove._ Ya fuera solo le quedaba evitar a los humanoides que estaban en el _Show Stage _para así llegar hasta el _Backstage_.

[Inserte nuevamente música de misión imposible]

Jennifer con todo el sigilo que pudo se agacho y fue gateando hasta el _Backstage _y con todo el sigilo del mundo abrió la puerta y entro.

[Acaba música de misión imposible]

-Fiuff, lo logre-

"_**A ver, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar piezas para Foxy?**_" Fue revisando hasta que algo le llamo la atención, detrás de la mesa donde estaban las cabezas de repuesto y el endoesqueleto, había una puerta que no la alcanzaba a ver las cámaras.

-Perfecto, tal vez allí hallan repuestos-

La puerta estaba llena de polvo, y le coso abrirla, pero al fin y al cabo entro y bajo por unas cuantas escaleras que la llevaban a un salón mediano con algunos artículos de fiestas llenos de polvo, pero, en el medio de esa sala había otra puerta, como también estaba llena de polvo, Jennifer no se dio cuenta del cartel que decía "**ADVERTENCIA, NO ENTRAR**" y entro igual.

-¡Wow!-Dijo asombrada mientras observaba los poster de otros humanoides que había conocido, aunque solo por un mes.

¡Eran los toys! Esos muñecos versión juguete que asieron antes de reparar a los originales, no estaban en tan mal estado, tal vez Mangle si, ese humanoide pirata que remplazaba a Foxy, le caía bien, pero prefería mas a Foxy. También recordaba que había una caja musical, así que la busco con la vista, y cuando la encontró le dio cuerda.

3 a.m.

Continuara…

…**..**

**¡Muy bien! **Como verán esta es la primera parte, discúlpenme si fue algo corto, o eso creo yo, pero no me dio tiempo de terminar, además el capítulo quedaría extra largo con todo lo que tengo planeado hacer, así que mis más sinceras disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico.

¡Adiós!


	10. Planes fallidos, parte 2

Jejeje, ¿Quieren más romance? ¡Les daré romance! Aunque creo que solo un poco, no se preocupen habrá más capítulos más románticos, claro que más adelante.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias de capítulos anteriores]

¡Empecemos!

…**..**

_Pirate Cove_

-Muy bien marinera ¡La encontré!-

Cuando Foxy se dio vuelta por haber terminado de contar lo único que encontró fue… nada, Jennifer no estaba, claro que solo era una pequeña cuevita que la tapaba una cortina violeta con estrellas.

-Ups-

_¿Sótano Secreto?_

Jennifer le había dado cuerda a la caja musical, pero se había pasado un poco y de seguro tardaría en salir el muñeco que estaba ahí adentro.

-Jejeje-Se oyó una risa de una niña y de un niño

¿No era que no había nadie allí abajo? Tenía que aprender a tener en cuenta las cosas, a ver, estaba en una pizzería con un grupo de humanoides psicópatas que tenían vida propia ¿Cómo pudo creer que los Toy no? Así que se dio vuelta lentamente… y cuando reviso el lugar vio a un pequeño niño que tenía un globo en una mano y un letrero que decía "_Ballons" _en la otra mano, podía notar que tenía los ojos celestes y una remera con un gorro de franjas rojas y azules.

-Ehh…-

Cuando quiso retrocedes también se dio cuenta de que detrás del niño había una niña, pero esta tenía los ojos color magenta y su traje era rosa con azul. Jennifer quiso escabullirse hacia la puerta pero alguien la detuvo por detrás, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con… Mangle.

-Hola ¿A dónde quería ir?-

-Emm…-

Ese pirata que no sabía si era hombre o mujer, tenía voz de hombre y cuerpo de hombre, pero sus labios estaban pintados y tenía unas cuantas pestañas. Y Mangle… bueno él era un tanto pervertido/a y agarro a Jenny con sus brazos metálicos de una forma no muy inocente, aunque aunque él era bisexual.

-¡Marinera está aquí!-Grito Foxy mientras que de paso derivaba la puerta.

Para mala suerte de Foxy, o buena, encontró a su marinera en brazos de Mangle en un aspecto no muy inocente, y al pobre le dio una hemorragia nasal.

"_**Maldito pervertido, espera… ¿¡Eso es aceite!?**_"

-¡Jajaja! Al parecer el Capitán Foxy se está desangrando-Se reía Mangle mientras bajaba a Jennifer al suelo, ya que él era más alto que ella. Y Jennifer aprovecho para buscar lo que necesitaba y salir de ahí, cuando de repente la caja de música deja de sonar.

4 a.m.

Silencio absoluto.

Jennifer pensaba que solo saldría el humanoide que estaba dentro de la caja para bailar como antes, pero se retractó cuando The Marionette se lanzó hacia ella, cayendo los dos al piso.

-¡Hola!-

Cuando Foxy recobro la conciencia y vio a Puppet arriba de "SU" marinera se fueron activando sus celos nivel Dios. Así que Foxy se levantó, saco a Puppet del camino y levanto a Jennifer abrazándola, y de paso le mandaba una mirada asesina a Puppet. Jenny no sabía qué hacer, primero porque estaba atrapada entre los brazos de Foxy, y segundo ¡Estaba a centímetros del suelo! Como Foxy era más alto que ella la había levantado, además se sentía rara, el corazón le palpitaba muy rápido, sentía cosquilleos en el estómago, y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate.

-Bueno, nos vamos-Dijo Foxy mientras cargaba a Jenny al estilo nupcial.

-¿Adónde van?-Interrumpió Toy Bonnie.

Y aparecía otro que no tenía ni la más puta idea de que era, aunque Jenny creía que era gay, solo decía.

-Nos vamos-Declaro Foxy firmemente.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Toy Chica.

A esa pollita se le veía casi todo, tenía un mini short fuxia con una musculosa que terminaba antes del ombligo que decía "_LET'S PARTY"._

-Entonces vallase, pero les visitaremos-Dijo Toy Freddy.

Ñha, no tenía mucho que decir de aquel oso, era casi igual a Freddy pero más bajo.

-No, púdranse-Y Foxy salió corriendo con Jennifer en brazos.

5 a.m.

Foxy había llevado a Jennifer con los otros para asegurarse de que esos metiches no los siguiera, claro que lo único que quería era que ninguno de esos pervertidos se pase de listo antes de que él tenga el valor de declararle a Jennifer sus sentimientos.

-¿Dónde estaban?-Pregunto Freddy.

-En un lugar-Respondió Foxy.

"Mente pervertida de Chica trabajando" oh, esa pollita era más pervertida que el pobre Bonnie.

-¡Y tú te callas Chica!-Le grito Foxy

-Entonces, ¿Por qué Jennifer esta tan sonrojada?-

Era la verdad, Jennifer estaba más roja que un tomate, cuando se dio cuenta de eso se sonrojo aún más, maldecía que ellos no pudieran sonrojarse, pero entonces se le ocurrió una magnífica idea.

-Jejeje-Se rio mientras que una sonrisa macabra adornaba su inocente rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Nada-

6 a.m.

-¡Siii! Una noche más y me pagan-

Todos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares mientras que Jenny se dirigía a la salida, por suerte esta vez esquivo el portazo que el señor Fazbears le iba a dar.

-Lo siento mucho se…-

-Sí, sí, ya regreso, iré a buscar mi uniforme-

Bueno, al final no pudo conseguir las piezas que quería, pero otra noche será.

…

¡Listo!

Lo sé es algo corto, pero no tuve mucho tiempo, ¿Acaso Jennifer también se habrá enamorado de Foxy? Eso lo descubriremos más adelante, planeaba poner más parejas, así que decidí que ustedes las elijan, pondré una lista de los personajes disponibles, la pareja más votada gana.

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Puppet, BB, BG.

Bueno, luego averiguaran porque faltan personajes en esa lista, también pueden ser personajes yaoi o yuri.

¡Adiós!


	11. Cumpleaños

¡Holis! Eh leído las parejas que comentaron, y solo tengo una aclaración, hay Bonnie x Chica, tal vez se habrán dado cuenta, pero lo aclaro igual.

Disclaimer: Five Nights At Freddy´s no me perteneces, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias anteriores] Aparece un nuevo OC.

¡Empecemos!

…**..**

Jennifer había llegado a su departamento, si pensaba bien las cosas, su plan malévolo no funcionaria.

-Mierda, y yo que me iba a divertir-

Pero había algo más importante que eso, tenía que pensar porque se sintió tan rara cuando Foxy la abrazo, solo se le ocurría una cosa, cuando Jenny era una niña su mamá le conto cando conoció a su papá, y si comparaba las cosas, en la noche sintió lo mismo que sintió su mamá cuando conoció a su papá, eso significa que… estaba enamorada. Esa posibilidad la sonrojaba a montones, se sonrojo tanto que pensó que le iban a dar el premio por aunque el mayor sonrojo del mundo, tal vez exageraba un poquito.

8:00

Jenny se había tomado un cafecito, y para no andar yendo y viniendo guardo su uniforme de guardia nocturno en una mochila para llevarla al trabajo, tenía sueño, prácticamente estaba que se desmayaba del sueño que tenía, necesitaba dormir, pero ahora tenía que ir al trabajo.

12:00

La hora se fue volando, mientras limpiaba con los demás empleados Jenny no se había dado cuenta de que ya era hora de abrir, cuando abrieron las puertas solo entro una persona, una chica.

-Oh por Dios ¡Mary!-Grito Jennifer.

-¡Jenny!-

Y como unas locas las dos se abrazaron a la vista de todos los empleados.

-¿Dónde estuviste Mary?-

-Bueno, me fui por un tiempo-

Mary era una chica de la misma altura de Jennifer, solo que tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azules, las dos aún no habían dado su primer beso.

-¿Y a que se viene la visita?-

-Como me contaron que trabajabas aquí, quise visitarte ¿Cómo puedes tener dos empleos al mismo tiempo?-

-Jejeje no tengo ni la más mínima idea-

Como era la hora del almuerzo, y Mary no había almorzado, Jennifer fue a traerle una pizza, por otra parte un "osito" no podía sacarle los ojos de encima a Mary, le resultaba familiar, y Mary tampoco le sacaba la vista a Freddy, de chiquita cuando venía con Jennifer oh con sus padres iba a escuchar a la banda principal, Freddy en especial era su favorito. Las horas pasaron volando otra vez, y era el momento de que Mary se retire.

-Antes de irme, vine por otra cosa ¡Aquí tienes!-Dijo extendiéndole una caja con un moño rosa.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Dijo Jennifer agarrando la caja abrazando a Mary.

-No hay de que ¡Adiós!-

Bueno, Mary se había ido, y tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, porque la pizzería se había llenado de un momento a otro.

11:50

Jennifer se había puesto su uniforme, le dolía de todo, ese día específicamente hubo muchos clientes y estaba cansadísima.

-Bueno señorita Crams, mañana le doy su paga de mesera y de guardia nocturno porque termina la semana-

[Inserte música de ángeles y fondo rosita en Jennifer]

Esas palabras fueron música para sus oídos, al fin podía pagar la renta, y en pocos minutos era su cumpleaños, vaya, 20 años, se sentía un poco vieja.

-Bueno me retiro-

-¡Adiós!-

Jennifer fue a su oficina para ir acomodándose, ella había nacido un 8 de febrero, justo antes de San Valentín.

12 a.m. ¡Ring, ring!

-¿He?-

Jennifer contesto, si mal no recuerda aunque el tipo del teléfono había muerto, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando escucho la llamada, era una llamada medio distorsionada que se escuchaba con voz grave, muy grave.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-

Y sin saber cuándo, ni como, cinco robots le saltaron en la cara.

-¡Que me matan del susto!-

-Lo sentimos marinera, no era nuestra intención-

Oh no, esa voz, aun no se podía sacar de la cabeza al dueño de esa voz, y a consecuencia de eso se sonrojo.

-¡Sorpresa!-

Y de la nada aparecieron los Toys.

-¿Y ustedes como se enteraron?-Pregunto Freddy.

-Les dijimos que les visitaríamos, y como escuchamos aunque el gran grito también quisimos felicitar a Jennifer-

-Así que eso estuvieron haciendo ayer-Dedujo Bonnie.

Foxy estaba ardiendo por dentro, ya que vio a Puppet, aún no había olvidado lo de ayer, así que se acercó y le susurro algo al odio.

-_Ella es mía, perra_-

Puppet no entendió mucho el mensaje, pero de seguro tenía algo que ver con Jennifer.

-Bueno ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer?-Pregunto Toy Chica.

-Es una sorpresa, vengan que les contamos-Dijo Chica.

Y todos, menos Jenny, llegaron a un acuerdo. Y cuando Jennifer se dio cuenta estaba en la cocina junto a Chica y Toy Chica.

-¿Cuándo llegue acá?-

-Eso no importa lo importante es…-

Y de un segundo a otro las dos Chicas sacaron una pizza, a Jennifer se le iluminaron los ojos, por aunque el trabajo no pudo cenar y se moría de hambre.

1 a.m.

Jennifer se había devorado su pizza.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo mientras saltaba sobre las dos Chicas para darles un fuerte abrazo.

Hasta ahora su cumpleaños le estaba encantando, cuando de repente sintió otro jalón y de un momento a otro llego al _Show Stage._

-¿¡Es enserio!? ¿Cómo llegue aquí tan rápido?-

-No te preocupes, no eres Goku-Dijo Bonnie.

-Vamos a darte un show-Dijo Toy Freddy.

-Todos…-Continuo Toy Bonnie.

-Juntos-Termino Freddy.

Los cuatro le había tocado una de sus canciones favoritas, Jennifer estaba emocionada, usualmente ella pasaba su cumpleaños con Alejandro y Marisa, pero esos robots se habían esmerado en darle un sorpresa.

2 a.m.

Terminado aunque el show Jennifer sintió otro jalón y cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente la _Pirate Cove, _y en medio del escenario estaban Mangle y Foxy.

-¡Hola marinera!-Le saludo Foxy.

-Qué onda-Dijo Mangle.

-Le contaremos una historia-Dijeron al unísono.

-¡Sí!-

La historia se trataba de una de las tantas aventuras de ambos, solo que esta vez la habían entrelazado. Jennifer nunca sintió tanta tensión en su vida, puede que ya sea grande, pero las historias de los capitanes Foxy y Mangle seguían siendo geniales.

-¿Le gusto marinera?-Le pregunto Foxy.

-Sí, muchos ¡Gracias!-

Y de un segundo a otro Puppet aparición frente a Jennifer.

-Aquí tienes mi regalo-Dijo extendiéndole una cajita musical.

-¡Muchas gracias Puppet!-

Y Foxy empezó a arder en los celos, Jennifer era SU marinera y de nadie más, estaba decidido, esa misma noche le confesaría a Jennifer sobre sus sentimientos.

-_Picarón_-Le susurro Mangle.

-Cállate-

3 a.m.

Ya terminada la historia todos se fueron reuniendo.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos!-Dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa infantil e inocente.

Era el momento, Foxy le iba a declarar sus sentimientos en privado, pero alguien los interrumpió.

-Jejeje-Se oyó una sonrisa de niña, y Jennifer sabía quién era aunque el dueño de esa risa.

Todos voltearon y efectivamente era Golden Freddy.

-¡Hola!-Saludo.

-Hola-Devolvieron todos aunque el saludo menos Jennifer.

Golden Freddy noto eso y recordó lo que paso en la tercera noche.

-Lamento mucho haberte asustado esa vez, no fue mi intención-

A Jennifer le costó creerle un poco, pero igual le perdono. Los dos se habían puesto a charlar mientras los demás los miraban atentamente, sí que se hicieron amigos muy rápido.

4 a.m.

-Ejem-Ya obtenida la atención de la marinera Foxy continuo-¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado?-

-¡Bueno!-

Y los dos se dirigieron a la oficina.

-¿Sucede algo Foxy?-Pregunto Jenny.

-Em… bueno… quería decirle que…-Foxy no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresarle sus sentimientos a Jennifer, y se le vino a la mente una idea.

A veces no son necesarias las palabras para decir lo que sentimos ¿Verdad? Y así fue como Foxy hiso lo primero que se le ocurrió… le dio a Jennifer un beso. Jennifer al sentir ese beso sintió un cosquilleo en aunque el estómago, y luego se sonrojo.

-Bueno… le quería confesar mis sentimientos yo… yo la quiero marinera-

Jennifer se sonrojo aún más, Foxy sentía lo mismo que ella, así que sonrió, se paró de puntitas, jalo un poco a Foxy para que se agachara, y le devolvió aunque el beso. Aunque el beso duro lo suficiente para que Chica, que estaba yendo a buscarlos por orden de los otros, los viera, sonriera perversamente y se fuera.

-Yo también te quiero Foxy-

Foxy se sentía feliz, primero porque era correspondido y segundo porque había sido aunque el primero en darle un beso a Jennifer. Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

5 a.m.

Foxy y Jennifer habían vuelto con lo demás y le contaron lo sucedido.

-¿No era que estaban jugando ajedrez?-Preguntaron todos menos Chica.

-¿Ajedrez? ¿Quién les dijo eso?-Pregunto Foxy.

Y todos señalaron a Chica.

-¡Picarón!-Grito Mangle.

-¡Cállate!-

Ese Mangle nunca cambiaria, y eso que era bisexual, pero bueno no importaba.

-A ver, lo que me deberían pagar hoy, más lo de mesera me alcanzaría para la renta y me sobraría para comprar víveres-Dijo Jennifer asiendo la cuenta.

-Por cierto Jennifer-Dijo Freddy-Em… ¿Quién era la chica con la que estabas esta tarde?-

-Era Mary, mi mejor amiga de secundaria, primaria y jardín, antes solíamos venir a la pizzería y tú eras su favorito-

-¿En…enserio?-

-SIP-

Ahora Freddy se acordaba de ella, esa niña tenía un lugar especial en su robótico corazón.

6 a.m. ¡Yeey!

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana y como todos tenían que volver a sus lugares Jennifer se despidió de Foxy dándole un beso en la mejilla, y fue directo a la puerta a esperar su paga.

-¡Valla señorita Crams! Veo que pudo superar los 5 días, bueno, venga que le daré su paga-

Jennifer se fue a su departamento, porque ese día no tenía trabajo de mesera, con un cheque de 120 dólares y otro de 25 dólares, al fin podría pagar la renta.

…

¡Terminamos!

¿Les gusto? Jejej, al fin se confesó Foxy, mis más sinceras disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico.

¡Adiós!


	12. Solo quiere dormir

¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero estos últimos días estuve muy ocupada y no me dio tiempo de actualizar, perdónenme, y si ven algún aunque ignórenlo, problemas del Word.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias anteriores]

¡Empecemos!

…**..**

Cuando Jennifer regreso al edificio lo primero que hiso fue, pagar la renta.

-Muy bien señorita Crams, al fin se puso al día-

-Gracias-

¡Al fin! Le había costado mucho pagar la renta, y eso que apenas llevaba casi una semana de trabajo, para ella eran como meses. Un momento, ese día era su cumpleaños, y había recibido uno de los mejores regalos que pudo recibir.

-Aun no puedo creer que Foxy me corresponda-Susurro mientras habrá aunque el cerrojo con llave.

Bueno era la primera vez que se enamoraba, era obvio que le temía al rechazo, pero bueno, sus temores se fueron cuando Foxy la beso, y ese había sido su primer beso, eso la sonrojo mucho.

-Hermoso sofá, ven a mí-Dijo mientras se iba acercando al sofá.

Estaba cansada, tanto trabajo la estaba agotando y necesitaba dormir, así que Jennifer se sacó sus Vans y se echó al sofá como si no hubiese un mañana.

¡Ring, ring!

-Puta madre-

¿Por qué siempre la interrumpen cuando se acuesta y se pone cómoda?

-¿Hola?-

-_Feliz, feliz en tu día…-_Y así le cantaron Alejandro y Marisa.

-Gracias por llamar-

-¿Cómo la estás pasando?-

Y así siguieron hablando hasta que a Marisa se le dio la "estupenda" idea de que vallan a festejar al departamento de Jennifer, pero ellos traían la comida, Jenny solo tendría que limpiar.

-Bueno ¿A qué hora llegaran?-

-A las tres querida, nos vemos-

Y le cortaron, iban a venir John, Paula, Melanie, el nuevo novio de Paula y sus tutores, ella solo quería dormir ¿Era tan malo pedir por lo menos siete horas de sueño?

11:05

Ya todos se estaban yendo, había sido una tarde muuuuy larga para la pobre Jenny, había llegado antes y no le dieron tiempo a Jennifer de peinarse, pero bueno, la había pasado bien, lo malo es que aunque el señor Fazbears la había llamado para avisarle que tenía trabajo.

"_**¿Cómo habrá conseguido mi numero? Ñha, no importa**_"

No le molestaba mucho ir a trabajar, claro, no le molestaría si no se estuviera desmayando del sueño, así que no perdió más tiempo y se fue a poner su uniforme.

11:57

Había llegado justo a tiempo, porque el señor Fazbears ya se estaba yendo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! Y adiós-

¿Cómo diablos se enteraba? No lo sabía, pero tampoco importaba, así que solo entro al estilo zombie, y fue directo a su oficina.

12 a.m.

Esta vez no hubo llamada telefónica, debió suponerlo, el tipo del teléfono estaba muerto, ya se había acostumbrado un poco a que el trate de ganarse su confianza.

-¡Hola!-Dijo Foxy.

Esta vez había sido muy rápido, usualmente Foxy tardaba más en salir de la _Pirate Cove_.

-¿Cómo esta marinera?-Le pregunto mientras la abrazaba.

-Tengo sueño-Le respondió Jenny mientras le devolvía aunque el abrazo, claro que solo abrazaba la cintura de Foxy por su estatura.

-Entonces vamos a dormir-

-¿He?-

Cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en la _Pirate Cove, _Foxy se sentó primero, y luego acomodo a Jennifer arriba de él.

-Duerma marine-

-Em…Gracias-

Jennifer estaba sonrojada, muy sonrojada, pedio aunque el sueño la vencía, y poco a poco se fue durmiendo en los brazos de Foxy, y Foxy también quería descansar los ojos. Cuando todos mandaron a Chica a que los buscara, otra vez, esta se encontró con tan adorable escena, que no quiso interrumpir, a los demás les dijo que estaban jugando Scrabble.

5 a.m.

Foxy recién estaba abriendo los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de la hora que era, aunque nadie supo con aunque él pudo saber la hora, pero no quería despertar a Jennifer, se veía tan bonita durmiendo entre sus brazos, pero debía despertarla.

-Marinera, marinera despierte-

-Cinco minutos más-

-Jennifer despiértate-

Jennifer fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con aunque el rostro de Foxy a centímetro de distancia. Claro que Foxy también se dio cuenta de eso, pero él no se alejó, al contrario, se siguió acercando, y cuando casi rozaban sus labios por segunda vez…

6 a.m. ¡Yeey!

Ah Foxy le importo un comino aunque el reloj, que se pudra, así que de todos modos beso a su marinera, aunque solo durara unos minutos.

-Foxy… debo irme-Dijo Jenny mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-De acuerdo-

Foxy quería que Jennifer se quedara más tiempo, pero en cualquier momento llegaría aunque el señor Fazbears, así que le dio un último beso a Jenny y la dejo irse.

-Nos vemos esta noche-

Y salió de la _Pirate Cove._

-Bueno señor Fazbears me tengo que ir-

-Adiós-

**Extra.**

-Chica-La llamo Bonnie.

-¿Qué pasa Bonnie?-

-¿Quieres jugar Scrabble?-

Chica primero se quedó en shock, luego reacciono.

-Tal vez otro día-

-De acuerdo-

No es que a Chica no le guste Bonnie, al contrario, a ella le gustaba ese conejito inocente, aunque él siempre la había apoyado y la había protegido, y en ese tiempo en donde aunque él se quedó sin rostro y brazo, ella le cuido, y desde allí había formado un vínculo muy fuerte.

…**.**

¡Listo!

Si, lose, demasiado corto y simple, pero como estuve muy ocupada estoy demasiado cansada, mis más sinceras disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico.

¡Adiós!


	13. ¿Relleno?

¡Hola! Espero que estéis bien, ya casi llegamos a los treinta reviews [Inserte carita emocionada] okey, okey, ya vamos con aunque el capítulo, ignoren cualquier aunque.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias anteriores]

¡Comencemos!

…**..**

Jennifer no tenía sueño, no, le ayudo un poco dormir en los brazos de Foxy, así que solo se quedó mirando aunque el sofá, sin hacer nada.

-…-

No tenía nada que hacer, era muy temprano, y tenía hambre. Así que se preparó un desayuno improvisado y empezó a recordar los sucesos de sus noches anteriores.

12:40

¿¡Cuánto tiempo se había quedado pensando!? Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez se había quedado dormida, pero bueno, tenía que almorzar.

-Mejor iré a la pizzería, de todos modos no hay nada para comer… un momento ¿Con quién estoy hablando?-

Efectivamente Jennifer estaba hablando sola, así que sin perder más tiempo se cambió y se fue a la pizzería. Bueno, no hubiera sido tan mala la idea… ¡Pero estaba cerrada! Se había olvidado de ese pequeño e insignificante detalle, pero de la nada las puertas se abrieron.

-¿Qué carajo?-

Se supone que no debería de haber nadie, o eso creía ella, y sin perder más tiempo entro.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Hola!-

Y Chica casi le da un infarto, la rubia había saltado arriba de ella, además casi la tira.

-No me vuelvas a asustar así-Dijo Jenny mientras recuperaba aunque el aliento.

-Lo siento-

-¿Cómo es que pudiste abrir la puerta si esta con llave?-

Y de la nada alguien alzo a Jenny encerrándola en un gran abrazo, Jennifer ya sabía quién era.

-Fui yo, con mi gran habilidad de abrir puertas-

-Si sigue abriendo puertas, puede que tu garfio se rompa-

Foxy no esperaba esa respuesta, su garfio siempre lo había acompañado, así que decido cambia de tema.

-La extrañe mucho-Dijo mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Jennifer.

-Yo también te extrañe, pero me estas dejando sin aire-

Ya cuando termino el abrazo Foxy bajo a Jennifer, y esta fue recuperando el aliento.

-Bueno ¡Nos vemos!-

-¿Adónde va marinera?-

-Al sótano-Y Jennifer desapareció en un segundo.

-Espera ¿¡Que!?-

Puede que Jennifer le corresponda, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero Foxy era MUY celoso y posesivo, así que siguió a SU marinera al sótano.

_¿Sótano Secreto?_

13:15

Jennifer quería reparar a Foxy, y en el _Backstage _no había piezas de él, primero buscaba las piezas y después comía.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Mangle.

-Buscando piezas para arreglar a Foxy-

-¡Te ayudo!... _"¡Picaron!"-_

Nadie sabía quién le había enseñado esa palabra a Mangle, pero bueno, y ambos se pusieron a buscar piezas nuevas para Foxy. Mientras que Foxy miraba con una mirada asesina a Mangle, si a ese zorro se le ocurría ponerle un solo dedo a Jennifer, lo mataría.

14:45

Les había costado un poco encontrar piezas, pero al fin habían encontrado todas, cuando estaban listos para regresar se encontraron con Foxy en la puerta.

-¡Hola Foxy!-

-Hola marinera-

-¡Pica…-

Y antes de que Mangle pudiera terminar la frase Jennifer y Foxy había desaparecido.

-Me dejaron sholito… bueno no importa-Tenia mejores cosas que hacer.

_Cocina._

Bueno había encontrado las piezas, pero ahora tenía hambre.

-¡Chica!-

La rubia estaba hablando con Bonnie cuando Jennifer la llamo.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Me puedes hacer una pizza? Por favor-

-Pizza-Y Chica activo su modo de cocinera.

15:20

En menos de que cante un gallo Chica ya había horneado una pizza.

-¡Pizza!-

Y en menos de un segundo Jennifer se la había devorado.

-¡Gracias!-

-No hay de que-

Y aunque el pobre e inocente Bonnie sintió que sobraba entre tanta feminidad, hasta que llegaron Foxy y Freddy.

-¿¡Que es todo ese escándalo!?-Grito Freddy.

-Jennifer tenía hambre-Dijo Bonnie mientras señalaba a ambas chicas.

-Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir-Dijo de la nada Jennifer.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Foxy

-Tengo que buscar mi uniforme-

Foxy no quería que Jennifer se vaya, ellos solo eran ¿Enamorados? No sabía cómo se decía en idioma "moderno" y Foxy quería pasar al siguiente escalón, el escalón de novios.

-¡Adiós!-

Y Jennifer se fue a su departamento, algo le decía que esa noche seria larga.

…**..**

¡Terminamos!

No sé si llamarlo relleno, pero bueno, mis más sinceras disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico.

¡Adiós!


	14. Peluche

¡Hola! Me emociono cada vez que reviews, me siento especial, ignoren los aunque.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencia anteriores] ¡Ultima noche para Jennifer!

¡Comencemos!

…

Jennifer había regresado a su departamento, se había duchado y había cenado, le había alcanzado aunque el tiempo para hacer todo eso.

11:55

Había salido temprano, y para no aburrirse en aunque el camino conto sus pasos, pero se perdió a mitad de cuadra.

-¡Señorita Crams! Esta vez llego temprano, bueno no importa, le tengo una sorpresa para mañana-

-¿Para mí?-

-Sí, ¡Adiós!-

Eso fue extraño ¿Su jefe dándole una sorpresa? Okey, sin perder más tiempo se adentró a la pizzería.

12 a.m.

Jennifer se había acomodado en su silla, debía admitir que era cómoda, y para pasar el tiempo saco su cuaderno del lugar secreto donde lo había guardado la última vez y empezó a dibujar.

-¡Hola!-Y otra vez salió Foxy gritándole de la nada.

-¡Kyaa!-

Jennifer casi se cae de la silla, por suerte llevaba jeans y no la pollera.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso-

-Pero es divertido-

Claro, para Foxy era divertido, pero a Jennifer le podría dar un infarto.

-¿Qué es eso marinera?-

Entonces Jennifer se dio cuenta de que aun tenía el cuaderno entre sus manos, debía esconderlo, entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea. Primero empujo a Foxy hacia afuera, luego le dio un beso y cuando Foxy se quedó pasmado por tan corto beso Jennifer aprovecho, guardo aunque el cuaderno y salió corriendo, aún era muy tímida.

1 a.m.

Jennifer salió corriendo hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo cuando vio una imagen comprometedora… Chica y Bonnie estaban besándose, bueno era obvio que los dos sentían los mismo uno por el otro, así que ella no quería interrumpir. Cuando llego Foxy, Jennifer le hiso unas señas para que la "parejita" no los vieran y pudieran salir sigilosamente, por suerte pudieron salir de ese incomodo momento y dejar a los otros dos a solas.

-Valla, nunca imagine que esos dos terminaran juntos-

Foxy a veces podía ser un poco ignorante.

-Era muy obvio-Dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo Jennifer.

-Marinera, usted me debe algo-

Jennifer sabia a que se refería Foxy, era obvio que no se iba a saciar con un solo besito, no, Foxy quería más.

-¡Picaron!-

Y claro, Mangle siempre llega para arruinar momentos.

-¿Qué significa picaron?-Le preguntaron Ballon Boy y Ballon Girl a Jennifer.

-Miren, picaron significa…-Y antes de que Mangle pudiera terminar su explicación Foxy se lo había llevado a las rastras por arruinar su momento con Jennifer.

Se escucharon unos cuantos gritos, golpes metálicos, e insultos en la otra habitación, todos quedaron en silencio y rezaron para que el pobre Mangle este bien. Por otra parte, Foxy quería preguntarle a Jennifer la tan ansiada pregunta, quería hacerla su novia de una vez por todas, pero, como todo arruina momentos llega Puppet.

-Jennifer ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-De acuerdo-

Y enfrente de las narices de Foxy, Puppet se llevó a Jennifer a algún lugar de la pizzería.

-¿De que querías hablarme?-

-Bueno… quería saber si… ¿Me podrías dar consejos?-

-¿Consejos?-

-Si-

-¿De qué?-

2 a.m.

Después de una larga charla entre Jennifer y Puppet, al fin ambos salieron del cuarto de donde estaban.

-¿De qué tanto hablaban?-Pregunto Foxy.

-De cosas-Le respondió Puppet.

Y antes de que Foxy desarme a Puppet, Jennifer había desaparecido, resulta que la inocente Jennifer había visto algo que le llamaba la atención.

-¡Un peluche de Foxy!-

En una de las estanterías había un peluche de Foxy, solo que en versión zorrito, Jennifer necesitaba ese peluche.

-No alcanzo-

El maldito estante estaba demasiado alto como para que ella alcanzara, pero una mano robótica se lo alcanzo, era Foxy.

-¿Esto marinera?-

-¡Gracias Foxy!-

Y Jennifer abrazo el peluche de una manera tan inocente, que a Foxy le dio una hemorragia nasal.

"_**Maldito pervertido**_"

3 a.m.

Ya cuando Foxy dejo de largar aceite por la nariz se cansó, le iba a preguntar, no iba a esperar mucho tiempo más. Así que se levantó, agarro a Jennifer como un costal de papas y se la llevo a la oficina.

-¿Qué haces Foxy?-

-Tengo que preguntarle algo-

-Entonces primero bájame-

No se había dado cuenta que aun tenia a Jennifer como un costal de papas, y sin esperar más tiempo el bajo. Pero, para asegurarse de que nadie interrumpa cerró las puertas.

-¿Por qué cierras?-

-Para que nadie interrumpa-

-¿He?-

-Bueno… em… marinera… me preguntaba si…. Si…. ¿¡Si quería ser mi novia!?-

Cri… cri…

-¡SI!-

Y Jennifer salto sobre Foxy tirándolos a ambos en el acto, Jennifer estaba más que sonrojada, sentía maripositas en el estómago, estaba feliz, extremadamente feliz, igual que Foxy. Y como se lo debía, Jennifer beso a Foxy, era un beso inocente y tímido, pero Foxy se sentía en las nubes con tan solo probar los adictivos labios de Jennifer. Y así siguieron hasta que Jennifer se quedó sin oxígeno, así que Foxy le dio un beso en la frente y se quedaron recostados en aunque el suelo.

5 a.m.

Se habían quedado dormidos y los despertó Freddy, porque se había agotado la energía, Jennifer estaba de todos los colores, y Foxy, bueno, el solo jugaba con el peluche de Foxy que había escogido su marinera.

-Bueno, ya van a ser las 6 a.m., será mejor que te vayas alistando para irte Jennifer-

-¡Oki!-

A veces Jennifer podía ser tan inocente como Bonnie, ahora que se preguntaban ¿Qué estarían haciendo Bonnie y Chica?

-¿Dónde están Bonnie y Ch…-

6 a.m. ¡Yeeey!

Malditas campanas, cuando tocan todos tienen que volver a sus lugares, Jennifer se había quedado con la duda, un momento… ¡Se había olvidado de reparar a Foxy! Chuchas, otra vez. Bueno, si tardaba mas aunque el señor Fazbears iba a sospechar.

-¡Muy señorita Crams! Pudo pasar la semana-

-¡Adiós!-

El señor Fazbears no la despidió, Jennifer no era como otros empleados que amenazaban con denunciarlo. Mañana iba a ser otra noche, y un viejo conocido vendría.

…**.**

¡Terminamos!

Estoy más perdida que en un carnaval, pero bueno, esta es la séptima noche, ósea seria como la personalizada, mis más sinceras disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico.

**¡Alerta!**

Necesito que me den ideas ¿Quién puede ser la pareja de Puppet? Quiero que lo decidan ustedes.

¡Adiós!


	15. Un viejo conocido

¡Hola! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero de seguro leyeron mi advertencia, y es que esta semana se me presentaron unos cuantos problemas y no pude actualizar.

Advertencia: [Insertar advertencias anteriores, a la autora le da flojera escribir lo mismo en cada capítulo] ¡Cambios de último momento!

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

¡Empecemos!

…

Jennifer había llegado y había puesto su uniforme a lavar, no podía aguantar que no esté lavado, y de paso lavo toda la ropa sucia, que no era mucha.

-Tengo presentimiento de que esta noche pasara algo interesante-

Bueno, dejando de lado el peluche de Foxy, que se lo había traído, tenía sueño y hambre pero lo que más quería era regresar a la pizzería, también quería preguntarle a Chica que estuvieron haciendo anoche ella y Bonnie cuando Jennifer y Foxy se fueron.

11:25

La ropa le había costado muchísimo y cuando estaba por acostarse a dormir… momento ¡Era Lunes! Tenía que ir a trabajar así que como alma que lleva aunque el diablo Jennifer fue corriendo a darse una ducha y ponerse aunque el uniforme, pero antes de todo guardo aunque el uniforme de guardia nocturno en una mochila.

11:40

Cuando Jennifer se terminó de bañar, se puso su uniforme y agarro la mochila salió corriendo hacia la pizzería, por suerte había aprobado resistencia en secundaria. Había llegado a tiempo a la pizzería, antes de entrar se arregló un poco y entro. El local estaba vacío...

11:25

La pizzería no tuvo tantos clientes ese día, y para cuando cayó la noche Jennifer se fue a cambiar de uniforme a los baño, pero cuando salió algo le llamo la atención. En la puerta estaba apoyado un hombre, que aparentaba de 30 años, que tenía aunque el cabello castaño algo desordenado, era más alto que Jennifer pero más bajo que los humanoides y sus ojos eran celestes, atractivo para cualquier mujer, excepto para Jennifer.

-¡Oh! Veo que se dio cuenta del cambio señorita Crams-

¡Espera! ¿No estará insinuando que…

-¿Me despidieron?-Pregunto con aunque el tono más inocente del mundo, como cuando un niño le pregunta a su mamá si hiso algo malo.

Los dos hombre, y un humanoide (cof, cof Foxy cof cof), casi se desangran de la nariz por la hemorragia nasal que les dio por aunque el tono tan inocente de la chica.

-No, aunque él será su remplazo, para que descanse un poco, es muy difícil mantener dos empleos a la vez-Le explico el señor Fazbears mientras se ponía algodón en la nariz.

Y antes de que Jennifer le agradeciera el señor Fazbears se había ido.

-Soy Mike Schmidt-

-¿Schid?-

-Schmidt-

-¿Midt?-

-Schmidt-Mike estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no era la primera vez que alguien se confundía con su apellido.

-¡Ha! Un gusto Mike Schmidt, yo soy Jennifer Crams-

Al menos la niña tenía cerebro era demasiado inocente, se sentía un pedófilo, por la apariencia Mike dedujo que Jennifer tenía unos 20 años.

-¡Tu!-Grito una voz robótica.

De la nada cuatro robots asesinos rodearon al guardia nocturno.

-Hola, pedazos de chatarra inservible-

-¿¡Que mierda haces aquí!?-Grito Foxy.

Jennifer estaba confundida ¿Ya se conocían?

-Etto…-

Nadie le prestó atención.

-Disculpen pero…-

Nada, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, 1.

-¡Oigan-

Otro grito opaco el suyo, 2.

-¡Me podrían expli…-

La volvieron a interrumpir, 3, de Dios sabe dónde Jennifer saco un palo de escoba.

-¡Oigan pedazos de mierda! ¿¡Me podrían explicar qué coño está pasando aquí!?-

Silencio absoluto, era la primera vez que veían a Jennifer enojada.

-¿¡Me van a responder!? ¿¡Oh quieren que les rompa el cráneo con esto!?-Dijo mientras amenazaba a todos con aunque el palo de escoba, tenía una mirada asesina.

Mike, por miedo a que algo le pase a su integridad física, fue aunque el primero en hablar.

-Claro preciosa, te explica todo-Dijo mientras rodeaba a Jennifer con un brazo por los hombros y se dirigían a _The Office_.

Foxy ardía de los celos ¡No permitiría que un marinero de cuarta le robe a SU novia! Así que salió corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de ellos, pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando estaba por entrar a _The Office _Mike le cerró la puerta en la cara, Jennifer, que estaba prestando absoluta atención en la historia de Mike, no se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

1 a.m.

Mike había terminado de contar su historia.

-A ver ¿Qué entendiste?-

-Que por falta de dinero no tuviste otra opción que trabajar aquí y fuiste aunque el único y el más "apuesto" guardia que pudo tener esta pizzería-

-Exacto-

-Y te despidieron por tener olor-

-¡No fue solo por eso! El maldito jefe de mierda, que además paga una porquería, tenía envidia de mi hermoso y sexual cuerpo esculpido por los dioses-

Okey, eso fue extraño, muy extraño, Jennifer que irse con Foxy pero Mike se lo impedía diciendo que era muy peligroso para una niña como ella.

-Pero…-

-Un no es no-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Jenny mientras hacia un pucherito bien adorable.

Mike casi se desangra otra vez, esa niña era demasiado adorable para la humanidad, Jennifer y Bonnie gobernarían el mundo con su inocencia.

2 a.m.

Por el momento no había pasado nada inusual y ambos guardias estaban tranquilos.

-Dime Mike ¿Qué cosas te gustan?-

-Antes me gustaba mucho el anime y los videojuegos pero eh ido creciendo y ya sabes…-

-¿Qué más?-

-"_** Me gusta el hentai**_"… Nada más-

-De acuerdo-

-¿Por qué insistías de que querías ir con Foxy?-

-Bueno, es mi humanoide favorito y quería pasar tiempo con él, no le molestas que lo acompañe-Jennifer no le iba a costar toda la verdad, si se la contaba tal vez Mike le contara a su jefe y la despedirían y no podría ver más a Foxy y a sus a amigos.

-Interesante… ¿Son novios verdad?-

-¿¡He!?-

Mike comprobó sus sospechas cuando vio la cara de Jennifer que estaba más roja que un tomate, además esta tartamudeaba y decía cosas incoherentes.

-Tranquila, no le diré nada al jefe-

-¿Me lo prometes por tu dedito?-

¿¡Estaban seguros de que Jennifer tenía veinte años!? Bueno, su físico lo comprobaba pero la chica era demasiado inocente y dulce.

-A la mierda el dedito, te lo juro de corazón y ya fue-

-¡Oki!-

Mike tuvo un poco de compasión, tal vez un ratito no le haría mal a nadie.

-Sal un rato, pero te vuelves antes de las 4 a.m.-

-¡Gracias!-

Y Jennifer se fue por el pasillo oeste para ir con Foxy y los demás, mientras que Mike, bueno el hacía dos cosas, primero vigilar a que ninguno se hacer a aunque el, y la segunda era asegurarse de que su compañera este a salvo con esos psicópatas.

3 a.m.

Por aunque el momento todo iba bien, él estaba a salvo y Jennifer seguía intacta, de vez en cuando revisaba la cámara de la _Pirate Cove, _Foxy le mandaba una que otra mirada asesina y con sus labios le enviaba un mensaje escalofriante.

"**La tocas y seré yo quien te meta en un traje de Freddy, oh peor, sé que te gusta el hentai y escondes revistas en el escritorio.**"

¿¡Cómo es que el maldito lo sabía!? Se había asegurado de llevarse sus revistas cuando lo despidieron, aunque ahora que lo recuerda, una vez estaba guardando una revista cuando el capitán iba corriendo hacia _The Office._

-Maldito hijo de puta-

No permitiría que ese robot se metiera con su hentia, o con su yuri, y menos que se lo cuente a los inocentes de Jennifer y Bonnie, les arruinaría la inocencia a los pobres.

4 a.m.

Jennifer fue entrando en el momento justo, había sido algo difícil librarse de Foxy, pero le había prometido a Mike que volvería sana y salva.

-Muy bien pequeña, por lo menos haces caso-Dijo Mike en tono burlón.

-¡Oye! Tengo veinte años-

-Pues pareces de cinco-

Ese maldito pervertido se estaba burlando de ella en sus narices, lo haría pagar por eso, y ya sabía qué hacer.

-Mike ¿Podrías irme a comprar un dulce?-Dijo Jennifer con un tono DEMASIADO inocente.

Y el pobre Mike tuvo una súper y ultra hemorragia nasal mientras vomitaba arcoíris (okno(?) Chica le había dado un consejo, le dijo que si Mike la molestaba que use una voz inocente, sí que funciono.

5 a.m.

Estaban por ser las seis de la mañana, toda esa hora estuvo cuidando de Mike, que por cierto aún no se recuperaba y tenía un algodón en la nariz, había cerrado las puertas cuando se acercaban Bonnie o Chica y revisaba la _Pirate Cove _para que Foxy no salga. No es que tuviese algo contra ellos, estaba más que claro, es solo que Mike era como su "amigo" y no quería que le hagan daño.

6 a.m. ¡Yeeey!

Mike se despertó cuando escucho las campanas, y para su suerte Jennifer estaba alado suyo sana y salva.

-Maldito pervertido-

Y la chica se fue dejando a Mike petrificado, en cierta forma tenía razón, pero la manera en que lo dijo le dio miedo.

…**..**

¡Terminamos!

¿Qué les pareció? Supongo que algunos no se esperaban a Mike, bueno, aunque el estará toda la semana, creo.

¡Adiós!


	16. El regreso

¡Hola! Por primera vez en mi vida responderé reviews, ignoren los aunque son problemas de World.

**Marie2486: **Lamento mucho no usar a Hello Kitty, pero es que se me ocurrió otra idea para Puppet, y si, Mike y Foxy no pueden estar ni dos minutos sin matarse, y todavía no sé si Foxy lograra romperle la cara a Mike antes de que termine la semana.

**BioHazard2015: **Estuve pensando en la idea de Springtrap, lo pensare, y una cosa más ¡Bienvenido al Fandom! No te preocupes de seguro lo harás bien, yo también soy nueva en esto de escribir fics :3.

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias anteriores]

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon… que por cierto nos va a dar otro Five Nights at Freddy's para que nos dé un ataque cardiaco :D

¡Empecemos!

…**.**

La noche no había sido dura, por suerte, pero Jennifer necesitaba descansar un poco.

¡Ring, ring!

¿Por qué siempre elegían los malos momentos para llamar?

Jennifer, a paso de tortuga, se acercó lentamente para contestar el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Hola Jenny!-

Jennifer reconoció inmediatamente la voz.

-Hola Melanie ¿Cómo andas?-

-Bien, bien…em… ¿Quieres venir a elegir el vestido de novia en este momento?-

SI Jennifer hubiera estado tomando algo, de seguro lo hubiera escupido dramáticamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-

-Hoy al mediodía, ya invite a Paula y a Marisa, en Vestidos de Novia, ya sabes dónde queda eso… ¡Adiós!-

Jennifer festejo silenciosamente como una niña pequeña… un momento… ¡Tenia trabajo! Y de un segundo a otro se tiro al suelo maldiciendo todo.

-Tal vez el señor Fazbears me el día libre-

Y sin perder más tiempo Jenny marco rápidamente el número de la pizzería.

12:45

_Pirate Cove_

_._Foxy estaba preocupado, Jennifer aun no aparecía, si mal no recordaba ella había tomado trabajo para mesera ¿Y si le sucedió algo malo? Eso no lo podría aguantar, Jennifer era lo más preciado para aunque el, sin ella su vida volvería a ser un fiasco, pasándose el día observando como algunos niños juegan y de noche atrapar al guardia para meterlo en un traje.

-De seguro está bien, tal vez solo se le hiso tarde-

11:40

Jennifer no había aparecido en todo el día, y Foxy estaba que se quería arrancar sus rojizos y largos pelos. Cuando de repente, como un ángel que baja del cielo, Jennifer entra a la pizzería con su traje de guardia, aunque el jefe se había ido temprano, y a Foxy le importo una mierda que después los demás lo regañen así que sin perder más tiempo salió de la _Pirate Cove _y fue a abrazar a Jenny bajo la mirada de todos.

-Foxy, también te extrañe, pero me dejas sin aire-Dijo Jennifer intentando tocar aunque el piso, que le era imposible.

-¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo marinera?-Le pregunto Foxy, negándose a bajarla.

-Em…bueno-

_Flashback._

_Y sin perder más tiempo, Jennifer marco aunque el número de la pizzería._

_-¿Hola?-Le contesto una voz grave, estaba claro que era su jefe._

_-Hola jefe, quería preguntarle algo-_

_-¿Quién es?-_

_-Jennifer Crams…-_

_-¡Ha! ¿Qué necesita?-_

_-¿Me podría dar aunque el día libre?-_

… _Jennifer se esperaba lo peor._

_-Bueno-_

_Y su jefe le corto… ¿¡Que carajos!? Bueno, no estaba tan mal, pero solo fue un "bueno" Jenny creía que tendría que suplicarle para que le dé el día libre, así que sin esperar más fue corriendo a cambiarse para encontrarse con las demás…_

_Fin Flashback._

-Y eso fue lo que paso…-

-¡Ah! Entonces todo está bien… una cosa más, hoy a la tarde vino una amiga suya, ya sabes la chica que tiene tu misma estatura, es blanca, con cabello negro y ojos azules, la que Freddy está interesado-

-¿Ha Freddy le interesa Mary?-

Y de repente el nombrado hiso su aparición golpeándole la cabeza a Foxy.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-

-Si lo es, cuando crees que nadie te escucha hablas de ella-

-Eso es porque… porque… ¡Que te importa!-

Y Freddy volvió a su lugar haciendo un pucherito. Cuando de repente se escuchan algunos ruidos del baño de mujeres.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-

-No lo sé, pero mejor investigue antes de que llegue Mike-

Y como un gusanito Jennifer se deslizo de los brazos de Foxy y callo derechito al piso, y se fue corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres, con Foxy detrás de ella.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-

-¡Sorpresa!-

Y de la nada una pelinegra salto sobre Jennifer.

-Mary ¿¡Que haces aquí!?-

-Bueno, así tiempo que no nos vemos y quería darte una sorpresa, además también vine a ver a Freddy-

-¿¡He!?-

-Ya sabes, no nos vemos desde nuestra infancia, y quería darle una sorpresa-

Mary tuvo que haber aguantado mucho en ese baño, de seguro se la arreglo para que ningún empleado la viera.

-¡Marinera! ¿¡Esta bien!?-Le grito Foxy al llegar al baño de mujeres después de haber escuchado un grito.

-SI, mira, acá esta Mary-

-¿Quién?-

-Mi amiga-

¿Qué amiga?... ¡Ah! Su amiga de la que estuvieron hablando desde hace un rato.

-Hol…-

-_¡Jennifer!_-

-¿Quién es el?-Pregunto Mary.

-Es el otro guardia nocturno, vamos antes de que haga algo loco-

Y ambas chics fueron corriendo hacia la puerta para recibir al castaño, y evitar que se vuelva loco.

-¡Hola Mike!-Saludo Jenny.

-¡Hola Jenny! ¿Quién es ella?-Pregunto Mike notando a la pelinegra.

-Es una amiga, se quedó aquí para visitarme… ¡Por favor no le digas nada al jefe!-

-Un gusto soy Mary-

-Soy Mike Schmidt, tranquila pequeña, no le diré nada al jefe-

Mary no sospecho nada, su mejor amiga no saldría con un hombre de 30 años, y los tres se dirigieron a la oficina para empezar la noche.

12 a.m.

¡Ring, ring!

Jennifer estaba asombrada ¿Las llamadas existían desde hace mucho? Tal vez Mike las conocía, pero ella escucho casi todas, excepto la de la segunda noche.

-Yo contesto-Dijo Mary.

"_Uhh, ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Hola?..."_

Y antes de que empiece la llamada Jennifer corto el teléfono.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Le reprocho Mary.

Jennifer no contesto, no quería que su mejor amiga se enterada de lo que pasaba en ese lugar por las noches.

1 a.m.

-¡Por favor Mike! Déjanos salir un rato-Le rogaban desde hace rato Jennifer y Mary al castaño.

Mike tenía sus razones para no dejarlas salir, eran como sus pequeñas hermanas menores que nunca tuvo, y el las protegería de cualquier peligro... aunque su paciencia tenía un límite.

-¡De acuerdo! Vallan, pero vuelven antes de las 4 a.m.-

-¡Gracias!-Y ambas chicas salieron corriendo, una a la _Pirate Cove _y la otra al _Show Stage._

Jennifer tenia trabajo que hacer, quería reparar a Foxy antes de que se termine la semana, y había guardado las piezas de repuesto en la _Pirate Cove, _mientras que Mary se dirigía a ver a Freddy.

-¡Hola marinera!-Le saludo Foxy al ver a Jenny entras.

Jennifer no le hiso caso, y escaneo a Foxy para ver que tenía que reparar, las piernas, la mandíbula y el agujero del pecho… ¡Pan comido! Y sin perder más tiempo empezó arreglándole la pierna derecha.

Mientras tanto, Mary llego rápido al _Show Stage _y fue directamente a abrazar a Freddy, era igual de suave como lo recordaba.

-¡Hola Freddy! ¿Me extrañaste?-

-¿Mary? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a visitarte a ti y a Jenny-Dijo de manera dulce Mary.

Freddy en parte se alegró por eso, la había visto en una de las mesas observándolo y buscando a Jenny, hace un tiempo que no la veía… e iba a aprovechas las horas que tenía disponible.

4 a.m.

El tiempo les había dado tiempo a Jennifer y a Mary para hacer lo que tenían que hacer, Jennifer le arreglo a Foxy la pierna derecha y la mandíbula, y Mary había estado con Freddy, mientras que Bonnie y Chica iban a cazar a Mike.

-¡Llegamos!-

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-Les pregunto Mike.

-No tardamos mucho.-Le reprocho Jenny.

-¡Sí! Llegamos a tiempo-Concordó Mary.

Mike no les hiso caso, y siguió revisando las cámaras, eso enfureció mucho a las chicas, así que Jennifer le susurro algo al odio a Mary y esta asistió.

-Mike…-Hablo Jenny.

-Acaso…-Continuo Mary.

-¿Hicimos algo malo?-Le preguntaron las dos con un tono inocente nivel Bonnie.

Y claro que aunque el pobre Mike se volvió a desangrar por la nariz ¿Por qué tenían que castigarlo de la misma manera? Ha este paso el pobre se quedaría sin sangre.

6 a.m. ¡Yeeey!

Y como en la noche anterior Jennifer estuvo cuidando de Mike revisando las cámaras, en compañía de Mary. Cuando tocaron las campanas aunque el castaño se levantó y se sacó aunque el algodón de la nariz.

-¿Van a seguir haciendo eso?-

-Si-

-Maldito pervertido-

Y ambas chicas se fueron juntas dejando a Mike riendo, ojala que esas niñas nunca cambiaran.

-Malditas mocosas-Susurro Mike antes de levantarse e irse a su casa.

…**.**

¡Terminamos!

Si sigo así dejare al pobre Mike sin sangre, hace tiempo que no aparecía Mary, así que decidí ponerla otra vez.

¡Adiós!


	17. Ideas

¡Hola!... ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Lisa subiendo un capitulo un domingo? ¡Se viene aunque el Fin del Mundo! Bueno ya, tal vez si se venga aunque el fin del Mundo, pero es que tengo algo de tiempo, ignoren los "aunque" son problemas de Word.

Descalimar: Fie Light at Freddy no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Lawton… ando escribiendo esto en todos los capítulos que eh publicado.

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias anteriores] Tal vez sea un poco cursi… un momento, ya tengo capítulos cursis, pero la cursilería es esencial para aunque el romance.

**DanielaPcQ**: Me alegro que te allá gustado mucho aunque el cap!

**Marie2486**: Jejeje, agrada tu idea de una peleíta entre Mike y Foxy, pobre Foxy, esperando todo aunque el día por Jennifer, y espero que tu castigo no dure mucho.

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**: ¡Oh por Glob! Me encantan tus fics, cuando leí tu primer comentario estaba en la casa de una amiga y prácticamente llore, grite y deje sordas a todas mientras vomitaba arcoíris. Me alegro que te encantara aunque el cap, y si ¡Foxy es bien lindo! Y con Freddy y Mary, bueno, me imagino a Mangle gritándoles "_¡Picaron!_"

¡Comencemos!

…**..**

Era hermoso cuando Jennifer podía tirarse en la cama y dormir por lo menos dos horas, ese día nadie la molesto.

11:20

Se había puesto la alarma, porque si no hubiera seguido durmiendo, y como le sobraba tiempo fue a darse un baño. Cuando termino su baño saco un uniforme de mesera de repuesto (Tal vez tenga uniformes ilimitados como Tsuna*) y se fue a la pizzería para volver a trabajar.

12:05

Ese día aunque el señor Fazbears había llamado a todas las empleadas, menos a los chicos, para que se reunieran en la su oficina.

-Muy bien chicas, las eh llamado porque…-Empezó aunque el señor Fazbears.

-Termine de una puta vez-Hablo una empleada entre medio de las chicas, era la recepcionista que le había dado sus uniformes a Jennifer.

-Ejem, bueno, nos hemos reunido aquí porque como ustedes ya sabrás, se acerca San Valentín, y este año haremos algo diferente, quiero ideas-

-Podríamos decorar todo bien cursi…-

-Podríamos poner descuentos en las pizzas solo por ese día…-

-Podríamos hacerlo al estilo japonés-Comento Jenny, Paula le había contado como festejan en Japón el día de San Valentín.

-Hum ¿Y cómo sería al estilo japonés, señorita Crams?-Le pregunto el señor Fazbears.

Todas las chicas la voltearon a ver interrogantes, ciertamente, Jennifer solo comento eso porque pensó que nadie le haría caso.

"**Puta madre**"

-Bueno… En Japón las chicas les preparan chocolates a los chicos como a la familia, amigos, novios, personas que le gustan, etc.-

-Es una buena idea, bueno, lo haremos al estilo japonés, pero, para tener más clientes, daremos clases de cocina de algunos chocolates, Chica las ayudara así que… ¡Organícense!-

Todas las chicas salieron de la oficina, solo para bombardear a Jennifer con un montón de preguntas.

-¡Bueno! Cállense, a ver… tu, tú y tu-Señalo a unas tres chicas- Tendrán aunque el primer turno ustedes harán el… _Giri choko, _que es aunque el chocolate por obligación…-

Y así siguió Jennifer, como la puta ama, dividiendo grupos, para su suerte en la pizzería había una computadora con internet e impresora, así que les imprimió la receta a todas, incluso a Chica. Jennifer, Mary y Chica estarían en el último turno enseñado el _Honmei choko, _le había preguntado al jefe si podía traer a una amiga ya que no había tantas chicas porque las había dividido en grupos anteriores

11:05

Ese día había salido temprano de su departamento para ir caminando y no ir a las apuradas como si de una carrera se tratase. Cuando estaba a tan solo dos cuadras de la pizzería Jenny vio como una sombra se acercaba lentamente hacia ella.

-Jennifer Crams, la chica que es amiga de esas repugnantes maquinas-Le hablo un hombre todo vestido de negro, un poco más alto que ella.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo sabes de mí?-Jennifer se empezó a asustar, nunca había visto a ese hombre en su vida, y que aunque el la conociera la asustaba mucho.

-Voy a tomar venganza, esos malditos hijos de puta mataron a mi hermano, y ahora yo me desharé de algo que ellos aman, primero empezare por ti y luego empezare por tu amiguita-Le conto el hombre mientras una sádica sonrisa decoraba su rostro

El no iba a violarla, no, el vino a matar, Jennifer observo como el hombre sacaba lentamente un cuchillo de su bolsillo y antes de que él se abalance contra ella para matarla esta le piso fuertemente aunque el pie y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la pizzería.

11:16

Jennifer había llegado, pero para su mala suerte otra vez el señor Fazbears había salido temprano, y ella no tenía llave solo Mike tenia, intento forcejear la puerta pero no tuvo resultado y cuando se dio la vuelta y vio cómo aunque el hombre se acercaba hasta ella decidió probar por la puerta de atrás, ella sabía que la pizzería tenía una puerta trasera.

"_**Carajo, por favor que alguien me ayude**_"

Lo bueno es que alguien había dejado la puerta abierta y eso le ayudo mucho a Jenny, pero cuando quiso cerrarla el hombre había llegado. Jenny siguió corriendo por el pasillo que estaba conectado por la puerta hasta llegar a otra puerta, que también estaba abierta.

"_**Por favor, que estén ahí**_**"**

Cuando la abrió se dio cuenta de que era un pasadizo secreto que terminaba en el _Backstage_. Pero cuando quiso gritar por ayuda una mano le tapó la boca.

-Genial niña, ahora podre matarte como esos monstruos mataron a mi hermano, tranquila, será lenta y dolorosamente-Le susurro en aunque el odio.

Jennifer forcejeo e intento morderlo, pero le hombre la estaba amenazando con un cuchillo y no pudo hacer nada, aunque el la empujo hacia la mesa donde se encontraba un traje de Chica que estaba vacío.

-Perfecto, entraras bien en ese traje-

Y sin saber cómo pudo hacerlo, el hombre la llevo hasta el traje e intento meterla, Jennifer seguía forcejeando, ese traje era demasiado chico para ella, y cuando estuvo casi metida pudo sentir como los cables, tubos y otras cosas le rajaban la piel, y en un descuido el hombre saco la mano de la boca de Jennifer. Varias lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de la chica, le dolía demasiado, y cuando sintió que le estaba haciendo una herida profunda grito.

1 a.m.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Se escuchó por toda la pizzería.

Todos escucharon el grito, hasta los Toys, Mary, Bonnie, Chica y Freddy estaban conversando en ese momento, Mike recién llegaba a la pizzería y Foxy estaba esperando en la puerta a que llegue Jenny, a todos se les congelo los circuitos y a Mary y Mike se les congelo la sangre… sabían perfectamente de quien era ese grito.

Todos fueron corriendo al _Backstage, _pero aunque el primero en llegar fue Foxy por ser el más rápido de todos, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la más horrible escena que alguien pudo a ver visto en su vida. Había un hombre vestido de negro que estaba intentando meter a Jennifer en un traje de Chica, mientras que esta forcejeaba y lloraba. Eso los enfureció a todos, incluso a Golden Freddy y a Puppet.

-Maldita escoria, la vas a pagar muy caro-Le hablo encabronadamente Foxy.

Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de los once humanoides y dos humanos sudo frio, y de inmediato soltó a la chica para empezar a correr, pero era tarde, los once humanoides lo sujetaron antes de que escape, mientras que Mike y Mary se encargaban de sacar a Jennifer de ese traje, cuando la pudieron sacar fueron rápidamente a la oficina para curar sus heridas.

_The Office_

Mike había sacado un uniforme y un botiquín de primero auxilios que había escondido detrás del escritorio, Jennifer estaba inconsciente y llena de sangre.

-Yo la curare, tu espera afuera-Le ordeno firmemente Mary.

Mike le hiso caso, y cuando estuvo afuera Mary le cerró la puerta. Esto no le gustaba para nada a Mike, un amigo suyo estaba realmente herido y ahora casi perdía a su amiga por un maldito y puto ladrón oh lo que sea.

-Ya casi pierdo a Jeremy, no quiero perder a otra persona más-

Jeremy FitzGerald, víctima de la mordida del 87, que la ocasiono un humanoide de nombre Magle, sin lóbulo frontal, vivo y en coma… el mejor amigo de Mike, su pequeño y miedoso hermano menor.

2 a.m.

Mike había escuchado unos gritos del _Backstage_ que seguramente provenían del muy hijo de puta, y cuando cesaron esos gritos la puerta se abrió.

-Estará bien, tenía muchos rasguños y una sola herida profunda, por suerte la cure a tiempo-Hablo mientras se secaba aunque el sudor con la manga de su suéter verde oscuro, el color de los ojos de Jennifer.

Cuando Mike quiso entras a la oficina alguien se adelante, diviso como una figura de cabello rojo entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta.

-¡Oye maldito bastardo! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!-

Foxy no le hiso caso, quería saber cómo estaba su marinera, ya habían terminado de asesinas dolorosamente al hombre, pero ahora solo necesitaba ver a Jennifer, cuando vio como intentaban meterla en un traje su alma de niño quiero llora.

-¿F-Fo-Foxy?-Hablo entrecortadamente Jennifer, estaba recobrando la conciencia.

-No hable marinera, de seguro su amiga le curo las heridas, si habla empeoraran más-Dijo Foxy mientras se acercaba lentamente a la silla.

Foxy tenía ganas de llora, no sabía que hubiera echo si le sacan a Jennifer, esa niña con cabello castaño que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, tenía un flequillo divido en dos, una parte le tapaba parte de un ojo, y la otra parte más corta dejaba ver que el color de sus ojos eran verdes oscuros, era alta con buen físico, no era exagerado, pero eso no le quitaba lo hermosa que era, con una piel casi tan blanca como la nieve. Jennifer sintió como su cabeza se mojaba con pequeñas gotitas ¿Acaso…? Cuando levanto la mirada confirmo sus sospechas… Foxy estaba llorando, puede que suene raro, pero él estaba llorando aceite, y de repente sintió como sus brazos abrazan su aun dolorido cuerpo, pero no le importó, aunque el abrazo que estaba recibiendo de parte de Foxy era lo que necesitaba.

3 a.m.

Estuvieron abrazados por un buen rato, hasta que al fin se soltaron y Foxy cargo a Jennifer al estilo nupcial.

-¿Q-que haces Foxy?-Pregunto Jennifer mientras se sonrojaba, le habían puesto un uniforme mucho más grande que el de ella.

-Yo no soy el único preocupado-Dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Cuando Foxy abrió la puerta Jennifer pudo observar diez humanoides y dos humanos esperaban impacientemente y con cara de preocupados.

-¿¡Jennifer estas bien!?-Preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Sí, estoy bien, solo un poco adolorida-Les respondió mientras les regalaba una cálida sonrisa.

Mary quería abrazar a su amiga, pero no alcanzaba, así que se subió por la espalda de Freddy mientras se sentaba en sus hombros, y cuando al fin estuvo en una estatura considerable la abrazo… y empezó a llorar, claro que el pobre Freddy se hubiera sonrojado… si tal solo pudiera.

-¡Hay Jennifer! Estuve muy asustada-

-T-tranquila, estoy bien-

Estaban haciendo una escenita, pero a nadie le importaba, solo les importaba que Jennifer este bien, y como todos estaban tan preocupados no atacaron a Mike.

-Bueno ya basta de cursilería-Dijo la pelinegra soltando a la castaña.

Ya todos estaban tranquilos, Jennifer estaba bien y estaba a salvo cuando de repente.

-¡Kyaa!-Grita Mary.

-¿¡Sucede algo malo!?-Preguntaron Jenny y Freddy al unísono.

-¡Mañana es San Valentín!-Grito Mary a todo pulmón mientras daba bailecitos aun arriba de los hombros de Freddy, aunque a este no le importaba mucho.

Mientras todos asistían de acuerdo, uno solo se puso nervioso ¿¡Como se pudo olvidar de esa fecha tan especial!? Foxy se dio una cachetada mentalmente mientras pensaba que le podía dar a la marinera.

-Esperen-Hablo firmemente Jennifer-No va a ser como antes, eta vez es al estilo japonés-

-¿Ósea que las chicas les dan chocolate a los chicos?-Pregunto Mary, mientras abrazaba la cabeza de Freddy.

Los demás no entendieron a que se referían con eso, excepto Mike.

-¿Al estilo japonés?-Pregunto Mangle.

-En Japón las chicas le regalan chocolate a los chicos, según el rango que sean-Hablaron Jenny, Mary y Mike.

**-. **_**Honmei choko:**_ (chocolate verdadero o favorito). Es el que tiene realmente valor amoroso, se regala a la pareja o a la persona por la que se tiene un interés romántico. Suelen ser los más caros o elaborados, apostado por marcas de prestigio o por dulces con chocolate hechos por ellas mismas-

**-. **_**Tomo choko: **_(chocolate de amistad). Estos chocolates se intercambian entre amigas, o también entre compañeras de estudios. En los colegios es habitual que se permita que los niños se regalen chocolate, aunque algunas escuelas lo prohíben debido a que algunos niños pueden quedarse sin recibir nada.-

-**. **_**Giri choko: **_(chocolate de obligación). No es una obligación en el sentido que nosotros tenemos de ese término, ya que tiene mucho que ver con la forma de ser de la sociedad japonesa. Normalmente son los chocolates que ellas regalan a compañeros de trabajo, suelen ser pequeños detalles, baratos, que se dan sin que haya ningún interés romántico.-

-**. **_**Fami choko: **_(chocolate para la familia). Son los chocolates que se regalan a los miembros masculinos de la familia.-

-**. **_**Sewa choko: **_(chocolate de agradecimiento). Es como una variedad del chocolate de obligación, ya que es el que se regala a esa persona a la que se debe una gratitud especial. Puede ser también un compañero de trabajo, un amigo, un profesor. etc.-

-Y esos son todos los chocolates-Terminaron los tres.

Todos estaban asombrados, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que existía esa tradición en Japón.

-Bueno, ya que todo está arreglado volvamos a lo que debemos hacer-Hablo Chica mirando amenazadoramente a Mike.

Este por puro impulso se metió en la oficina y cerró la puerta.

-Bueno ¡Todos a sus lugares!-Hablo Freddy.

-Foxy, bájame por favor-

Foxy la bajo, y cuando la castaña toco suelo rápidamente agarro la mano del Capitán y se lo llevo a toda prisa hacia la _Pirate Cove. _Mientras que Mary se negaba a bajar de los hombros de Freddy, se sentían muy cómodos.

_Pirate Cove._

-Marinera ¿Por qué me trajo?-

-Voy a seguir arreglándote-

-Pero…-

-Sin peros, si te portas bien te daré un regalo.

Y Foxy se quedó quieto como estatua mientras Jennifer le arreglaba la pierna que faltaba.

5 a.m.

Jennifer había terminado rápido por suerte, y Foxy quería saber que haría la marinera.

-Bueno, mañana arreglare ese agujero que está en tu pecho-

-Okey-

Como había prometido Jennifer se paró, se sonrojo hasta el punto que sintió sus mejillas arder, y abrazo a Foxy, una indirecta para que él tome la iniciativa. Foxy entendió la indirecta y lentamente se fue acercando a los labios de Jennifer, cuando de repente ella paso sus brazos a su nuca y lo beso como si no hubiera un mañana, usualmente Foxy tomaba la iniciativa, pero esta vez fue diferente, Foxy con aunque el mayor cuidado del mundo mordió aunque el labio inferior de Jennifer, esta se sorprendió y abrió la boca dándole la oportunidad a Foxy se meter su lengua, si todos los humanoides tenían lengua, era la primera vez que Jennifer besaba con lengua así que era toda una inexperta.

_Show Stage._

Bonnie y Chica habían regresado a sus puestos ya que Mike les había cerrado otra vez la puerta, y cuando volvieron se encontraron con Mary y Freddy hablando, al fin la chica se había resignado a bajar de los hombros de su osito favorito.

-¿De qué hablan?-Les pregunto Chica.

-De que hace tiempo que vengo a visitarlo, y Jennifer todavía no se había dado cuenta-Le respondió Mary.

-¿He?-Pregunto incrédulo Bonnie, él tampoco había notado a la pelinegra.

-Sí, estuve en el "_Sótano Secreto_" Y solo Freddy y los Toys lo sabían-

Okey, todo se había ido al carajo ¿Cómo es que esa niña sabia del sótano? Bonnie y Chica aún no se lo podían creer. Iban a seguir preguntando pero todos fijaron su mirada en Puppet, Ballon Boy y Ballon Girl, resulta que los tres estaban hablando animadamente, pero cuando Ballon Boy se distraía con algo Puppet y BG se mataban con la mirada.

-No sé qué fue más extraño, eso, oh que tu hayas estado escondiéndote por las noches en aunque el sótano-Le dijo Chica.

-Pero cuando los dos que están en la _Pirate Cove,_ que de seguro estarán haciendo algo indecente, se gastaban la energía yo debía salir por la rutina-Aclaro Freddy.

-¿Haciendo algo indecente?-Preguntaron Bonnie y Mary inocentemente.

Ahora era el turno de Freddy, y sin querer de Chica, de que les dé una hemorragia nasal.

-Ustedes tres dominaran aunque el Mundo con su inocencia-Le aclaro Chica mientras se ponía algodón en la nariz.

-Pero…-

6 a.m. ¡Yeeey!

Jennifer y Foxy salieron de la _Pirate Cove _desarreglados, a Jennifer tenía su camisa se estaba bajando de una lado, su pelo estaba todo alborotado y estaba con la cara toda sonrojada, mientras que a Foxy le faltaba su pañuelo, su cabello estaba más desarmado de lo habitual y su parche no estaba tapando su ojo, extraño…

-¿Qué les sucedió?-Pregunto Bonnie.

Y de la nada sale Mangle…

-¡Picaron!-

-¡Cállate!-

Cuando Foxy estaba a punto de golpear a Magle aparece Mike.

-¡SI perras, soy el PUTO AMO!-Grito a todo pulmón mientras les levantaba aunque el dedo medio a todos, menos a Mary y a Jennifer-¿¡Pero qué diablos te paso Jennifer!?-

-Cállate, maldito pervertido-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos-Hablo la pelinegra.

Ambas chicas se despidieron y se fueron corriendo a la salida, pero en la entrada…

-¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en una relación con Foxy!?-Le susurro gritando Mary a Jennifer.

-¿¡Porque tu no me dijiste que te gustaba Freddy!?-Le pregunto en tono de broma también susurrando.

Mary se sonrojo igual que Jennifer cuando salía de la _Pirate Cove._

-Eh… em… yo-Y la pelinegra salió corriendo justo a tiempo, el señor Fazbears estaba llegando.

-Lo lamento mucho señorita Crams, me eh estado yendo temprano de la pizzería porque tuve mucho papeleo y estaba demasiado cansado-

-No hay problema señor-

-Por cierto ¿Ese es su uniforme?-Le pregunto notando que Jenny tenía un uniforme que le triplicaba su talla.

-Em…-Y esta vez fue Jennifer la que salió corriendo.

El señor Fazbears se quedó mirando la dirección en donde corrió la castaña "_**Mujeres…**_" Cuando entro a la pizzería olfateo un horrible aroma que provenía del _Backstage,_ resulta que en un traje de Chica había un hombre todo mutilado que vestía de negro, y ahora le tocaba más papeleo.

…

¡Terminamos!

Fue aunque el capítulo más largo que haya escrito en mi vida ¡Pobre Jenny! Casi la matan y… ¿Mary visitaba desde antes la pizzería? Y… ¡Se acerca San Valentín! Claro que en el fic, parezco una Wikipedia de chocolates japoneses y… ¿¡Habrá Puppet x Ballon Boy x Ballon Gir!? Oh por Glob, tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza que de seguro explotaría. El _mujeres _me recuerda a León de Resident Evil.

*Tsuna: Es el protagonistas de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, tiene uniformes infinitos que no se acaban nunca.

¡Adiós!


	18. Un San Valentin ¿Normal? Primera parte

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? De seguro estarán bien, y aun no sé porque pregunto si me respondo yo misma… dejando mi estupidez de lado. ¿Qué habrán echo Jennifer y Foxy esa última hora? Bueno, tal vez lo responda en este cap.

¡Ah responder reviews se ha dicho!

**Marie2486:** El puto man era el hermano de una de las tantas víctimas de esa pizzería, claro que era un guardia nocturno, y bueno ya sabes lo demás. See ¿Quién no es pervertido en esa pizzería? Jajá y Freddy es el pedobear… ¿Qué se habrá imaginado esa pervertida mente tuya? e.e

**DanielaPcQ: **Oooww, con palabras como esas hacen que me derrita de ternura… jejeje esto me huele a triangulo amoroso.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias anteriores, a la autora le da un poco de flojera]

…**.**

Jennifer siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su departamento, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para parar a descansar, pero su sorpresa fue que cuando llego se encontró a Mary esperándola en la puerta toda sonrojada y agitada… ¿Cómo sabia en que piso vivía? Ella le había contado en que calle y en qué edificio pero no en que piso y en que puerta… aun mas extraño.

-Mary ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Creíste que te escaparías de mi fácilmente ¿Verdad?-

-¿Ah que te refieres?-Esta charla ya le estaba dando miedo.

-Primero entremos-

Jennifer no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso a la pelinegra que la miraba fijamente, cuando entraron y Jennifer se aseguro de que la puerta este bien cerrada empezó el interrogatorio.

-A ver señorita Crams ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo anoche usted y Foxy?-

Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, se sonrojo tanto que lo primero que pensó Mary fue…

"_**Esta salió de allí sin inocencia**_"

-Bueno, lo que paso fue que…-

_Flashback._

_Jennifer y Foxy llevaban vario rato besándose y el ganador de esa pelea de leguas fue Foxy, claro que se tuvieron que separar porque la pequeña se quedaba sin aire. Ambos estaban agitados y un pequeño hilito de salía los unía aun, así que Jennifer hiso algo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hace tiempo, así que alzo sus brazos y empezó a acaricias las orejitas de Foxy… eran suavecitas, a Foxy simplemente le encantaba ese tacto, hace un ratito había saboreado a su marinera más a fondo y ahora sentía una placentera acaricia. _

_-¿Te eh dicho algunas vez que eres endemoniadamente sexy?-Le dijo Foxy de manera seductora a Jennifer._

_-No-Le respondió Jennifer con el mismo tono sin dejar de acariciar las orejitas de Foxy._

_A Foxy le encantaba esa sensación, así que sin querer se tiro de espaldas cayendo al suelo… eso los despeino un poco a ambos, y Foxy poso sus brazos en las caderas de la chica abrazándola._

_-¿Quién te puso ese enorme uniforme? Huele al marinero de agua dulce-_

_-No sé, cuando desperté ya lo tenía-_

_-¿No te duelen las heridas?-_

_-No mucho-_

_Foxy tenía ganas de volver a llorar, pero por lo menos Jennifer estaba bien… era lo único que le importaba._

_-¡Ya van a ser las seis! Vamos antes de que esos pervertidos pienses algo indecente-Le aviso Jennifer._

_-¿Y quien dijo que no íbamos a hacer algo indecente?-Le pregunto Foxy con un tono pervertido._

_Toda impresión de maldad se desvaneció cuando Foxy levanto a ambos de un tirón, y cargo a Jennifer de manera nupcial._

_-Pervertido… mejor camino yo sola-Le susurro Jennifer mientras se volvió a escurrir como un gusanito todo sonrojado, esa acción le desacomodo la camisa y sin querer tiro el pañuelo de Foxy._

_Fin Flashback._

10:46

-Y eso fue todo lo que paso…-Termino de relatar Jennifer, claro que omitiendo algunas partes.

-¿Tú crees que Foxy ande calenturiento?-

-¿Calenturiento?-

-Ya sabes, que te quiere sacar completamente la inocencia, porque de allí saliste con media inocencia intacta-

Jennifer enrojeció al toque, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-Eh… ¡Bueno! En un rato tendré que ir trabajar-Hablo rápidamente Jennifer cambiando de tema.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… mis papas dijeron que me consiguiera un empleo, que tal si…-

-¿Si?-

-¡Trabajamos juntas como meseras! Y cuando termine nuestro turno nos quedaremos-

-No es tan fácil como dices, hace tiempo que no duermo bien-

-No importa-

-Bueno, espera que me tengo que preparar-

Jennifer se levanto de la silla donde se habían sentado y fue directo a su cuarto, cuando estuvo allí empezó a buscar hilo y aguja. Ya encontradas las cosas las guardo en la mochila y se cambio de uniforme, luego guardo su uniforme de guardia nocturno que había lavado en la mochila.

11:50

Antes de ir a la pizzería se habían tomado un café porque estaban un poco agotadas. Y cuando llegaron fueron directamente a la oficina del señor Fazbears… que milagrosamente estaba.

-Disculpe señor-Hablo tímidamente Mary.

-¿Qué desea señorita?-Fazbears no estaba de humor, tenía mucho papeleo y estaba terriblemente cansado.

-Me preguntaba si… ¿Podría trabajar como mesera?-

-De acuerdo, empieza ahora, la señorita Crams le entregara su uniforme-

Fue jodidamente fácil.

11:33

Todas las empleadas se tuvieron que quedar un tiempo extra para practicar la receta de los chocolates ya que al día siguiente era San Valentín.

-Bueno Jennifer, falta media hora para que empiece tu turno-

-Ya se Mary, pero antes…-

Ambas chicas miraron a Chica, ella también había participado en la práctica, en unas horas era San Valentín y no podían estar con las manos vacías… y en un segundo Jennifer y Mary corrieron hasta el escenario, cargaron a Chica y se fueron corriendo a la cocina.

-E-esperen… ¿¡Que carajos hacen!?-

Cuando estuvieron dentro de la cocina Mary cerro con llave.

-Mira Chica, en media hora es San Valentín y suponemos que tu también le quieres regalar un chocolate a Bonnie ¿Eh picarona?-

-Ca-cállate y saca los ingredientes para hacer chocolate-

12 a.m.

Las tres chicas estuvieron preparando un chocolate para cada uno de los chicos, aunque inesperadamente se unieron Ballon Girl, Toy Chica, Magle (No era hombre?) Y Toy Bonnie (Otro hombre?).

-¿Por qué están aquí?-Les pregunto Jennifer a Mangle y a Toy Bonnie.

-Porque si-Le respondió Mangle.

-Porque no tenemos otra cosa mejor que hacer-Le respondió Toy Bonnie.

La mayoría hiso _**Honmei choko **_y _**Tomo choko**_ para regalar, claro que BG no hiso _**Honmei choko **_porque era muy chiquita para eso.

_The Office._

Mike estaba en la oficina revisando como siempre, curiosamente cuando reviso la cámara de _Kitchen _escucho un par de voces y risas.

-¿Qué diablos estarán haciendo esas dos?-

Cuando estaba por levantarse para ir a revisar vio a Bonnie asomarse por la puerta y rápidamente la cerró.

-Mejor me quedo aquí… por si las dudas-

_Show Stage._

-¿Dónde crees que se hayan ido las chicas?-Le pregunto Foxy a Freddy.

-No lo sé, solo sé que se llevaron a Chica-

Estaban preocupados solo las vieron irse y de allí no sabían nada mas de ellas…

-¿Aun te gusta Mary?-

Y Foxy recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Hola!... ¿Qué te sucedió Foxy?-Le pregunto Bonnie que había llegado cuando el zorrito se encontraba en el piso con una pequeña y casi imperceptible abolladura… suerte que era pequeña porque sino Jennifer se habría dado cuenta.

-Nada-Contesto el Capitán levantándose.

-¿Alguien vio a Chica?-

-Se la llevaron las chicas-

-Ah, entiendo-Dijo Bonnie bajando sus orejitas… quería pasar tiempo con la pollita, era San Valentín.

_Kitchen._

2 a.m.

Todas estaban terminando sus chocolates, pero la primera que termino fue Jenny…

-Bueno, yo termine los míos, dejare que se enfríen ¡Adiós!-

Y Jennifer salió corriendo hacia la _Pirate Cove, _tenía que terminar algo, bajo la mirada sorpresiva de todas.

-¿Qué tiene que terminar?-

-Ni idea-

-…-

Silencio incomodo… mentes pervertidas funcionando.

_Pirate Cove._

Cuando Jennifer llego vio a Foxy sentado.

-Foxy, sácate la chaqueta y la camisa-

-¿Eh?-

-Rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo-

Jennifer se fue acercando poco a poco mientras Foxy se desvestía su vestimenta de arriba.

3 a.m.

-Ugh…Marinera… valla más despacio-

-Si… voy más despacio no terminare-

-Pero… se siente raro-

-Shh-

Jennifer estaba toda sudada mientras que Foxy estaba sentado en la silla… a Jenny le faltaba poco para terminar de coser los agujeros que tenia Foxy.

-¡Auch!-

-Lo siento Foxy, ya casi termino-

Efectivamente Jennifer termino justo a tiempo para no hacer sufrir más al pobre Capitán que tenia cola y orejas de zorro.

-Ahora si vístete-

-¿Por qué no me vistes tu mejor?-Le respondió seductoramente el zorrito.

Jennifer se sonrojo mucho, estuvo a punto de insultar a Foxy con su típico "_Maldito pervertido_" De no haber sido que se acordó de los chocolates, así que sin pensárselo dos veces fue corriendo a la cocina.

_Kitchen._

-¡Llegue!-Grito Jennifer anunciando su llegada.

-¿Dónde carajos te metiste?-Le pregunto Mary amenazándola con una sartén.

-Estaba con Foxy-

En eso a Mangle se le ocurrió una brillante idea para joder un poco a Foxy y no andar mirando como esas niñas hacen chocolates… aunque el también quería chocolate, así que sin perder más tiempo fue rumbo hacia la _Pirate Cove_.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, si hubieras venido más tarde tus chocolates se hubieran enfriado demasiado-La regaño Chica… con una cuchara en su mano.

-¡No me hagan daño! Aun me duelen un poco las heridas de ayer-

-Bueno, entonces ve y revisa tus chocolates-Le dijo Toy Chica con sus ojos negros y las iris blancas.

Aterrador… Cuando esas chicas se enojaban era simplemente aterrador. Pero, sin perder más tiempo fue a ver sus trece chocolates, que sorpresivamente los había terminado rápido, todos estaban juntos excepto uno que estaba más apartado y tenia forma de corazón… el _**Honmei choko **_para Foxy, tenía que decorarlo. Claro que Mary, Chica y Toy Chica también hicieron un _**Honmei choko,**_ Mary le había hecho a Freddy, Chica a Bonnie y Toy Chica a Toy Freddy… Claro que dos de ellas aun no se había confesando y todavía no sabían cómo hacerlo.

-¡Agh! Puta vida-Maldecía Toy Chica al no encontrar una idea de cómo confesarse.

-Tranquila, de seguro encontraras una manera-La reconfortaba Chica.

Esas pollitas se llevaban bien, Toy Chica no era mala solo es que la hicieron muy provocativa pero no era su culpa ella era de buen… ¿Corazón?

4 a.m.

Todo estaba terminado, pero la cocina estaba hecha un desastre, resulta que ah cierto Capitán con cabello blanco y pinta de travesti pervertido se le dio la reverenda gana de molestar a Foxy mientras que este se vestía… ¿Pues qué hiso? Mientras el pelirrojo se estaba vistiendo de la nada llego Mangle, le grito "_¡Picaron!" _Y se llevo su camisa hacia la cocina para comenzar una violenta persecución. Volaron cosas por ahí, gritos por allá, otro conejo celeste con mas pinta de travesti se carcajeaba en el piso y Mike, Freddy y Bonnie se preguntaban qué diablos pasaba en esa cocina… ¡Pero bueno! Ya todo estaba arreglado y ambos zorros estaban recibiendo su castigo, que era ordenar el desastre que hicieron.

-Bueno, ya terminamos ¡Es hora de que repartan sus chocolates!-Les grito Mangle a las chicas.

-Si quieres que los repartamos entonces vallase-Dijo Toy Chica echándolos a las patadas… literalmente

-¿Ya planearon como confesarse?-

-…-

…

¿Terminamos?

¿Habrá otra parte? Por supuesto que si… No dejare esta parte inconclusa ¡Seria pecado! Creo…

PD: Tengo pensado hacer un nuevo fic, tal vez cuando termine _Un amor pirata _o podría escribir los dos a la vez, seria un OC x Jeremy Fitzgerald… ustedes deciden ¿Oki?

¡Adiós!


	19. San Valentin, parte Dos

¡Hola!

Primero… ¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Se suponía que subiría este capítulo el sábado, el lunes oh ayer, pero la señora inspiración no me golpeo y no se me ocurrió nada. Segundo… ¡Somos 53 reviews! Estoy feliz, no creí que llegaría tan lejos.

**MrNetsu45: **Me alegro de que hayan dado de nuevo las ganas de jugar estos asombrosos juegos, y yo también estoy esperando la posible película y Five Nights at Freddy's 4.

**ReinaBrassica: **Estuve pensando en el OC x Jeremy oh tal vez en un Mike x Jeremy… si una de mis mejores amigas me recomendó yaoi jeje.

**Marie2486: **3… 2… 1… (Yo tirándome al piso mientras me rio) Jaja… algún día Jenny perderá la inocencia y estuve pensando en escribirlo pero sería la primera vez que escribiría algo así… así que veremos :3, y discúlpame por lo del San Valentín.

**Toy Chica: **Algún día te daré una escena hard e.e

**AkinaSouto: **¡Aaaww! ¡Gracias! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado mi fic es el primero que escribo.

_**Disclaimer**_: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

_**Advertencia: **_/Inserte advertencias anteriores, cambie de computadora y no me deja hacer los corchetes/

¡Comencemos!

…**.**

4 a.m.

-…-

Silencio incomodo, Chica no debió hacer esa pregunta ahora un aura deprimente envolvía a Mary y a Toy Chica.

-Jeje… no se preocupen y-ya se les ocurría algo-Hablo nerviosamente Jennifer.

El aura que envolvía a ambas chicas se volvió más grande.

-B-bueno ¿Por qué no mejor repartimos los chocolates y luego decidimos que hacen ustedes?-

Todas asintieron no querían perder más tiempo. No tomo mucho tiempo repartir los chocolates pero BG se había adelantado a todas y todos estaban terminando su primer chocolate para lanzarse arriba de las chicas y pedirles mas, todos recibieron un total de cinco chocolates excepto Mike que recibió dos.

-Aaw, muchas gracias pequeñas idiotas enamoradas-Les agradeció Mike al tiempo que recibía ambos chocolates.

-Jaja… púdrete-Le dijo Jennifer.

-¡Nos vemos!-Y Mary se saco a Jennifer de allí antes de que ocurra un asesinato.

De camino se habían encontrado a Bonnie y más adelante a Chica que de seguro estaba por entregar su último chocolate, luego se encontraron a Freddy, ambas chicas vieron eso como una gran oportunidad así que Jenny continuo su camino y Mary se quedo con Freddy. Curiosamente Jennifer se encontró a Foxy mientras caminaba, estaban a unos cuantos pasos de Mary y Freddy.

-¡Hola Foxy!-

-Marinera ¿No se olvida de algo?-Le pregunto Foxy mientras bajaba sus orejitas.

-Aaww, no te pongas así ¡Mira! Aquí está tu chocolate-Dijo Jennifer mientras extendía sus brazos y sus mejillas se tornaban de un tenue color rojo.

En sus manos se encontraba una cajita en forma de corazón de papel blanco y un lazo rojo, habían encontrado cosas para decorar en uno de los tantos cajones de esa cocina. Era un _**Honmei choko **_que venía con una pequeña nota.

"_Para mi lindo Capitán zorrito, con cariño Jennifer"_

Si hubiera sido por el mismo Foxy se habría puesto a llorar de felicidad, pero no, el aun tenía un orgullo que proteger y no podía permitir que un oso que no revela sus sentimientos, aunque son demasiado obvios, le viera llorando como una niña. Así que hiso lo que todo macho pecho peludo haría… beso a Jennifer apasionadamente, claro que esta no se esperaba semejante beso y menos aun enfrente de su mejor amiga y de Freddy que los estaban observando.

-¡Busquen un cuarto! … ¡Picaron!-Estaba claro que el que grito fue Mangle, que estaba caminando por ahí con dos chocolates en las manos y tres en la boca… ese Mangle nunca superaría su adicción por el chocolate.

Foxy se separo lentamente de Jennifer… para después darse vuelta bruscamente y levantarle el dedo medio a Mangle. Jennifer aun no se recuperaba del beso, estaba más roja que el cabello de su novio y estaba un poco despeinada.

_Sótano secreto._

Toy Chica ya había terminado de repartir todos sus chocolates pero el problema es que no encontraba a Toy Freddy. Así que Toy Bonnie decidió ayudarla… pero en realidad tenía otras cosas en mente.

"_**¿Y si me está evitando porque sabe sobre mis sentimientos?**_"

-¿Toy Chica?-La llamo una grave, pero dulce para ella, voz a sus espaldas.

Sabia de quien era esa voz, esa voz que estuvo esperando escuchar toda la noche, y cuando volteo lo afirmar era él.

-H-hola-Toy Freddy-Saludo nerviosamente, era ahora oh nunca.

-¿Estabas buscando algo?-

-Si… te estaba buscando a ti-

-Bueno aquí estoy, dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

Toy Chica tenia los nervios a flor de piel aun no sabía que decirle ni como tenía que actuar, bueno suponía que tenía que actuar normalmente como siempre ¡Pero ellos no eran normales! Cuando estaban con otras personas podrían ser los humanoides más normales del Mundo pero cuando estaban solos se hacían bromas entre ellos y se alocaban como si fueran BFF (Best Friends Forever/ Mejores amigos por siempre)

-Eh… ¡Toma!-Dijo Toy Chica extendiéndole la caja mientras mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Era una cajita en forma de corazón como la de Jennifer solo que esta tenía un papel color celeste con una cinta negra, los colores favoritos de Toy Freddy. Ambos chicos… bueno Toy Freddy se quedaron sin habla, la pollita que NO era tímida tenía un nivel de timidez que superaba los nueve mil. Ahí fue cuando Toy Bonnie decidió actuar, resulta ser que hace unas noches atrás su Toy Freddy le había revelado sus sentimientos que sentía por Toy Chica, y sabiendo de antemano que estos dos aun tenía un poco de orgullo intacto decidió actuar… y de un segundo a otro empujo a Toy Chica, esta callo arriba de Toy Freddy juntando sus labios. Toy Chica y Toy Freddy abrieron enormemente los ojos, pero, a los segundos el osito los cerro y paso su mano por la nuca de TC* para profundizar el beso… claro que esta no se desistió.

_Dinning Área._

5 a.m.

Foxy y Jennifer se habían dejado de besar frente a las narices de todos, incluso de Mike.

-B-bueno em… ¡Freddy! Mary tiene algo que decirte-Grito Jennifer para que la dejen de mirar a ella mientras estaba toda roja.

-¿Qué cosa Mary?-Pregunto Freddy curioso.

"_**Puta madre, puta silla, puta mesa, puta Jennifer, puto Freddy… ¡Puto todo!**_"

-Em… bueno yo…eh…-

Mary no sabía qué hacer estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Dime lo que quieras, no habrá ningún problema-

"_**Para ti es fácil porque aun no sabes lo que te quiero decir**_"

-Bueno…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Silencio incomodo.

-Por favor continua-Le pidió amablemente Freddy.

-Bueno….-

Ya esta, Mary se canso asique extendió la cajita en forma de osito con una cinta de color celeste.

-¡Freddy yo te…-Pero ninguno conto con que Chica empujara a Mary hacia Freddy y estos dos se besaran, Chica y Toy Bonnie se habían puesto de acuerdo con el plan.

6 a.m. ¡Yeeey!

Freddy y Mary aun seguían juntos por el shock de que se estaban besando pero el humanoide tenía que regresar a su lugar así que Freddy se empezó a separar lentamente, tenía que admitir que los labios de Mary eran demasiado adictivos.

-Eh…-

-¡Nos vamos!-Grito Mike cargando a Mary y a Jennifer como bolsas de papas y saliendo corriendo de esa pizzería.

No debió hacer eso cuando Mike vuelva Freddy y Foxy le dejarían muy en claro que esas chicas eran suyas… espera ¿¡Que!?

_Fuera de la pizzería._

Mary aun se mantenía en shock… ese había sido su primer beso.

-Mary ¿Tienes que volver a casa?-Le pregunto Jennifer preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

-No… mamá y papá se fueron de viaje anoche y volverán recién en dos semas, me dejaron suficiente dinero para que por lo menos sobreviva-

-¿Sabían que estoy casado y tengo una hija de dos años?-Soltó de la nada Mike para cambiar de tema.

-No… maldito pervertido-Contestaron ambas chicas.

-Bueno, resulta que a mi esposa, que por cierto de llama Doll, le conté sobre ustedes y quiere verlas-

-¿Cuándo?-Pregunto Jennifer.

-El sábado a la tarde

-No hay problema-Respondió Mary.

-¡Hola! ¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto el señor Fazbears que estaba llegando.

-Eh… una amiga de Jennifer-Le respondió Mary.

-Bueno mientras que no me demanden todos está bien-Dijo mientras entraba a la pizzería.

…**..**

¿Terminamos?

No creí que se me hiciera tan largo, pero bueno, lamento mucho no haber subido capitulo antes pero estuve muy ocupada estos días.

¡Adiós!


	20. Un San Valentin ¿Normal? Parte Final

¡Hola!

Yo + Chocolate= ¡Nuevo Capítulo! ¿Okey? Tal vez este un "poquito" loco este capítulo por el hecho de que estoy comiendo chocolate y el chocolate me vuelve… asjmfainfsi. ¿Entendido?

**Hashashin: **Me alegro mucho te que te guste mi fic, es el primero que escribo, y gracias por decirme esas palabras tan hermosas de cómo escribo.

**Marie2486: **Jeje, okey, si necesito ayuda no dudare en preguntarte, y lamento la espera, tranquila estoy segurísima de que Jennifer perderá su inocencia pronto… esa parte está cerca.

**MrNetsu45: **Nadie se esperaba que Mike fuera así. Y gracias por tus hermosas palabras.

**Stefy Tsukino: **Me alegro de que te guste una de las parejas principales del fic, y si que Mangle es un tremendo. Estoy más que segura de que escribiré un capitulo con lemmon así que por favor sean pacientes quiero que sea especial y tengo unas cuantas ideas antes de que Jennifer y Foxy hagan "eso".

**AkinaSouto: **¡Gracias! Tengo pensado hacer mas dibujo para que conozcan como es Jennifer.

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **¡Salseo! Holis, Foxy es el tercer mas pervertido de la pizzería, y Habrá Puppet x Ballon Boy x Ballon Girl… si el pobre Ballon Boy está en el medio.

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias anteriores, ya aprendí a hacer los corchetes :3]

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

¡Empecemos!

Jennifer y Mary habían llegado al departamento de la primera, ahora el turno de Jennifer del interrogatorio… dulce venganza.

-A ver Mary Stephanie Thompson-Dijo Jennifer pronunciando el nombre completo de la pelinegra.

-¿Qué quieres Jennifer Adele Crams?-Pregunto la pelinegra también diciendo el nombre de la castaña.

3… 2… 1…

-¡Jajaja! Hace cuanto que no escuchaba ese nombre-Se reía Jennifer.

-Si, yo tampoco escucho mucho mi segundo nombre-

-Okey, vamos a lo serio ¿Qué sentiste cuando besaste a Freddy?-Le pregunto Jennifer cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

-Bueno… se sentía bien, no, sentía asombroso-Hablo la pelinegra-Sentí como si estuviera volando-

-Yo también sentí eso cuando Foxy me dio mi primer beso-

-¿También era tu primero beso?-

-Si…-

-Puta vida-Dijeron ambas al unisonó.

Cuando Jennifer reviso sus bolsillos traseros del jean se dio cuenta de algo… había 2 chocolates.

"_Con cariño para las picaronas By: Mangle_"

Jennifer le dio su chocolate a Mary y cuando ambas estaban por comérselo se retractaron y tomaron un desayuno como gente normal y corriente. Pero igual lo llevaron a la pizzería para comérselo a la noche.

11:45

-Jennifer, no creo que sea buena idea que trabaje-Dijo Mary cabizbaja por miedo de que Freddy la vea y la rechace.

-No te preocupes Mary, tu eres mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria y siempre me apoyaste en todo… incluso cuando perdí a mis padres-Dijo Jennifer con voz quebradiza por mencionar a sus padres-Y si él te rechaza, bueno… es un desagradecido, porque perdería a una gran persona como tú, además, yo te apoyare igual que tú me apoyaste a mí en esos momentos -Dijo Jennifer mientras se les resbalaban las lagrimas igual que a Mary.

Y sin perder más tiempo entraron, no sin antes secarse un poco los ojos pero igual se notaba que habían lloraron porque aun se asomaban un par de lagrimas y tenían los ojos rojos… Foxy y Freddy se dieron cuenta de esto. Freddy se sentía mal… en realidad el si sentía algo por Mary todo en ella era perfecta a vista de él sus hermosos ojos azules, su cabello negro como la noche, tu piel blanca, su sonrisa… todo en ella era hermoso y la verdad Freddy no quería perderla, así que se propuso algo, esa noche se lo diría le diría sobre sus sentimientos, quería recuperar esa sonrisa que compartió con él y los Toys esas noches donde ella se escabullo para verlo a él, a él específicamente, esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Foxy también se sintió tristeza… y enojo, mataría al que hiso que su novia llorara no le gustaba verla llorar, solo una vez la vio llorar cuando ella tenía 3 años cuando venía con los amigos de sus padres… a los tres meses del cumpleaños de Jennifer ella dejo de venir por unas cuantas semanas, y cuando regreso se le notaba un poco decaída y triste, eso no le había gustado nada, cuando la había animado y le pregunto qué pasaba los amigos de su padre se la llevaron, las próximas veces que ella vino no se animaba a preguntarle… no quería arruinar la felicidad de la pequeña Jennifer.

12:15

La pizzería estaba que reventaba, al parecer los anuncios de San Valentín sirvieron pues ahora había un montón de chicas que querían hacer chocolate de San Valentín, todos tuvieron que cooperar, incluso el mismo Foxy, al principio el señor Fazbears se sorprendió de que el Capitán con orejas y cola de zorro estuviera arreglado pero luego Jennifer le conto que ella lo había reparado así que no hubo problemas. Algunos meseros ayudaban a las meseras, que se encargaban de preparar el chocolate, con las chicas para que no se descontrole nada, para suerte de todas había un descanso de media hora para limpiar todo y descansar, los humanoides ayudaban con los pedidos porque no había tantos hombres y los cocineros necesitaban ayuda porque no podían repartir todos los pedidos ellos solos ya que Chica estaba en el grupo que preparaba el _**Honmei choko.**_

13:31

-Que cansancio-Dijo Jennifer al tiempo en que se sentaba en una silla, le dolía todo.

-No creí que fuera tan… difícil-Dijo Mary, ella había estado evitando encontrarse con Freddy

-¡Hola!-Saludo una voz femenina que Jennifer conocía perfectamente.

Cuando volteo la vio… tan deslumbrante y hermosa como siempre, era Paula, cuando era niña la admiraba por la valentía y seguridad que transmitía, y la seguía admirando, Paula siempre fue hermosa, tenía el pelo negro, ojos chocolates, tenia buena voz, y aunque no era muy alta porque media 1, 67 cm, era de buen cuerpo… no exagerado por supuesto. Era por esa razón que en secundaria todos estaban locos por Paula, y la otra mitad por ella y Mary.

-Hola-Saludo Jennifer cuando vio que la pelinegra estaba frente a ella.

-Hola Paula-Le saludo de igual manera Mary.

-¡Valla Mary! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía-Le dijo Paula mientras abrazaba a ambas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No puedo visitar a mi hermanita menor de vez en cuando?-

-Bueno, sí, pero también debe haber otra razón-

-SIP, le vine a hacer un _**Honmei choko **_a mi novio-

-¿Juan esta aquí?-

-El está comiendo pizza, ya que ustedes están libre en este momento vayamos-

Ambas chicas aceptaron y salieron a buscar a Juan… pero cuando salieron se desato el infierno.

-Oh no-Susurraron Jennifer y Mary al unisonó.

Cuando vieron a Juan este no estaba solo, estaba con dos ex compañeros de ellas… que además de ser compañeros esos dos las querían como novia, pero Jennifer y Mary no estaban interesadas en ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, mira que tenemos aquí-Dijo uno de los chicos que era alto, rubio y de tez pálida.

-Pero si son Jennifer Crams y Mary Thompson-Dijo el otro chico que tenía el pelo castaño, también era alto pero su tez era un poco más oscura que la del rubio.

Esos chicos se llamaban a ellos mismos los "Casanova" de la secundaria.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunto con cierto enojo Jennifer, a ella y a Mary no le agradaba para nada reencontrarse con esos chicos.

-Vamos "cariño" admite que me extrañaste-Dijo el rubio mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Jennifer.

-No me llames "cariño" tú sabes muy bien que no siento nada por ti y que nunca tuvimos nada-Dijo Jennifer mientras sacaba ese molesto brazo de su hombro.

-Juan ¿Tu los trajiste?-Le pregunto en un susurro Paula a su novio.

-Yo no los traje, ellos solitos nos siguieron hasta aquí y me empezaron a hacer preguntas estúpidas-Le respondió este con cierto enojo, esos pocos minutos en que su novia se fue fueron sufrimiento para él.

Ese fue el momento en el cual Freddy y Foxy se dieron cuenta de esos chicos y se acercaron indirectamente hacia ellos para poder escuchar mejor que pasaba.

-Y tu preciosa ¿Me extrañaste?-Dijo el castaño mientras repetía la acción de su amigo pero en los hombros de Mary.

-No tienes derecho a llamarme así, tu y yo nunca fuimos nada y nunca lo seremos-Le respondió mientras separaba bruscamente el brazo de su hombro.

-Vamos chicas, en secundaria era una cosa, pero ahora son grandes y que yo sepa aun no tienen novio-Dijo el rubio hablándole a las dos.

-Y en secundaria no dieron su primer beso-Continuo el castaño.

Ambos chicos se acercaron lentamente a las chicas mientras estas retrocedían, ellos les ganaban en altura y fuerza. Paula y Juan trataron de intervenir pero no se dieron cuenta de que había otros dos chicos más y los detuvieron. Ahí fue cuando ambos humanoides, que por cierto ardían de los celos, decidieron intervenir.

-Lamento interrumpirlo señor, pero la chica dice que no quiere nada con usted-Hablo amablemente Foxy apartando al rubio de su novia, claro que estaba aguantando las ganas de matarlo a golpes en esos instantes.

-Si, si las chicas no quieren nada con ustedes-Dijo Freddy mientras se interponía entre Mary y el castaño.

-¿Y ustedes quien se creen que son?-Preguntaron ambos chicos en tono burlón.

De un segundo a otro, y sin que nadie los viera excepto los cuatro chicos, Foxy y Freddy cambiaron sus caras, el castaño sonrió de manera perversa y sus ojos se pusieron negros con las iris blancas, mientras que el pelirrojo mostraba sus afilados colmillos y sus ojos también se ponían negros con las iris blancas. Los cuatro chicos salieron corriendo de la pizzería gritando como las niñas que en verdad eran.

-¿Están bien?-Preguntaron Freddy y Foxy a las dos chicas que los miraban asombradas.

-Si, yo estoy bien ¡Gracias Foxy!-Exclamaba feliz Jennifer al ver como su novia la protegía de ese rubio que no le agrado nunca.

-Yo también estoy bien… g-gracias Freddy-Respondió tímidamente Mary sin querer mirar los ojos de Freddy.

Antes de que Freddy pudiera decir algo la recepcionista llamo ah ambas chicas.

-¡Jennifer, Mary! ¡Ya va a comenzar su turno! ¡Chica las está esperando!-Les grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Ya vamos!-Gritaron ambas para luego salir corriendo,

Bueno, en otra oportunidad será…

23:55

La pizzería había cerrado tarde, hubo mucha gente y tuvieron que cerrar por una hora para comprar más ingredientes.

-Muy bien chicas… y chicos, los felicito por su excelente trabajo en el día de hoy, hemos recaudado suficiente dinero como para hacer algunas remodelaciones ah los humanoides y a la pizzería-Hablo el señor Fazbears con obvia felicidad por haber ganado mucho dinero.

-¿Van a remodelar el lugar y a al grupo?-Pregunto una de las meseras.

-No solo al grupo, también remodelaremos a Foxy, la señorita Crams nos ahorro un poco de trabajo en arreglarlo y como ahora tenemos el presupuesto suficiente tenemos que hacer lo posible para ganar más popularidad-Hablo pacíficamente el señor Fazbears- Y ahora me retiro, que tengan buenas noches-Se despidió mientras se iba… no sin antes darle una última mirada pervertida a sus empleadas, cosa que nadie se dio cuenta excepto Jennifer y Mary.

"_**Maldito pervertido**_"

Bueno, tenían que admitir que se acostumbraron un poco, pero de un segundo a otro todos los empleados habían desaparecido.

12 a.m.

-¿Qué coño acaba de pasar?-Pregunto Mary.

-No se-

Cuando ambas chicas se fueron a cambiar, porque se olvidaron su uniforme y tuvieron que sacar uno prestado de la recepción.

-¡Ya llegue!-Grito Mike anunciando su llegada.

-Bien, vamos a la oficina-Dijo Mary mientras llevaba a las rastras a Jennifer

Los tres fueron a la oficina y esperaron que el teléfono sonara, cuando sonó lo pusieron mute esa era la llamada del Tipo del Teléfono… la llamada donde el moría. A veces Jennifer y Mike se preguntaban cómo es que esas llamadas podrían dudar tanto tiempo.

1 a.m.

Por orden, oh mejor dicho suplica, ambas chicas fueron directamente hacia la oficina donde se encontraba Mike ¿Cuándo había llegado? Ni la más mínima idea, solo lo encontraron ahí vigilando las cámaras.

-¿Cómo están pequeñas idiotas? ¿Se les ofrece algo?-Les pregunto Mike, no era normal que ellas estén en la oficina.

-No… nada-

-Jue, jue, jue-Se escucho una risa, todos sabían de quien era.

Antes de que Mike le pudiera cerrar la puerta a Freddy este había sido más rápido y se había llevado a Mary. Mientras que Foxy aprovechando la distracción de los demás se llevo a Jennifer. Primero hablarían con las chicas… luego resolverían asuntos con Mike

-¿! Que chuchas!? Estos tipos están más locos que Chica-

-¡Oye!-Se escucho la voz de Chica.

Mala idea, cuando Mike prendió la luz de la puerta que daba hacia el _Pasillo Oeste _se encontró a Bonnie… con la mirada más amenazante del Mundo.

"_**Nota mental: El pato y el conejo son novios no insultar a ninguno…y menos al pato.**_"

-¡Bonnie! Me dijo loca-Dijo Chica mientras hacia un adorable pucherito.

-Oye Mike… ahora si valiste verga-Amenazo Bonnie mientras sus ojos se ponían negros y las iris blancas.

¿Qué paso con el inocente y tierno Bonnie? ¿Lo cambiaron por una alienígena? Jennifer, que estaba por el pasillo mientras era llevada por Foxy, pudo observar y escuchar todo… y cuando digo todo es TODO.

-¿E-ese es Bonnie?-

-Si, nunca lo hagas enojas o no insultes a su novia… se pone agresivo-Contesto Foxy de la manera más calmada posible.

2 a.m.

_Show Stage._

-Mary… tengo que decirte algo-

-N-no te pre-preocupes Freddy… entiendo si no aceptas mis sentimientos-Dijo Mary agachando la cabeza para evitar mirar esos ojos celestes como el cielo que la volvían loca.

Mary estaba por salir corriendo ah buscar a Jennifer, en cualquier lugar donde se encuentre, pero antes de que se pudiera mover sintió unos brazos que la jalaban y la arrinconaban en un abrazo.

-¡No es eso! Veras… eh…-

-…-

-Eh…-

"_**¡Mierda! Si no digo algo pronto ella se irá… piensa Freddy, piensa**_"

-Veras… yo… yo… ¡Yo si te quiero!-

-¿E-eh?-

¿Estaba soñando? ¿Freddy en verdad había dicho que la quería?

-Veras… ese tiempo en que te fuiste me entristeció mucho, igual como Foxy cuando se fue Jennifer, pero yo sabía que volverías algún día y tu volviste, cuando te vi esa vez en que entraste cuando Jennifer estaba trabajando de mesera sentí que te conocía de algún lado y al final terminaste siendo tu… la niña que me prefería, que me quería… la niña que se convirtió en una hermosa mujer… la hermosa mujer que me ama, y yo también la amo-

Mary se puso a llorar, pero a llorar de alegría, nadie le había dicho algo tan hermoso y que viniera del mismo Freddy era especial… él le correspondía y eso la hacía feliz. Ambos se abrazaron… pero luego Freddy rompió ese abrazo para besarla… SIP Freddy Fazbears era el segundo más pervertido, claro que estaba después que el señor Fazbears.

_Pirate Cove._

-¡Espera Foxy! Recordé que Mangle me dio un chocolate-Dijo Jennifer mientras que sacaba el chocolate que milagrosamente estaba intacto.

-¿M-Mangle?-

-SIP-Cuando lo abrió dio el primer mordisco.

Y en dos segundos se lo termino.

_¿Sótano Secreto?_

-¡Muajajaja!-Se reía Mangle malvadamente-Ahora los picarones serán los que se sentirán acosados-Dijo en tono macabro.

-¿Qué te sucede Mangle?-Pregunto Toy Chica mientras llegaba junto a Toy Freddy.

-¡Ah! Toy Chica te estaba buscando… ten-Dijo Mangle mientras le extendía un chocolate.

-¿Para mí? ¡Gracias!-Y Toy Chica se lo comió gustosa.

-¿Qué le diste a mi novia?-Dijo en tono amenazante Toy Freddy… ese Mangle podía incendiar la pizzería si hacia algo que no debía.

Cuando Toy Chica termino el chocolate sonrió perversamente y volteo a mirar a Toy Freddy con mirada lujuriosa.

-Les hice un gran favor-Susurro Mangle al tiempo en que se colgaba del techo y desaparecía.

Toy Freddy trago grueso… ¿Qué le habrá dado Mangle?

_Show Stage._

Freddy y Mary se habían separado por el falta de aire… que solo le faltaba a Mary.

-¡Cierto! Mangle me dio un chocolate-Dijo Mary sacando el chocolate que también estaba intacto.

"_**¿Mangle?... ¿Acaso quiere morir tan pronto?**_"

Mary se lo termino en tres segundos… el chocolate estaba rico pero sabia medio raro, y de un segundo a otro ella también sonrió perversamente y miro a Freddy con ojos lujuriosos.

-¿M-Mary? Sé que yo seré el pervertido de la relación, pero ¿Qué te sucede?-

-¡Wii!-Grito Mary mientras se lanzaba sobre Freddy y le tocaba… el trasero- Mi sexy pedobear, no sabes cuánto te quiero.

Freddy se quedo mudo ¿Qué mierda le puso Mangle al chocolate? Mary lo beso y Freddy no desistió… se estaba poniendo cachondo así que mordió cuidadosamente el labio inferior de Mary para adentrar su lengua.

_Pirate Cove._

-Hm… el chocolate sabía rar…-Jennifer no término la oración.

-¿Sabia raro?... Marinera ¿Qué le sucede?-Pregunto Foxy mientras observaba la perversa sonrisa de Jennifer y sus ojo lujuriosos.

-Aaw, mi zukulemtho zorrito ¿Quieres hacer cosas sabrosonas?-Dijo Jennifer mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-¿J-Jennifer?-

Jennifer abrazo a Foxy y se colgó de su cuello enredando sus piernas en la cintura del Capitán.

-Vamos mi hermoso Capitán… hagamos cosas zukulemthas-Dijo Jennifer mientras se iba acercando a los labios de Foxy.

Foxy estaba que no se la creía ¿Qué le puso Mangle al chocolate para que su inocente marinera este así? Jennifer paso su mano por debajo de la camisa de Foxy y acaricio el pecho de este lentamente.

-¿M-marinera?-

Foxy empezó a acortar mas la distancia que los mantenía y unió sus labios en un beso… claro que Foxy no se resistió y mordió el labio inferior de Jennifer con cuidado para meter su lengua y empezar una atroz batalla.

3 a.m.

Jennifer se había quedado sin corbata, sin placa y media parte de su camisa estaba desabrochonada, Foxy estaba sin pañuelo, sin su enorme saco negro de pirata y sin su parche, se lo podía sacar voluntariamente, Foxy estaba sentado en una silla que había ahí y Jennifer estaba sentada arriba de Foxy mientras lo despeinaba. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire de Jennifer un pequeño hilo de saliva los unía.

_Show Stage._

Freddy y Mary se habían trasladado a una parte en donde las cámaras no los alcancen a ver, ah Mary le faltaba el chaleco y su camisa también estaba media desabrochonada, a Freddy le faltaba su sombrero, su moño y el saco de su traje, Mary estaba desabrochonando poco a poco la camisa.

_¿Sótano Secreto?_

Toy Chica y Toy Freddy estaban en uno de los cuartos que guardaba escobas y ese tipo de cosas del _Sótano Secreto. _Estaban sentados en el piso, Toy Chica arriba de Toy Freddy, a Toy Freddy le faltaba su chaleco, su gorro y su moño, a Toy Chica aun no le faltaba nada solo el cupcake.

_Dinner Área._

4 a.m.

Mangle estaba en medio de la sala, y Mike lo podía observar, estaba esperando el momento perfecto para hacerlo… y sintió que ese momento era ahora.

-¡Mary, Jennifer, Toy Chica! ¡Tengo chocolate!-Grito lo más fuerte que pudo.

Ese grito de escucho por TODA la pizzería, y de un segundo a otro las tres chicas estaban frente a él. Jennifer estaba sin su corbata, sin la placa y su camisa estaba abrochada lo justo y lo necesario. A Mary le faltaba su chaleco y también su camisa tapaba lo justo y lo necesario. Toy Chica estaba sin su cupcake y tenía unas cuantas marcas en el cuello, que por cierto eran un poco negras.

-Muy bien chicas ¿Se han divertido?-

-¿Dónde está el chocolate, zorra?-Dijo Toy Chica

-Soy un zorro-

-Nha, tienes apariencia de zorra-Dijo Jennifer.

-¡Que soy un zorro joder!-

-Zorra-Dijo Mary.

Antes de que Mangle se lanzara sobre las tres chicas aparecieron tres chicos… muy cabreados.

-Mangle… maldito hijo de puta-Dijo Foxy ardiendo de la rabia.

-Me las vas a pagar imbécil-Dijo Freddy.

-Te partiré a ti y a tu cabecita en dos-Dijo Toy Freddy.

Los tres chicos pusieron sus ojos negros con el iris blanco mientras se tronaban los dedos.

-Jeje, vamos chicos ¡Fue gracioso! ¿En qué otro momento verán a sus novias hacerles "cositas"?-Dijo nervioso Mangle.

-Púdrete- Dijieron los tres al unisonó mientras se lanzaban sobre el alvino.

Mangle uso sus "tentáculos" para colgarse del techo y poder escapar de esos tres lunáticos pervertidos.

-Ya verá ese imbécil-

Cuando los tres chicos voltearon a ver a las chicas las encontraron con los ojos abiertos como platos y Mary y Jennifer estaban más rojas que un tomate.

-¿Nosotras…-Inicio Jennifer.

-…Hicimos…-Siguió Mary.

-…"Eso"?-Termino Toy Chica.

Las tres habían vuelto en sí y recordaron todo lo que hicieron cuando estaban bajo los poderes del "chocolate" de Mangle… claro que no les parecía para nada mal haber sido las que "controlaban" la situación, el problema es que habían puesto a sus novios algo cachondos.

-Bueno, Foxy acuérdate que tenemos que matar a Mike por lo de anoche-Dijo Freddy.

-¿Puedo unirme?-Les pregunto Toy Freddy.

-Claro, únete-Dijo Foxy.

5 a.m.

Mike estaba sudando frio.

1-Habia un conejo con cara de psicópata que lo quería matar por insultar al pato.

2-Habia visto la escena que se mandaron las otras chicas, pero no escucho nada.

3-Habia visto a Mangle, eso lo entristeció mucho porque le recordó ah Jeremy, Mike iba a visitarlo al hospital algunas tardes. Estaba esperando el día en que despertara del coma… y se diera cuenta de que no tenía lóbulo frontal.

4-¡Había otros tres humanoides que lo querían matar!

5-No sabía de dónde mierda había salido Toy Freddy.

Esas eran las cinco preocupaciones de Mike.

-Ven aquí hijo de puta, te enseñaremos a nunca más tocar a nuestras novias-

-N-no gracias a-aquí estoy bien cómodo-

Lo que traumo mas a Mike fue que cuando cambio de cámara vio a Puppet, Ballon Boy y a Ballon Girl caminando juntos… la marioneta pasaba un brazo por los hombros del niño y Ballon Girl pasaba su brazo por la cintura del niño… extraño.

6 a.m. ¡Yeeey!

-¡SI PERRAS! ¡Lo logre! ¡En sus caras!-Gritaba Mike mientras salía de la oficina.

Pero claro, ah los otros cuatro les importo un pepino y lo golpearon igual… Mike termino con la nariz sangrándole, el ojo negro y con unos cuantos rasguños.

-Eso te pasa por idiota-Dijo Jennifer observando el estado del chico.

-Ahora Doll y María pensaran que me pelee con algún hombre y me regañaran-

-¿Tu hija de llama María?-

-¿No lo sabían?-

-¡Nunca nos dijiste que estaban casado y que tenias una hija de dos años!-Gritaron ambas chicas al unisonó.

-Da bueno, no importa ¡Adiós pequeñas y inútiles hermanas menores!-

-Púdrete-Susurraron ambas chicas.

-Chicas aquí están-Dijo el señor Fazbears-Hoy se llevaran a los humanoides para remodelarlos-

-¿Y qué les harán?-

-Solo los repararan y cambiaran sus atuendos, su memoria estará intacta, así que hoy no trabajaran, ayer lo avise pero ustedes estaban distraídas-

-Bueno ¡Adiós!-

Ambas chicas se fueron primero a la casa de Mary para buscar algo de ropa para esta, estaban tranquilas sus amigos y sus novios las recordaran, pero ahora otro pensamiento ocupaba sus mentes… ¿Cómo será su nueva apariencia?

¡Terminamos!

Bueno, no estaba tan mal que las chicas controles la "situación" del momento, y Bonnie y Chica se perdían todo lo que sucedía.

¡Adiós!


	21. La verdad

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están? Por si no se habrán dado cuenta estoy subiendo un nuevo fic "Corazón cicatrizado", no se me ocurría un titulo mejor, pero bueno planeo subir los dos hasta que… hasta que… termine este. PD: Yo + chocolate= Ya deberían saber el resultado. AH que nadie se dio cuenta… en la última parte de "_Un San Valentín ¿Normal?" _era viernes… ¡Lol! Tendrías que ir contando los días en cada capítulo… cosa que yo hago.

**Fayroxis72: **Seee, nunca sabremos que le habrá puesto a los chocolates.

**Hashashin: **Seria… loca por esa cara de psicópata que pone a veces. Mangle… pobrecito me da un poco de penita.

**Nuvil Angela: **¡Jajaja! "Pobre Foxy" la cara que habrá puesto cuando vio a Jennifer comportarse de esa manera.

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **¡Si! ¡Las chicas mandan! No podía permitir que los hombres hicieran todo el trabaja. Ese Ballon Boy ni cuenta se da de lo que sucede a su alrededor.

**MrNestu45: **Tuvieron piedad porque si no Mary y Jennifer los matarían…. Aunque los pobres ya están muertos, excepto Toy Freddy(?

**Guest: **Jeje, sé que no es lo que te esperabas pero tranquis, tranquis ya llegara el lemmon. Y Foxy es mío y de Jennifer e.e

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias anteriores]

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

…**.**

9:45

Se habían demorado mucho en ir a buscar la ropa de Mary, curiosamente el perro se las había arreglado para subirse a la mesada romper un plato, desconectar el lavarropas, comerse todo el pan y tirar una silla… ¿¡Como mierda había hecho todo eso un pequeño perro!? Era un Caniche Toy, ósea casi del tamaño de la mano pero un poco más grande… misterios de la vida, misterios de la vida.

-¿Cómo es que Pelusa haya hecho eso?-

-Ni…-

¡Ring, ring!

-Jennifer, es tu celular-

-¿Quién será?... ¿Hola?-

-_Hola señorita Crams… no pregunte como conseguí su número, el caso es que necesito que venga a la pizzería junto a su amiga_-La voz del señor Fazbears se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

-Okey, ya vamos-Dijo Jennifer mientras cortaba la llamada.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Mary.

-Sera mejor que nos apuremos en dejar eso… el señor Fazbears me dijo que teníamos que ir las dos-

-Ok-

10:05

Aun no habían comido nada y sus estómagos reclamaban comida.

-¿Qué sucede señor Fazbears?-Le pregunto Jennifer cuando su jefe se acerco a ellas.

-Verán chicas… lamento mucho las molestias pero al parecer ayer las demás empleadas no limpiaron bien los puestos que utilizaron… y me ayudaría mucho que por favor colaboren, ya llame a la recepcionista para que las ayude, las demás no atendieron. Les pagare extra-

-Ahh… ¡No hay problema jefe! ¡Nos encargaremos!-

Ambas chicas fueron hasta la cocina, había un montón de hombres que iban de acá para allá y los humanoides no estaban donde correspondían… incluso se habían llevado a Foxy ¿Qué les estarán haciendo?

-¡Mocosas!-Grito una voz femenina bastante conocida.

-Eh…-

-Si, les hablo a ustedes ¡Nada de tocar la comida! ¡Es su culpa por no haber desayunado! Ahora manos a la obra-Dijo la recepcionista al ver que ambas chicas se acercaban a su "lacena secreta"

-Okey-

13:20

Habían limpiado la mitad de lo que estaba sucio… aun les faltaba un montón, pero por suerte hubo un descanso de quince minutos.

-¿Podemos comer algo?-Pregunto Jennifer sintiendo como le gruñían las tripas.

-Bueno, hay una pre pizza que compre hoy… ¿Dónde está ese pato cuando la necesitas?-Dijo la recepcionista.

-Es un pollo-

-Como sea…-

-_¡Señorita Crams!-_Grito el señor Fazbears.

"_**Carajo…**_"

Jennifer salió de la cocina y camino hasta llegar con el señor Fazbears… que estaba al lado del _Show Stage._

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Necesito que ayude con las remodelaciones de los humanoides… algunos chicos que contrate no hacen las cosas bien, además agregaremos a un humanoide nuevo que estará inspirado en un Toy que de seguro habrá conocido… y le pagaremos algo extra-

-¡No se preocupe!-Dijo Jennifer mientras se paraba como un soldado y entraba al _Backstage._

23:45

Jennifer salió del _Backstage _con la cara toda roja y con su uniforme ya puesto… el señor Fazbears le había dicho que quería que los chicos se vieran mas humanos, mas reales, pero no se imagino que les agregaría "eso". Además tampoco había podido comer nada en todo el día ¡Se moría de hambre! Ya todos estaban prendidos ahora quería comer.

-_Chica…_-Pronuncio con voz débil.

¿Dónde estaban todos? Los había encendido y ellos le dijeron que iban a probar que cosas nuevas les habían hecho… ¡Pero tampoco para que la dejasen solita! Además ¿Dónde se había metido Mary? Se habían visto un corto tiempo cuando la pizza estaba hecha… pero la muy puta de la recepcionista se comió sus porciones que le había guardado Mary. Y solo había bebido agua en todo el día… oficialmente había pasado más de 24 hs. Sin comer, era doloroso, se sentía demasiado débil, su vista se nublaba, necesitaba comer…

-_Necesito…_-Y Jennifer callo inconsciente al piso.

Todos escucharon un ruido sordo cerca del _Backstage _así que fueron a revisar que pasaba… pero se encontraron con una Jennifer inconsciente en el piso.

-¡Marinera!-Grito Foxy al encontrarse a Jennifer en el piso.

_Narrado desde el punto de vista de Jennifer_

_Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada… intentaba moverme pero tampoco podía ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Cuando quise gritar por ayuda pude ver una pequeña luz, la luz se fue acercando hasta a mi… parecía el recuerdo de alguna persona porque podía ver a cinco niños, un niño rubio, otro castaño, un pelirrojo y un peli morado después había una pequeña niña rubia… todos ellos me parecían familiar, eran casi idénticos a los humanoides. Cuando voltee para otro lado estaba Golden Freddy ¡Que bien! Al fin una cara conocida, pero después me quede con la boca abierta. Resulta que Golden Freddy había cerrado la puerta con seguro y se quito el traje… era un hombre… un hombre de morado, que tenía un traje de guardia de la pizzería teñido de morado, con una placa dorada que resaltaba… tenía cierta apariencia al hombre que mato a mis padres ¿Acaso era él? ¡No! No podría ser él, los policías me dijeron que lo habían atrapado… que… enseguida pude sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero lo que más me dolió fue lo que hiso ese "hombre de morado" él… él mato a los niños, el castaño que parecía ser el mayor intento defender al rubio, pero no pudo… los mato a todos… a cada uno de los cinco niños que estaban allí. _

_Enseguida hubo otra luz y pude observar que estaba en un estacionamiento, había un pequeño niño pelinegro que también me resultaba familiar, al parecer estaba solo porque no pude divisar a su madre oh a su padre… pero entonces apareció él… "el hombre de morado" pero ahora estaba más joven ¿Acaso era antes de que matara a los cinco niños? Pude ver como el pelinegro le preguntaba si había visto a sus padres… pero enseguida el "hombre de morado" salto sobre él y lo apuñalo con una navaja… ¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso lo disfrutaba? Pude escuchar cómo se reía… ¡Era el asesino de seis niños y aun así tenia el valor de reírse! Debería darle vergüenza… vergüenza de haber asesinado a seis niños inocentes… seis almas inocentes… ¿Qué habrá pasado con esos niños? Quería saber más, pero sentí como alguien me sacudía y como mi pecho se mojaba un poco ¿Acaso alguien estaba llorando sobre mi? ¿Qué está pasando en la realidad? Sera mejor volver antes de preocuparlos mas… tal vez los chicos sepan algo sobre esto y me puedan dar pistas._

_Narrado normal_

Jennifer fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, lo que primero pudo observar fue a Foxy con lágrimas de aceite en los ojos.

-¡Jennifer!-Dijo Foxy mientras la abrazaba.

Jennifer se dio cuenta que todos estaban allí, incluso los Toys y Mike ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado así? Ni idea de que hora era.

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿¡Como se te ocurre estar más de 24 hs sin comer!? ¿¡Estas loca!?-La regañaba Foxy mientras seguía derramando lagrimas… solo una vez lo había visto llorar.

-No estoy loca, y hablando de comida ¿Hay algo de comer?-Pregunto Jennifer mientras se agarraba la panza, sentía un dolor inmenso por el hambre que tenia.

-Yo y Toy Chica te hicimos algo de comer-Dijo Chica.

-¡Si!-

-Jennifer-La llamo Puppet- Después tenemos que hablar ¿Si?-Le dijo en tono serio.

-B-bueno-Eso la había asustado un poco, Puppet en general era muy alegre.

Foxy en cambio también puso cara seria, mientras Jennifer estaba inconsciente pudo observar como derramaba una lagrima… también pudo observar que Puppet estaba más serio de lo normal ¿Qué habrá pasado?

_Kitchen_

2 a.m.

-¡Gracias por la comida!-Agradecía Jennifer luego de haber terminado la pizza.

-No hay de que-Respondió Chica, su pelo seguía siendo igual de corto y rubio, sus ojos eran violetas, tenía un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un delantal que decía "**Lest's Eat!**" y ahora tenía unas zapatillas naranjas con unas medias de igual color que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas.

-¿Dónde está la nueva?-Pregunto Jennifer, ella era quien la había encendido y ahora quería saber si se acostumbro.

-¿Te refieres a C.? Debe de haber ido a buscar a su versión Toy-

-Oki-

De repente entro Puppet a la cocina seguido de Mary.

-Muy bien ¿Chicas nos podrían dejar a solas? Tenemos asuntos importantes que charlar-Dijo en tono serio Puppet.

-Bueno ¡Nos vemos luego!-Y ambas rubias se fueron.

-Ejem, Jennifer sé lo que soñaste…-Comenzó Puppet.

-¿E-enserio? ¿Qué significa eso?-

-Bueno, primero que todo Mary también tuvo el mismo sueño… por esa razón les explicare que sucedió…-

-Unos pocos años antes de que abriera la segunda pizzería, es donde aparecieron los Toys, pero no era la segunda en realidad… era la tercera pizzería, esta es la cuarta Freddy y los demás aparecieron en la segunda pero después los desmantelaron por ser "terroríficos" para los niños y recién en la tercera pizzería aparecieron los Toys, en la primera pizzería de todas aparecieron Golden Freddy y… un conejo dorado de apodo Springtrap. ¿Cómo se todo esto? Bueno es porque yo soy… la primera víctima… yo fui la primera víctima del "hombre morado"-Relato de a poco Puppet.

Jennifer y Mary estaban asombradas, Puppet era la primera víctima… ósea el niño pelinegro… entonces ¿Los otros cinco niños era…?

-Pero ah nadie le importo mi caso, solo fui un niño que apareció muerto frente a la primera pizzería Fredbear's Family Diner… a nadie le importe… pero poco tiempo después ocurrió otro caso… dos adultos fueron asesinados por un intento de "robo" en su casa a horas de la noche… solo hubo una sobreviviente… una niña… una niña de nombre Jennifer Crams-

Ahí fue cuando Jennifer empezó a llorar silenciosamente… lo recordaba… recordaba esa horrible noche donde ella tuvo que observar como mataban a sus padres… pero le habían dicho que fue un intento de "robo" y que el caso estaba resuelto.

-Y otra vez nadie le puso atención… creían que era como casi todos los días de que los ladrones intentan robar y esas cosas… un mes más tarde ocurrió la famosa "Mordida del 87" Y ese mismo día desaparecieron cinco niños… el caso de "Los cinco niños desaparecidos" Ocurrió el 26 de Junio, por ese tiempo tuvieron que cerrar la pizzería, al año siguiente inauguraron una nueva pizzería "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" que sería esta pizzería, a los Toys nos guardaron en el sótano… algunos padres acusaron a que Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie y Chica tenían mal olor, olor a sangre y mocos… ese fue el año en que Jennifer volvió, curiosamente el humanoide favorito de esa niña de cabello castaño era Foxy… y también había una niña pelinegra… a la cual su favorito era Freddy-

Ambas chicas se sonrojaron un poco por el tono de voz que uso Puppet para eso ultimo, pero Jennifer seguía llorando mientras Mary la abrazaba… pero las dos prestaban total atención a la historia.

-Bueno el punto es que esos cinco niños eran…-

-Puppet- Interrumpió Foxy- Si no te molesta… nosotros queremos contarles esa parte-Dijo mientras se señalaba a él, a Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Golden Freddy.

-No hay problema-

-Bueno- Empezó Foxy- Esos cinco niños… éramos nosotros-

Lo habían sospechado desde un principio… ¿Por qué no se los habrán contado antes?

-Freddy era el castaño, él era el mayor de todos… y quiso evitar ah que atacaran a Golden Freddy… Yo era el pelirrojo era el segundo mayor del grupo, luego estaba Golden Freddy que era el del medio… Bonnie era el menor de los varones, era un año mayor que Chica… ella era la más pequeña del grupo- Empezó a relatar Foxy.

-Yo me había separado de mi madre… ella estaba hablando por teléfono y como me aburría decidí dar un paseo- Dijo Golden Freddy- Luego llegue a la pizzería y me encontré con los chicos que estaban observando tocar a los Toys… y de repente escuchamos gritos, había mucha gente corriendo y fuimos a escondernos cerca del escenario… un hombre que tenia puesto este traje se nos acerco… y nos dijo que nos llevaría a un lugar seguro-

-Nosotros lo seguimos… pero cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en una habitación que estaba algo alejada de los demás… el hombre se saco el disfraz… y nos mostro su verdadera identidad… un hombre con un traje de guardia de color morado con una placa dorada que resaltaba… nos empezó a asesinar uno por uno…- Continuo Freddy.

-El primero fue Freddy- Siguió Bonnie- Él quiso defender a Golden Freddy… pero el "hombre morado" lo mato primero… luego fue Foxy… el también nos quiso defender a nosotros… pero también fue asesinado… luego fui yo-

-Y luego yo- Continuo Chica- Estaba agonizando pero pude observar como el "hombre morado" se acercaba a Golden y lo apuñalaba varias veces hasta matarlo… y en ese momento no pude con el dolor y me deje llevar-

-Luego los encontré yo- Hablo Puppet de la nada- Como yo fui el primero me dieron una segunda oportunidad de seguir viviendo… así que mi alma poseyó a esta marioneta, y cuando vi los cadáveres de esos cinco niños me pareció injusto de que yo tuviera una segunda oportunidad y ellos no… así que yo se las concedí… les di una segunda oportunidad de seguir viviendo-

Todos estaban llorando, Freddy, Foxy, Jennifer, Mary, Golden Freddy, Puppet, Chica y Bonnie. Era doloroso tener que recordar todos esos horribles recuerdos que tenían del pasado… pero no querían ocultárselo a sus amigas… y más aun que ellas ya lo habían visto en su sueño. Nadie dijo nada… y tampoco debían decir nada… atendían perfectamente el dolor que todos sufrían en esos momentos… entonces los humanoides sintieron unos cálidos brazos… Jennifer y Mary los estaban abrazando a todos juntos, mientras que estas también lloraban… eso era lo que necesitaban… necesitaban un abrazo lleno de cariño y amor.

4 a.m.

Habían pasado dos horas… y por lo menos ya todos se habían tranquilizado…

-¡Puppet! ¿Dijiste algo sobre un tal Springtrap, verdad? ¿Qué le sucedió a él?-Preguntaron Jennifer y Mary.

-Bueno él…-

-Lo desecharon-Dijo Golden Freddy de manera cortante.

-Oh… bueno-

-¡Cierto! ¿Ya vieron a la nueva?-

-¿La nueva?-Preguntaron todos menos Chica.

-Si, hay un humanoide nuevo ¿Qué Chica no les dijo?-

-¡Señorita Jennifer!-Se escucho el grito de una niña.

-Justo aquí viene-

La "nueva" era una humanoide que parecía tener 12 años, tenía el pelo rosa largo hasta la cintura, tenía una camisa de un marrón clarito y una pollera con tirantes de un marrón más oscuro, también tenía una colita que de la parte de arriba era amarilla pero luego había dos cintitas que tenían líneas celestes y blancas. Tenía unas medias blancas hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias rojas. También tenía unos ojos color Miel.

-Su nombre es Cupcake… está inspirada en el cupcake de Chica y de una Toy-Dijo Jennifer mientras volteaba y se encontraba a otra niña igual a Cupcake… Toy Cupcake, ella tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos celestes. Toy Cupcake estaba inspirada en el cupcake de Toy Chica.

Bonnie antes tenía el cabello corto, ahora lo tenía largo amarrado en una coleta con sus típicas orejas de conejo y tenía un uniforme de mesero, era una camisa lila con un chaleco sin mangas negros, unos pantalones negros, un delantal y su moño rojo. Antes era el segundo más alto… bueno ahora era el tercero más alto y se podía notar un pequeño bulto en sus pantalones.

Freddy no había cambiado mucho, solo le pusieron un traje de mesero que consistía en una camisa marrón clarito, un delantal y unos pantalones negros… ahora él era el segundo más alto él también tenía un pequeño bulto en los pantalones.

Foxy seguía siendo igual, solo que su pelo estaba un poco más largo y desarreglado, su enorme saco pirata se fue y solo le quedaba una camisa media desabrochonada, le habían dibujado unas cicatrices para que se vea como un verdadero pirata, y esa camisa le marcaba los músculos… Jennifer tenía que admitir que cuando vio a Foxy un pequeño hilito de sangre de deslizo por su nariz… ahora Foxy tenía unas botas de cuero que estaban por encima de su pantalón largo marrón… él seguía siendo el más alto y también tenía un pequeño bulto en los pantalones.

Digamos que el señor Fazbears iba MUY enserio con el tema de que quería que se vieran mas humanos…iban TAN enserio que le agrego "eso" a los humanoides masculinos…

"_**El señor Fazbears se pasa a veces… esta vez fue demasiado lejos**_"

-¡Señorita Jennifer! ¿Podemos jugar con Ballon Boy y Ballon Girl?-Preguntaron las niñas.

-No hay problema, pero tengan cuidado-Dijo Jennifer.

-Diviértanse ¿Oki?-Les dijo Mary.

-¡Si!-Y las peli rosadas se fueron corriendo.

Jennifer y Foxy se dirigieron hacia la _Pirate Cove_, Mike estaba demasiado ocupado con los Toys como para molestarlo.

-Marinera… no me dijo lo de sus padres-

-¿Eh? Pensé que lo sabías-

-Si no quiere contármelo no hay problema- Foxy no quería preguntar demasiado.

-No, te lo contare…-

5 a.m.

-Veras Foxy, tres meses depuse de que fuera mi 3er cumpleaños, ósea un 8 de Mayo, era de noche y estaba cenando con mis padres… cuando de repente oímos unos ruidos extraños… mi papá me dijo que me escondiera en el armario… también se lo dijo a mi mamá pero ella no hiso caso… yo recuerdo que estaba en el armario y pude observar perfectamente como ese "hombre morado" se lanzaba contra ellos y… y… y los asesinaba lentamente… tuve que aguantar el hacer algún ruido… le había prometido a mi mamá que no haría ningún ruido… cuando verifique que ya se había ido Salí del armario y trate de despertarlos… pero no me respondían… así que llame al número que me enseño mi mamá en casos de emergencias… yo no sabía qué hacer… estaba sola y mis papas no me respondían… así que me senté ah esperar en una esquina mientras lloraba… poco tiempo después llego la policía y la ambulancia… pero lamentablemente mis papas ya estaban muerto… Alejandro y Marisa se enterraron de la tragedia y decidieron adoptarme… los médicos me revisaron y luego los policías me hicieron un interrogatorio… casi a fines de años me llamaron y me dijeron que ya habían encontrado al "ladrón" y lo habían metido a la cárcel… pero ahora me entero de que fue una c-cruel mentira-Con Jennifer mientras se ponía a llorar.

Foxy no lo podía creer… a tan temprana edad Jennifer había presenciado el asesinato de sus padres y luego los policías le mentían… que descarados… puede que él en su vida pasada también haya sido asesinado… pero eso fue cerca de los doce años… cuando se volvieran a encontrar con el hombre morado, si es que se vuelven a encontrar, se aseguraría de partirle la cara por todas las maldades que hiso. Así que atrajo a Jennifer y la abrazo protectoramente contra su pecho.

-Ya, ya… no llores Jennifer-Dijo Foxy tratando de tranquilizar a la castaña.

Jennifer también abrazo a Foxy… es lo que necesitaba en ese momento… un abrazo.

-G-gracias Foxy-Dijo Jennifer mientras se separaba un poco y se secaba las lágrimas.

-No se preocupe… ¿Qué clase de novia seria si no la apoyara?-Dijo Foxy mientras le besaba dulcemente la frente.

_Show Stage_

Mary estaba arriba de los hombros de Freddy, ahora que el castaño era más alto se sentía un poco raro.

-Mary ¿Por qué dejaron de venir?-

-Bueno… de niñas nosotras éramos vecinas y solíamos ir al jardín juntas… pero luego ella se tuvo que ir a otra casa… luego de lo que paso con sus padres, solíamos venir a ver a los Toys de chiquitas… pero después del "accidente" dejamos de venir… regresamos al año siguiente con la gran reanudación de la pizzería… ahí fue donde aparecieron ustedes-

-Luego de que dejaran de venir por alguna extraña razón pusieron a Foxy fuera de servicio-

-SIP-

-El "accidente" es el asesinato de los padres de Jennifer ¿Verdad?-

-Si…-

-…-

-…-

-¡KYAA! ¡Fuera! ¡No quiero tus putos globos!-

-¡No! ¡No quiero tus chocolates!-

Todos esos gritos los provoco Mike… ¿Qué le estarán haciendo los Toys? Era mejor ir a averigu…

6 a.m. ¡Yeeey!

-¡Si! ¡Volví a sobrevivir bitches! ¡Hoy me pagan!-Dijo Mike mientras se iba dando saltitos hasta la puerta.

Jennifer salió de la _Pirate Cove_ un poco sonrojada, luego de que haya haya estado mejor Foxy se puso en "pervertido mode: on" y los Toys y los demás tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivos lugares.

-Valla señor Schmidt, veo que no ah cambiado nada- Dijo el señor Fazbears mientras le entregaba el cheque y un papelito rosa.

_Fuera de la pizzería_

-¿Eh? ¿¡Despedido!?-Grito Mike… era la segunda vez que le pasaba.

-Eso te pasa por…-

-Me pasa porque el señor Fazbears esta celoso de mi buen esculpido cuerpo que le pertenece a Doll-

-Aja… claaaro-

-Bueno, este no es el adiós recuerden que hoy tienen que venir, ya les mande la dirección por Hotmail-Dijo Mike mientras las despeinaba un poco y se iba.

¿Cómo hacían los hombres para conseguir información confidencial? No lo sabían… pero en unas cuantas horas conocerían a la esposa y a la hija de Mike.

_**Esa tarde sería interesante…**_

…**.**

¡Terminamos!

¿Once paginas? ¿Enserio? Bueno… en este capítulo las chicas se enterar de lo que sucedió en el 87… yo puse que "el hombre morado" también fue el culpable del asesinato de los padres de la pequeña Jennifer.

¡Adiós!


	22. La espera valío la pena

¡Hola!

Si leyeron la advertencia bien advertenciosa sabran porque escribo esto… además hace tiempo lo quería escribir pero me daba… cosita. Esta vez no responderé reviews pero en el próximo capitulo responderé todos los reviews que tendría que responder ahora… y ya me entiendes.

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias anteriores] **Alerta: **_**Contenido sexual no apto para menores de 16 años… si tienes menos que esa edad se recomienda discreción… aunque dudo un poco en que la tengas.**_

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

¡Comencemos!

…**..**

Era un hermoso Sabado por la mañana para poder descansar y dormer… lamentablemente Jennifer y Mary no podian descansar porque tenia que ir a la casa de Mike en unas cuantas horas… y si dormian se pasarian de largo.

-Jennifer ¿Puedo ir preparando el café?-

-Claro, yo mientras me dare un baño-

Ya las dos estaban listas, Jennifer se había puesto una remera manga corta blanca y una campera de panda*, hacia un poco de frio y no tenia otra campera limpia, se había puesto unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas Converse blancas. Mary se había puesto una remera manga corta lila y una campera negra, se había puesto un short y abajo unas medias negras que la abrigaban del frio, y se había puesto unas converse negras.

-¡Valla Jennifer! ¿Dónde conseguiste esa campera?-

-Me la regalo Paula… ya sabes, ella es una "Otaku"… cuando me diga que significa eso y tambien me explique es el "Yaoi", "Yuri", "Hentai" y esas cosas te explico mejor-

-Oki-

Ambas salieron del departamento, según el correo que les mando Mike tenían que estar allí al mediodía para almorzar. La casa de Mike y Doll no quedaba tan lejos, Jennifer y Mary ya querían conocer a la esposa y a la hija de su amigo, asi que cuando llegaron tocaron el timbre.

-¿Quen esh?-Dijo una niña de muy de baja estatura mientras abria la puerta. Tenia el cabello castaño igual que Mike, pero tenia ojos color Miel.

-¡Maria! ¡No debes abrirle la puerta a desconocidos!-Grito una mujer mientras tomaba en brazos a la niña- Disculpen las molestias ¿Se les ofrece algo?-Hablo una mujer de mediana estatura, tenia el cabello color naranja zanahoria y estaba atado en una coleta de caballo.

-Etto… Yo soy Jennifer Crams y ella es Mary Thompson-Se presento Jennifer mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Un momento… ¡Ustedes son las chicas que Mike nos conto!-Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba alegremente y les daba un fuerte abrazo que les sacaba el aire.

-¿Llegaron? ¡Ah! Hola chicas-Mike vio que ambas chicas se estaban poniendo moradas…- Em… Doll creo que las estas dejando sin aire.

-Huy… lo siento mucho… pero es que son muy tiernas… tenias razón querido, cuando nos contaste que parecían niñas-

-Shi papi, ademash son muy lindash-Dijo la niña mientras sonreía.

15:56 p.m.

El celular de Jennifer suena mientras estaban hablando con Doll sobre cosas triviales.

"_Sr. Fazbears…_

_Señorita Crams lamento las molestias, y no pregunte como consegui su número, pero quería avisarle que eh decidido que me tomare dos días libres para descansar, que en este caso serian los Sabados y Domingos, y por esa razón le eh dejado una llave en la entrada ya que no estare presente para resivirla ni para despedirla._

_Mis mas sinceras disculpas por ocupar un poco de su valioso tiempo, atentamente el Sr. Fazbears."_

23:44

Como el Sr. Fazbears había dicho que no iba ah estar allí para esperarlas Jennifer y Mary no fueron con el uniforme de trabajo porque los habían puesto a lavar, y nadie sabe porque pero Jennifer había traido una mochila y Mary metió dentro una manta para taparse por si les hacia frio. La visita de la tarde había sido maravillosa, Maria era simplemente un amor, era muy tierna, y Doll tambien solo que ella tenia un poco de carácter.

-Bueno… por lo menos pudimos comer algo antes de venir-Dijo Mary mientras se estiraba.

-SIP… tengo el presentimiento de que hoy pasara algo interesante-

23:50

Ambas chicas entraron y en seguida fueron jaladas por unas fuertes y roboticas manos.

_Show Stage_

-Mary ¿Dónde estuviste todo el dia?-Pregunto Freddy bajando sus orejitas de oso en señal de triztesa.

-Aaww… no te preocupes Freddy, tu sabes mejor que nadie que jamás de engañaría-Dijo Mary mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y se sonrojaba.

_Pirate Cove_

-¿Dónde estuvo toda esta tarde?-Pregunto Foxy mientras tenia las orejitas bajadas y se acercaba lentamente a Jennifer.

-Fuimos a visitar a Mike… conocimos a su esposa y a su hija-

-Ah… por un momento me puse celoso-

-¿Y porque te pondrías celoso?-

-Porque tu eres mia… _Jennifer_-Dijo Foxy mientras se agachaba y se acercaba lentamente ah Jennifer, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro… hasta que Jennifer tomo la iniciativa y lo beso.

Foxy agarro ah Jennifer por los muslos y enredo las piernas de su novia por su cintura, Jennifer paso sus brazos por el cuello de Foxy mientras acariciaba sus rojizos cabellos. Foxy había mordido cuidadosamente el labio inferior de su novia y espero para que esta le abriera paso a su lengua. Si seguían asi ambos sabían lo que sucedería… pero no les importo… ambos se amaban mutuamente y lo tenían bastante claro. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire de Jennifer. De un momento ah otro la ropa les empezó ah estorbar a ambos.

**Advertencia: De a partir de aquí empieza el lemon.**

Foxy empezó a pasar su lengua por la linea de la barbilla de Jennifer, mientras sentia una llama ardiendo en su cuerpo, la mano que sostenía a Jennifer desapareció bajo su remera descendiendo por su cintura.

-Ah… F-Foxy… v-ve mas d-despacio-Hablo entrecortadamente Jennifer mientras sentia como su novio empezaba a acariciar su cintura y descendia hasta sus muslos.

Con el garfio Foxy le quito la remera blanca ah Jennifer dejando al descubierto sus redondos y perfectos pechos que solo los cubria ese molesto corpiño.

-Jennifer… ¿Puedo?-Dijo Foxy señalando su corpiño.

Jennifer asintió mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente, Foxy la beso apasionadamente mientras desabrochaba ese molesto corpiño., y fue bajando sus beso, primero por la clavicula, luego por el pecho, dejando pequeñas marcas de humedad. Jennifer no se quería querar atrás, asi que con toda la valentía del Universo se animo a desabrochar lentamente la camisa de Foxy mientras este sonreía.

-Ah… Nh..-Jennifer trataba de ahogar los gemidos que provocaba Foxy al empezar a lamer su pecho derecho y jugaba con el.

Foxy con su dura y puntiaguda lengua, lamio su pecho derecho en círculos, repitiendo una y otra vez, hasta que quedo satisfecho.

-Nh… Ha…-

-Por favor no ahogues esos hermosos sonidos-

Jennifer sentia en su cuerpo un intenso calor, asi que abrazo la cabeza de Foxy. La calidez que transmitia su suave cabello.

-Ah… ¿Eh? ¿Qué estas…?-

Foxy tomo su cuerpo sintiendo como el pantalón de Jennifer y el suyo empezaban a estorbar mucho mas que antes, asi que sin perder mas tiempo empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Jennifer y a deslizarlo por sus bien formadas piernas lentamente. Jennifer tambien le saco sus pantalones de la misma forma. Resultaba ser que Foxy tenia unos calzoncillos negros y Jennifer unos calzones blancos… el color de la inocencia.

-Todo tu cuerpo esta ardiendo…-Dijo Foxy mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su novia, las nuevas mejoras le habían dado nuevas habilidades.

Jennifer dio un fuerte gemido, ella no tuvo el tiempo de ahogarlo.

-Es… que… ¡Ah!-Jennifer sentia como Foxy le quitaba lentamente sus calzones.

Antes de que Foxy le pudiera sacar sus calzones lentamente Jennifer empezó a repartir besos por todo su pecho hasta que llego a sus calzoncillos… ella tambien empezó a quitárselos lentamente. Jennifer pudo observar asombrada la fuerte erección de Foxy ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? No lo sabia pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir el miembro de su novio rozando su entrada.

-Jennifer… ¿Puedo?-Hablo temerosamente Foxy, el sabia muy bien que le iba a doler mucho ah su marinera asi que quería estar seguro.

-Si Foxy… estoy segura-Dijo Jennifer con firmeza mientras se sonrojaba mas... si es que se podía sonrojar mas de lo que estaba.

Foxy tomo las manos de Jennifer y las agarro fuertemente mientras dirijia su miembro a la entrada de su marinera.

-¡AH!-Jennifer solo un grito de dolor al tiempo en que sentia como una barrera interna era penetrada lentamente.

Foxy fue mucho mas que gentil, le dio tiempo a Jennifer para respirar y poder limpiarle sus ojos llorosos mientras que la chica lo abrazaba en señal de que estaba bien y un pequeño beso en los labios fue la invitación a continuar con las suaves embestidas, el dolor no desapareció de inmediato en Jennifer, pero una nueva sensación comenzó a brotar, es como si de la nada se volviera gelatina. Jennifer gemia, pero ya no eran gritos de dolor, eran de placer, placer mientras repetía inumerables veces el nombre de Foxy.

-F-Foxy…-Susurro Jennifer.

Foxy sabia ah que se refería, ella estaba por venirse.

-Esperame un poco mas Jennifer… ya falta poco-Le dijo Foxy mientras la abrazaba y agarra la manta que quedo tirada alado de ellos.

Ambos llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo, Jennifer sentia como si fuera un cristal y se hubiera roto en millones de pedacitos. Rapitamente el pelirojo los cubrió ah ambos con la manta y se acosto a un lado de Jennifer para observarla con inmensa felicidad, al fin se sentia completo junto a Jennifer.

-Jennifer… Te Amo-

-Yo tambien Te Amo Foxy-

Y Jennifer se quedo dormida en los brazos de su novio mientras este reponía energias.

_¿Sotano Secreto?_

5 a.m.

Nadie le había echo caso a los dos que estaban ahí arriba porque se econtraban jugando todos juntos a Verdad o Reto.

-Mi turno- Dijo Puppet- Chica… ¿Verdad o Reto?-

-Reto…-Hablo indiferente la pollita, no iba a ser débil y pedir verdad.

-Te reto ah que beses ah Bonnie… apasionadamente en ese cuartito donde estuvieron Toy Chica y Toy Freddy la otra vez- Dijo la marioneta mientras señalaba el cuartito que estaba ah unos cuantos pasos detrás de el.

Ambos humanoides se miraron y para luego dirigirse al cuarto a cumplirel reto.

-¡Y tienen que estar media hora! ¡No me ensucien el cuarto!-

-Puppet… ¿Cómo ensusiarian el cuarto?-Pregunto inocentemente Ballon Boy.

-Veras querido, cuando seas grande tal vez te cuente-Dijo Puppet mientras revolvía el cabello del pequeño cariñosamente.

Claro que Ballon Girl no se perdió de ningún detalle de eso asi que abrazo a Ballon Boy de espaldas.

"_**Maldita…**_"

Es como si se estuvieran matando ambos con las miradas… Puppet y Ballon Girl… simplemente se habían enamorado de un niño demasiado inocente… no tanto como Bonnie y Mary, SIP, Jennifer ya no pertenecía a ese grupo.

6 a.m. ¡Yeey!

-¿No tienen que irse?-Le pregunto Freddy a Mary.

-El Sr. Fazbears no viene ahora… asi que creo que podremos quedarnos mas tiempo-

-¡Si! Un momento… ¿Dónde están la Señorita Jennifer y el Capitan Foxy?-Preguntaron ambas Cupcake.

Silencio incomodo.

-De seguro estarán jugando _Ajedrez_…-Dijo Toy Bonnie.

Nadie sabia que estaban haciendo esos dos, pero para desaparecer todo este tiempo debió ser muy importante el asunto.

8:49 a.m.

Jennifer abrió lentamente los ojos… aunque se arrepintió un poco, le dolia cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes, es normal que te duela el cuerpo-Hablo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

Jennifer enrojeció de inmediato al reconocer al dueño de esa voz y recordar los sucesos de esa misma madrugada, asi que tomo la manta y se cubrió sus pechos que estaban al descubierto.

-¿Por qué te tapas?-Susurro Foxy en su odio… oh… su lindo Capitan zorrito se había vuelto mas atrevido.

-Bueno días ¿No? Em… Foxy… ¿Me podrías pasar mi corpiño y mi calzon-Dijo Jennifer sonrojandose aun mas de lo que estaba por pedirle a su novio eso… aunque el solo estaba en calzoncillos.

-No hay problema-Dijo Foxy mientras se estiraba y peresozamente se levantaba del suelo para dirigirse a un extremo de su cueva pirata para agarrar el corpiño y el calzon de Jennifer… entonces los olfateo… ah… el olor a la inocencia.

-¡Foxy! ¡No seas pervertido!-Le reprocho Jennifer.

-Es que no pude evitarlo-Dijo Foxy mientras se ofrecia ah ponerle el brazier ah su marinera… esta ansistio, asi que con un beso en el cuello Foxy continuo con su labor.

_Show Stage_

-¡Jennifer! ¡Picaron! ¿¡Donde mierda están!?-Gritaba Mangle mientras los buscaba por todos lados.

-Atrás tuyo, estúpido-Dijo Foxy apareciendo detrás del alvino con Jennifer entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo toda la noche? ¿Eh picaronres?-Dijo Mangle mientras movia sus cejas juguetonamente.

Claro que se el alvino se esperaba como respuesta un puño metalico en medio del rostro asiq eu tomo precauciones y con sus "tentáculos" se colgó del techo.

-Tranquilos chicos… no se lo dire a nadie-Dijo Mangle mientras les guiñaba un ojos y desaparecia de su vista.

"_**Maldito pervertido…**_"

…**.**

¡Terminamos!

¿Qué les pareció? Fue mi primer lemon asi que… se que algo inexperta pero bueh, algo es algo ¿Verdad?

¡Adios!


	23. Alguien dijo ¿Zukulemtho?

¡Hola!

Lamento mucho la demora, pero el cargador de mi computadora exploto y tuve que esperar hasta que mi papá consiga un remplazo… ¿Me perdonarían? Dije que respondería todos los reviews que no respondí antes…

**Hashashin: **Se… ese Hombre Morado siempre tiene que dejar tristeza y dolor por todas partes.

**Marie2486: **Jeje… en el próximo capítulo aparecerá lo pervertido.

**Stefy Tsukino: **Si tan solo conocieras mi retorcida y pervertida mente que en realidad tengo… los que engañaron a la pobre Jenny no tienen perdón… creo que yo también le eh agarrado un poco de bronca a la recepcionista.

**Nuvil Angela: **Muajaja… bueno… en realidad el Señor Fazbears tiene una historia más triste de lo que creen todos.

**tavoXPX: **Te mereces una pizza de Chica por ser el reviews 70… pero a ella le dio flojera.

**fayroxis72: **See… era obvio.

**Hashashin: **Una amiga me recomendó poner lo de la advertencia… ya escribí el lemon, lamento haberte hecho creer que era un capitulo.

**MrNestu45: **Cap. 23: Nuestra pobre Jenny sufrió mucho en su infancia.

Cap.25: Jennifer tachada de la lista de "Las personas más inocentes que algún día gobernaran el Mundo"… gracias, es el primer lemon que escribo.

**Toy Chica: **¿No planearas dejar de lado a Toy Freddy, verdad? "Cosas sabrosonas" eso suena bien.

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **Lo que pasa es que Ballon Boy en un niño muy distraído… y Foxy seguirá siendo pervertido como siempre.

Creo que esos son todos… _**PLANEO TERMINAR MI QUERIDISIMO FIC CON EL CAPITULO 30… ASI QEU BORRARE LAS "ADVERTENCIAS" PARA TENER MAS ESPACIO…**_

¡Comencemos!

…**..**

"_**Maldito pervertido…**_"

Mangle es un… ¿Hombre? De palabra, el guardara el secreto como si de un tesoro se tratase. Jennifer y Foxy siguieron a Mangle hacia el _Sótano Secreto_ donde estaban "casi" todos sus amigos.

-¿Dónde están Bonnie y Chica?-

De un cuarto no muy lejano se escuchan ruidos extraños… silencio incomodo…

-Bueno… todos vamos a ignorar eso-

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que por fin las chicas decidieron volver al departamento de la castaña… tenían unas cuantas cosas que hacer y misteriosamente a Jennifer le dolía el cuerpo… sospechoso… como era Domingo las chicas aprovecharon para lavar la ropa, tomar un baño, comprar víveres, etc.… había sido un día agotador… cuando cayó la noche y ya todo estaba en orden se pusieron su uniforme y salieron hacia la pizzería.

23:45

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la pizzería se escucharon un par de voces femeninas y una masculina ¿Serán ladrones? Tal vez no porque sino los humanoides se hubieran desasido de ellos en cuanto los vieran… entonces ¿Quiénes serás? Sean quienes sean deberían averiguarlo. Cuando entraron no creían lo que veían… había tres chicas, dos de ellas estaban DEMASIADO apegadas a Foxy y Freddy mientras que la otra estaba apegada a Bonnie… y el único chico del lugar estaba APEGADO a Chica…

-Foxy es el mas zukulemtho… además es el seme de todos los semes- Decía una chica rubia que estaba DEMASIADO apegada a Foxy.

-NOP, Freddy esta mas zukulemtho por que también puede ser un pedobear… y el es suke-Dijo otra chica de un extraño cabello verde.

-Si, si… sus "amantes" son semes o sukes… el mío es une-Esta chica tenía el cabello rosa.

-Y mi querida Chica es una teko… parece pasiva pero al mismo tiempo es activa-

-Ejem-Ya obtenida la atención de los adolecentes Jennifer prosiguió- Ustedes no deberían estar aquí-

-Tranquila, para el carro… ya nos vamos, íbamos camino al boliche pero decidimos venir a visitar a estos zukulemthos humanoides-Hablo la rubia mientras se alejaba un poco de Foxy… pero no lo suficiente como para que Jennifer este de acuerdo.

Todos sentían algo… Foxy y Freddy querían sacarse a esas molestas tipas de encima… Bonnie quería lanzarse sobre el chico y partirle la cara… Chica… Chica estaba asesinando a la peli rosada con la mirada… y estaba disfrutando como era masacrada en su perversa mente.

-Shut up and take my money –Bromeo el chico sacando unos cuantos billetes y ofreciéndole a Jennifer.

Todos los chicos empezaron a reír excepto Jennifer y Mary… si hubiera sido otra ocasión se hubieran reído pero esto era serio.

-A ver...-Jennifer estaba a punto de gritarles pero…

-Adiós cariño-Dijo la rubia mientras le besaba la mejilla a Foxy.

Las de pelo verde y rosa hicieron lo mismo con Bonnie y Freddy… el chico solo le dio un beso en la frente y todos salieron por la puerta principal... conclusión…

**TODO SE FUE AL CARAJO…**

Jennifer, Mary, Bonnie y Chica ardían de celos… Foxy y Freddy no entendían ni minga de lo que pasaba, Mangle estaba que casi se desmaya… no podía creer que esos adolecentes problemáticos hicieran eso… le costaría mucho trabajo hacer que a las chicas se le pasen los celos… y Bonnie no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntaron Foxy y Freddy.

Jennifer y Mary los ignoraron y fueron directamente a la oficina… Bonnie alzo a Chica y se la llevo a Dios sabe dónde.

-La próxima vez que un tipo se acerque a ti lo destrozare- Decía el de orejas de conejo mientras hacia un tierno pucherito.

-Lo mismo digo si se acerca una chica a ti-

Aaww… que tierna pareja…

1 a.m.

-¡Jennifer! ¿Qué sucede cariño?-Le preguntaba Foxy al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Mary! ¡Mary! ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes mal?-Creo que ya todos saben quien está preguntando eso…

-Grr…-¿Ese había sido un gruñido de Jennifer?

-_Malditos celos…_-¡Oh! Los chicos ya entendieron la situación… sus novias estaban celosas.

Si ellas no se disponían a salir por su cuenta esperarían a que se acabe la energía… que eso sería en unas dos horas máximo.

3 a.m.

Las dos horas más largas del Universo ¿A quién se le ocurrió poner puertas metálicas? Ah cierto… al estúpido dueño porque según el Sr. Fazbears iba a ser lo más seguro… ¡JAJ! Pamplinas, ellos atrapaban a los guardias nocturnos cuando ellos menos se lo esperaban… excepto Mike… fue el primero en superar las siete noches en la pizzería.

_**De un segundo a otro se corta la luz…**_

-_Mierda…_-Murmuraron las chicas un poquito más calmadas… poquito.

Foxy entro, cargo a Jennifer por encima de su hombro y se la llevo a la _Pirate Cove_… Freddy izo los mismo con Mary pero el se dirijo al… ¿Baño de mujeres? Bueno… no era un sitio muy romántico pero la cocina estaba cerrada "misteriosamente" y el _Show Stage _estaba infestado de Toys… así que no le quedaba otra opción.

_Pirate Cove_

-¿Por qué te pones celosa? Sabes que yo solo te pertenezco a ti-

-No se puede evitar…-Respondió Jennifer mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Además…-Continuo Foxy.

-Además… ¿Qué?-Pregunto extrañada la castaña.

-Tú me perteneces a mi-Dijo Foxy mientras iba besando lentamente el cuello de Jennifer.

Ambos sabían que no se podía evitar… se amaban mutuamente y nada ni nadie cambiaria eso que sentían el uno por el otro.

_¿Baños de mujeres? ._._

-Freddy… te amo y lo sabes muy bien pero… ¿Por qué el baño de mujeres?-

-Porque necesito preguntarte algo importante que debí preguntarte hace un tiempo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Eh… ¿Quieresserminovia?-

Puede que eso no se entendiera mucho… pero Mary lo entendió perfectamente y estuvo esperando mucho para que Freddy le preguntara eso…

-A ver… ¡SI! ¡Claro que si mi tierno osito!-Dijo Mary mientras saltaba sobre Freddy.

Por un momento Freddy casi pierde el equilibrio pero con todas su fuerzas los mantuvo a ambos estables… y aprovechando el acercamiento Freddy unió sus labios con los de su ahora novia en un dulce beso.

2 a.m.

-¿Por qué siempre me mandan a buscarlos a mi?... bueno… supongo que Foxy y Jennifer estarán ocupados por qué no los encuentro por ninguna parte… a Bonnie y a Chica tampoco… eso solo me deja… ¿¡Pedobear!? ¿¡Estas ahí!?-Gritaba Mangle mientras se balanceaba por el techo.

-¿Deseas algo?-Le pregunto Freddy asomándose por la puerta del baño de mujeres.

-SIP, esto…- Y con toda la destreza del mundo Mangle dirigió uno de sus tantos "tentáculos" y saco ah Mary.

-¡Oye!... ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Pregunto asombrada la pelinegra al notar las habilidades del alvino.

-Si lo supiera te lo diría… pero ahora debemos escapar de un pedobear picaron que de seguro me quiere partir en dos-Dijo Mangle mientras se dirigía rápidamente al _Show Stage_.

-Sr. Puppet ¿Por qué Mangle trajo a la Sra. Mary?-Pregunto inocentemente Ballon Boy.

-Veras querido… yo le dije a Mangle que la trajera porque le tengo que pedir un consejo-Dijo Puppet mientras se agachaba a la altura del pequeño y posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de BB… BG estaba con Toy Chica hablando de Dios sabe que… mejor para Puppet.

-¿Un consejo? ¿Para qué?-

-Algún día entenderás-Le dijo Puppet mientras le besaba la frente al pequeño justo mientras entraba BG.

Todo paso normal, Jennifer y Foxy haciendo cosas no aptas para menores de 16 años, Freddy teniendo fantasías que incluían a Mary, Toy Freddy haciendo lo mismo que Freddy excepto que con Toy Chica, Puppet y Ballon Girl peleándose por el amor del pequeño Ballon Boy y Bonnie y Chica haciendo Dios sabe que en la cocina… normal…

_**Un mes después…**_

El mes paso rápido, sucedieron muchas cosas, una de ellas sucedió el 14 de Marzo donde se festejaba el famoso _Día Blanco _era una festividad muy parecida al Día de San Valentín, en esa fecha los hombres que recibieron chocolates en San Valentín lo agradecen dando un regalo a la mujer. Y Freddy, Foxy, Toy Freddy y Bonnie decidieron hacerles un chocolates a las chica (Mary, Jennifer, Toy Chica, Chica…) aunque la cocina quedo echa un desastre, casi la incendian, y muchas otras cosas más… el chocolate quedo comestible… si, comestible pero delicioso… porque los ayudo Toy Bonnie… no querían ayuda de Mangle por la ultima vez en donde el alvino repartió unos chocolates extraños a las chicas. Y John y Melanie habían decidido que se casarían antes de que Melanie engorde… que eso sería en unos días 20 de Marzo…y estaban preparándose para la despedida de soltera de Melanie… Y Paula las había invitado a bailar, bueno no importa solo salieron, pero no tomaron alcohol, solo bailaron un rato y se fueron ¿Divertido? Claro… lo divertido venia ahora… Jennifer tenía un vestido negro un poco ajustado, el pelo atado en un rodete bajo, unos tacos bajos y los labios pintados de un rojo bien pasión… Mary también tenía un vestido un poco ajustado pero en azul, un rodete alto y los labios pintados de rojo pasión (Cuanta pasión) Simplemente ambas estaban sexys, y como no tuvieron tiempo para ir a cambiarse se fueron tal como estaban a la pizzería…

-¿Qué crees que digan?-Pregunto Jennifer un poco sonrojada, Jennifer y Mary no acostumbraban a vestirse así.

-No lo sé… pero no creo que sea algo sano-Dijo Mary mientras abría la puerta principal de la pizzería con una llave que les dio el Sr. Fazbears... suerte que no se econtraba allí en ese momento.

Cuando entraron Foxy y Freddy se quedaron estáticos viéndolas mientras se les caía la baba ¿Qué se habían hecho? No lo sabía pero estaban segurísimos de que les quedaba de maravilla… y Mary tenía razón, no estaban pensando en nada sano…

-¿Dónde estaban? ¿Algún chico se acerco a ustedes? ¿Por qué están vestidas tan zukulemthamente?-Dijeron ambos chicos mientras se acercaban bombardeando de preguntas.

-Paula nos invito a bailar, muchos chicos pero no les hicimos caso, porque Paula nos vistió así-Respondieron ambas sinceramente, no les iban a mentir.

Antes de que alguno pudiera responder llego Mangle interrumpiendo en la conversación.

-Oigan… se que ustedes son unos celosos posesivos… pero no es necesario que nos muestren a todos que se quieren tirar a estas "inocentes" chicas ahora mismo… así que por favor búsquense un cuarto-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Silencio incomodo…

-Tiene razón-Admitió Foxy cargando a Jennifer sobre su hombro y llevándosela a la _Pirate Cove _mientras que Jenny trataba de bajar su falda para que no se vean sus calzones.

Había que admitir que Freddy también se llevo a Mary hacia el _Suply Closet _y por primera vez hicieron… "eso"

Para el mediodía Jennifer y Mary amanecieron con unas marcas en el cuello y las piernas… esos chicos sí que era posesivos.

…**.**

¡Terminamos!

Como extrañaba escribir pero no pude hacer nada con el cargador de mi computadora… y como tengo planeado terminar mi fic en el capítulo **30 **quiero que me den **ideas **para el final... las espero con ansias.

¡Adiós!


	24. Accidentes

¡Hola!

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero mis sobrinas vinieron y las tuve que cuidar… y se que ellas me quieren pero a veces son tan malotas… hasta el punto de que me tiraron la computadora y la tuve que mandar a arreglar.

_**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1**__**: **_Me alegro de que te haya encantado el capitulo, se… lo que pasa es que Laili es… Laili simplemente es demasiado tierna con sus pucheritos… cincuenta centavos ah que todos pensaban que Mary y Freddy ya eran novios… ¿No? ¿Nadie paga? Ok ignórenme, Puppet x Ballon Boy, que suerte que Ballon Girl no estaba en ese momento.

_**Toy Chica: **_Pobeshito Toy Freddy, lo dejaron de lado, nha… Mary y Pedobe… ¡Digo Freddy! Si que se tardaron es que el pobre es demasiado tímido a veces… a veces… No, no, no… Pedobear es más pervertido que Foxy.

_**MrNestu45: **_Es que Mangle es "el amego buena onda que molesta a todos con su fierro golpeador de parejas felices", y con respecto a las ideas… hm… hm… podría ser… me gustaron tus ideas.

_**khalil el ameo:**_ Nii-san debería darte un premio por ser el reviews N°80… pero no… te daré un sape por decirme Nii-chan… es Nee-san ¡Baka!

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias anteriores]

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

¡Comencemos!

…

Al principio no entendían que eran esas marcas… hasta que recordaron lo de esa madrugada y lo que les hicieron sus noviecitos. Claro que ellas no podían volver al departamento de Jennifer con vestidos de fiesta y unas marcas que "no se notaban para nada" en el cuello… bueno en todo el cuerpo. Al final se pusieron un repuesto de la ropa de Toy Bonnie… que les quedaba un poco grande pero algo era algo… y también evitaron las preguntas de "_**¿Y esa marcas? ¿Qué les paso ahí?**_"

-Bueno no tenemos que ir porque sino los padres de Mary se preocuparan-

-¡Oculten las marcas picaronas!-

_Sábado 19 de Marzo 23:39 Hs._

Jennifer, Mary y Paula estaban pidiendo una pizza mientras hablaban con una chica rubia, con ojos azules y se notaba que su vientre estaba un poco abultado.

-Melanie, me alegra mucho que seas tú la mujer con la que nuestro hermano decidió compartir su vida-Daba el discurso Paula- Y espero que me des muchos sobrinos mas-

Todas empezaron a reír excepto Melanie que se puso de todos los colores con solo recordar como ese pequeño bebe se había creado.

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

Foxy y Freddy estaban sentados en una esquina mientras los rodeaba un aura deprimente.

-¿Alguien sabe que les pasa a esos dos?-Le susurro Toy Chica a Mangle.

-SI mal no recuerdo… Jennifer y Mary le estaban haciendo la despedida de soltero a una tal Melanie… oh algo así… y los chicos están entre celosos, tristes y deprimidos, aunque sería lo mismo que tristes-

-Ah… con que eso era-

La verdad es que hasta daba pena mirarlos... y daba más pena porque Jennifer y Mary no estarían ni esa noche ni al día siguiente… habían dicho que serian damas de honor en una boda o algo así.

-Me siento sholito… un Capitán no puede vivir sin su sirena-

-No vale la pena cantar si no está Mary-

Y ambos humanoides se pusieron a llorar dramáticamente mientras que a los demás les salía una gotita al estilo anime.

_Departamento de Paula_

-Mary… siento que algo extraño está pasando en la pizzería-

-…-

-Ñhe…-

Mary y Jennifer estaban un poco sonrojadas… señal de que habían tomado un par de copas ¡Pero solo dos! O tal vez tres y medio… pero era porque Paula había traído UNA botella y si ella sola se la tomaba después iba a ver problemas en la boda que era al día siguiente, y Melanie simplemente no podía tomar porque estaba embarazada.

-¡Party Hard!-Grito Paula.

De la nada Paula cayó dormida sobre la cama como un saco de papas… Jennifer, Melanie y Mary se empezaron a carcajear por lo sucedido.

-Bueno, es un poco tarde y ya tendríamos que dormir para despertarnos temprano-

-Si… tienes razón… ya es un poco tarde-

Eran las 23:45 p.m. y la boda comenzaba a las 10:30 a.m. así que tenían que dormir para despertarse temprano y arreglarse, arreglar a Melanie, blablabla…

_Freddy Fazbears Pizza_

-_Muy bien… esas niñatas no vinieron esta noche… estupendo, ahora pobre deshacerme de ellas fácilmente con el ingenioso plan que tengo_-Decía una tenebrosa voz desde las sombras mientras una sonrisa psicópata adornaba su rostro que tenía unas cuantas cicatrices.

**ÉL** quería deshacerse de los humanoides de una vez por todas ¡Lo tenían harto! Hasta ahora solo llevaba 869 victimas… y si… las contaba… pero **ÉL** quería mas **ÉL** siempre quiere más… y le parecería divertido ver como _The Mangle _se lanzaría contra esas niñas y les arrancaría el lóbulo frontal… como esa vez en el 87… Ah… como le gustaba recordar eso, ver las personas gritando horrorizadas, la sangre en el suelo, los niños a los que le arrebato la vida, la sangre en su vestimenta y en sus manos… sangre… el simplemente adoraba la sangre y ver a las personas sufrir... si… manipularía el sistema de reconocimiento de _The Mangle _como lo iso aquella vez, y lograría su venganza… vengaría a _Scott_… porque **ÉL **siempre vuelve…

_Al día siguiente…_

9:45 a.m.

Todo estaba de cabeza, Jennifer buscando la sandalia que le faltaba, porque si se ponía tacos se vería como un gigante igual que Mary, Mary estaba siendo maquillada por Paula, Melanie ya estaba lista solo se estaba dando algunos retoques, Paula… bueno ella ya estaba lista desde hace rato, aunque cueste creerlo Paula se despertó primera que todas, raro ¿Verdad? Mary, Jennifer y Paula eran las madrinas de honor, tenían un vestido crema que les llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas y era un poco suelto.

-Muy bien ¿Todas listas? ¡Vámonos!-

Por suerte todas estaban listas, Jennifer encontró la sandalia que faltaba, Paula le termino de maquillar a Mary y Melanie termino sus retoques finales. Cuando se aseguraron de que no se olvidaban de nada y revisaron de arriba abajo la casa se fueron en el auto donde las esperaba el chofer listo para irse.

10:31 a.m.

Todos ya estaban listos, solo faltaba que entre Melanie, la llevaba su papá que estaba muy orgulloso de ella por el hombre al que había elegido para pasar el resto de su vida y crear su propia familia… como todo padre.

-¿Lista, cariño?-

Melanie estaba nerviosa, como toda mujer antes de dar paso hacia el altar, así que solo asintió decidida, ella amaba mucho a John y dentro de ella llevaba al fruto de su mutuo amor.

La boda transcurrió normalmente, las mamas lloraban de la emoción de ver a sus bebes dando un gran paso, y después de la boda venia la fiesta… oh… ¡Party Hard! Bueno primero cortaron la torta, los regalos, los discursos y blablabla, después vino la Party Hard, y para esa ocasión Jennifer, Mary y Paula se cambiaron de vestido por orden de… de Paula. Resumen: La mayoría de los jóvenes estaban medio borrachos y bailaban hasta el cansancio… Jennifer y Mary se fueron porque tenían que trabajar ya que prometieron solo faltar una noche… suerte que el Señor Fazbears no iba a recibirlas. El problema… fueron caminando y se largo la tremenda tormenta sobre ellas…

-¡Corre Mary! ¡Ya casi llegamos!-

Llegaron todas empapadas de pies a cabeza, y cuando entraron todos se quedaron mirando qué demonios estaba pasando… Foxy y Freddy las reconocieron enseguida y las abrazaron tan fuerte que les exprimieron el agua.

-¿Por qué están tan mojadas?-

-Está lloviendo-

-Ah-

Silencio incomodo… bueno, Chica les prestó ropa de repuesto que por suerte le quedaban… pero no veían a Mangle por ningún lado ¿Dónde se habrá metido? El siempre estaba ahí para hacer alguna broma.

-¿Y Mangle?-Le preguntaron Jennifer y Mary a Toy Chica.

-No lo sé… no lo vemos desde hace rato-

Qué raro… todos empezaron a buscarlo pero no lo encontraron… hasta que Mary y Jennifer lo vieron en la puerta de la escalera que conducía al _Sótano Secreto._

-¡Mangle! ¡Aquí estas!... ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Mangle tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba gruñendo.

-TÚ… tú… ¡Tú los mataste! Grr ¡Te matare!-

El alvino se colgó al techo con sus tentáculos, Jennifer y Mary estaban asombradas ¿De qué hablaba? ¿Qué le pasaba a Mangle?

-¡Mangle! ¿¡Que te sucede!?-

Estaban desesperadas, el no solía comportarse así. Cuando Mangle se lanzo hacia ellas para arrancarles de un mordisco el lóbulo frontal alguien lo detuvo… Foxy, Freddy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Bonnie y Puppet hacían todo lo posible para evitar que las mordiera, los mismo que lo de hace unos años atrás se estaba repitiendo, pero ahora podían detenerlo, el problema es que Mangle era fuerte a pesar de las condiciones en las que estaba. Las Chicas se llevaron a las otras chicas hacia la oficina rápidamente.

-¿¡Que les sucede!? ¿¡No ven que son criminales!?-Gritaba Mangle enfurecido por la interrupción.

-¡Mangle reacciona! ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Ellas son tus amigas!... ¡SON JENNIFER Y MARY!-

Ahí todo tuvo sentido para el pobre alvino… estaba volviendo a pasar… lo del 87... Mangle cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras lagrimas de aceite descendían sobre su rostro y su sistema de reconocimiento era reiniciado por Puppet.

-Está volviendo a pasar… ¿Verdad?-

-Tranquilo Mangle… sabes que no fue tu culpa, te están manipulando-Le hablaba tranquilamente Puppet.

_The Office_

-¿Qué le sucedió a Mangle?-

-Alguien saboteo su Sistema de Reconocimiento… a nosotros, los Toys, nos pusieron un sistema de reconocimiento para reconocer a los criminales ¿Conocen la famosa "Mordida del 87"?-

-No, escuche de ella por el tipo del teléfono, pero no sé que es-

-La Mordida del 87 es un accidente donde Mangle mordió a un guardia diurno y le arranco el lóbulo frontal, el guardia sobrevivió, pero está en coma… si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Jeremy Fritzgerald… cuando la policía reviso a Mangle se dieron cuenta de que alguien manipulo su sistema de reconocimiento, pero nunca hallaron al culpable… Puppet si sabía quien era… era el Hombre Morado…-

-Ah…-

_En algún lugar de la pizzería…_

-_¡Mierda! Esos malditos robots se interpusieron en mi camino otra vez… deberé encargarme yo mismo… pero antes… unas cuantas victimas no harán nada mal-_

_The Office_

[Toc, toc, sonidos de bajo presupuesto]

-¿Me dejan pasar?... Soy… Mangle…-

Chica abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al alvino.

-Em… solo… quería… disculpar… por lo que sucedió-Se disculpaba Mangle mientras bajaba sus orejitas.

-No te preocupes Mangle… todo está bien ahora-

Por suerte Mangle tenia buenos amigos, amigos que le querían, y él también quería a sus amigos por eso no soportaría perder a dos de sus mejores amigas.

…**..**

¡Terminamos!

Lamento muchisisisismo la tardanza, pero se me complico con lo de mis sobrinas y la computadora, de verdad lamento la demora.

¡Adiós!


	25. Regreso

¡Hola!

Sé que mi tardanza no tiene perdón, pero sucedieron muchas cosas todo este tiempo. Y como no quería ser una de esas escritoras que no continúa una historia nunca más y dejan a todos decepcionados me determine a terminarlo, cueste lo que cueste y aprovechando de que ya casi terminan las clases.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, le pertenece a Scott Cawthon.

Advertencia: [Inserte advertencias anteriores] Explicare un poco más la apariencia de cada uno:

Foxy: Prácticamente es como en la imagen del fic.

Freddy y Golden: Al estilo de Lulu-999.

Chica: Al estilo de Allen Crist, pero más petiza y con zapatillas naranjas envés de esos zapatos en forma de patas de pollo.

Bonnie: También al estilo de Allen Crist.

Ballon Boy: Al estilo de Allen Crist.

Ballon Girl: Al estilo de Lulu-999

Los Toys y las Capcukes son al estilo de Pole Bear, excepto Puppet, es tiene el estilo de Lulu-999 hombre con pelo negro.

Sé que tuve que explicar esto desde el principio pero bueno, si tienen sus dudas de como se ve cada uno busquen imágenes de sus respectivos autores.

Mangle: Al estilo de Pole bear… **"_Mierda, autora picarona, te estabas olvidando de mi"_**

Lisa: Prácticamente te considero un Toy, así que cierra la boca picaron, y vuelve a entrar que estamos por empezar el capítulo.

-**_"¡Comencemos!"-_**

**_-_**¡Yo digo eso!-

**…..**

Después de lo sucedido con Mangle todos se reunieron en la cocina para charlar, incluyendo a Jennifer y a Mery.

-Bueno, creo que ya todos sabemos quién esta detrás de todo esto-Hablo seriamente Golden Freddy.

Todos se quedaron serios mirando fijamente al oso dorado mientras escuchaban atentamente, estaban los Old, los Toys y Puppet, excepto Ballon Boy, Ballon Girl y las dos Cupcakes, ya que ellos aún eran demasiado pequeños como para entender lo que sucedía y no querían preocuparlos de más.

-Como ya suponemos, es obvio que quien estuvo detrás del sabotaje de Mangle... fue el Hombre Morado. Así que regreso, aún no sabemos para que ni si seguirá atacando oh solo fue para pasar el tiempo y seguir haciendo sus locuras. Por el momento todos estaremos alerta, mantengan vigiladas a Jennifer y a Mary. Si son el objetivo del Hombre Morado tendremos que protegerlas, y no como... la última vez-Golden Freddy dijo lo último con un tono abatido y lastimero, como recordando algo.

Todos asintieron decididos, con un brillo de determinación en sus artificiales ojos, las únicas que parecían confundidas eran Jennifer y Mary preguntándose que le pasaba al oso dorado, pero no se animaron a preguntar dejándolo para después. Golden y Puppet dieron por terminada la reunión dejando a todos irse a donde se les dé la gana.

-Oye Golden ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto Puppet animándose a preguntar lo que los demás temían.

-Si... estoy bien-Respondió vagamente Golden mientras unos recuerdos lo azotaban feroz mente.

_Una chica de cabellos castaños claros, largos hasta la cintura, con ojos color ámbar y largas pestañas, de piel casi pálida pero que demostraba color con un ligero tono de rosa en sus mejillas, con una figura frágil pero hermosa, traía puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Estaba en una especie de campo lleno de flores mientras una leve brisa hacia bailar sus cabellos haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que era, susurrando algo con sus finos labios mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa llena de amor._

_-Te seguiré esperando Goldy, recuerda que aun te amo-Dijo mientras que la imagen se iba desvaneciendo y escuchaba a alguien gritar su nombre._

-¡Golden!-Elevo la voz Puppet, al ver que el de orejar de oso estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento-

-La estabas recordando ¿Cierto?-

Puppet no recibió respuesta a esa pregunta.

...

-Foxy ¿Que le pasaba a Golden?-Le pregunto Jennifer a su novio.

-Hmm... Pues no sé si yo debería contarte esto, pero lo único que te diré es que había una chica involucrada, que trabajo antes que Mike-Le dijo Foxy con un tono nervioso.

Jennifer y Mary se quedaron sorprendida ¿Golden había tenido una novia? Y si era así ¿Que le había pasado? ¿Lo había dejado, se murió, se escapó? Esas y un montón de preguntas más pasaban por la mente de ambas chicas.

-Pero no se preocupen, tarde o temprano él les terminara contando, ustedes son para el como una especie de... ¿Cuñadas?-Agrego Freddy nervioso.

Y respuesta recibió un gran sonrojo de parte de las dos.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo soy el único que puede hacer sonrojar a Jennifer!-Grito indignado Foxy, mientras abrazaba celosamente a Jennifer por la cintura, haciendo que la susodicha se sonroje aún más... si es que podía.

-¡Picaron!-Grito Mangle colgado del techo.

Y en ese mismo momento Foxy salto hacia Mangle para golpearlo... pero él estaba demasiado alto y era un poco más ágil, además ya se esperaba esa reacción, así que lo esquivo sin problemas mientras se reía a carcajadas y eso aumentaba la furia del pelirrojo.

-Mangle... será mejor que corras si no quieres morir-Dijo tétricamente Foxy mientras golpeaba fuertemente una pared, que de milagro no se rompió, y que hiso retumbar toda la pizzería provocando que el alvino se soltara del techo y cayera de culo.

-¡RUN BITCH, RUUUUUUN!-Gritaron Toy Freddy y Toy Bonnie divertidos por la persecución, see, que GRAN amigos que eran de Mangle.

-¡WAAAA! ¡Dios Kira ayúdame!-Gritaba aterrorizado Mangle si tener oportunidad de poder colgarse de la pared como había echo antes.

Jennifer y Chica se quedaron mirando con cara de _Poker Face, _Mary se estaba aguantando la risa y T. Bonnie, T. Freddy, Bonnie y Freddy se estaban riendo a carcajadas de la pobre situación del alvino, mientras que BB, BG y las dos Cupcakes seguían jugando sin prestarle ni pizca de atención a los adultos.

-¡Ven aquí perra! ¡Te voy a romper esa cara de mujer que tienes!-Gritaba furioso Foxy corriendo más rápido de lo que ya iba.

Al final de cuentas Mangle termino con un tentáculo menos, y unas cuantas piezas menos pero nada de importancia, y Endo era el único que había salido ileso. Mary y Jennifer fueron a fijarse si estaba bien y Foxy, los demás y las dos Chica's se estaban riendo mientras también se acercaban para verificar si estaba bien... los niños solo los ignoraron y siguieron jugando a las escondida con Puppet (Que estaba celoso de que BG se fuera a esconder con su lindo BB, anda a saber que le estaría haciendo esa niña) y demás hermosos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de la niña y la marioneta... pero que triángulo amoroso para más intenso(?

-¡Señorita Jennifer!-Grito Ballon Boy lanzándose encima de la chica, por supuesto con cuidado porque no quería matarla, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y su cabeza estaba ubicada justo en los pechos de la chica, que según el (Y Foxy) eran suavecitos.

Todos rieron más, Foxy se puso celoso, BG y Puppet se pusieron celosos, Jennifer se sonrojo y Ballon Boy no entendía ni un pepino cual era la causa de la risa ¡Había sucedido una desgracia!

-Señorita Jennifer... mi globo... mi globo está herido-Dijo el pequeño soltando a la chica mostrando su globo que tenía una abolladura y un pequeño agujero.

-Enseguida lo arreglo-Dijo la castaña yendo al _Backstage _donde lo arreglo, regreso con los demás y se lo entrego al niño.

-¡Gracias mamá!-Se le escapó al niño tapándose enseguida la boca por lo que había dicho-L-lo siento... yo... yo no-Dijo muy apenado BB, pero se cayó enseguida al recibir un abrazo.

-Jeje, no te disculpes Ballon Boy, no pasa nada-Le dijo amablemente Jennifer con las mejillas sonrojadas muy tiernamente, provocando que el niño tuviera una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Entonces yo soy tu papá!-Grito Foxy exigiendo atención.

-¡Soy tía!-Grito emocionada Mary.

-¡Suegrita!-Grito Puppet.

-¡Mami!-Grito BG mientras abrazaba a Mary, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-¡Soy padre!-Grito Freddy viendo a la niña abrazando a su novia.

-¡Soy tía!-Regreso Jennifer.

-Se dan cuenta, par te inútiles, que ninguno se parece, excepto que Ballon Boy se parece un poco a Jennifer por ser castaños-Dijo Mangle en tono casual arruinando el momento.

-Cállate mierda, no arruines el momento-Le dio un zape Toy Freddy.

-¡Mami!-Grito cada una de las Cupcakes yendo a abrazar a su respectiva Chica.

Toy Freddy y Bonnie sonrieron cariñosamente y abrazaron a sus recpeticas novias. Golden estaba viendo todo con una hermosa sonrisa, a el también le hubiera gustado tener "hijos" con... ELLA. Lastimosamente los hechos ocurridos no lo permitieron. Cuando Puppet se dio cuenta de su presencia sonrió perversamente.

-¡Oigan niños! ¿Porque no abrazan a su tío Golden? El también quiere un enorme, efusivo y cariñoso abrazo-Les dijo Puppet a los niños mientras Golden tenía un tic en el ojo.

El de orejas de oso dorado trato de reaccionar pero fue demasiado tarde, tres niñas y un niño lo habían tumbado al suelo en un fuerte abrazo, demasiado fuerte. Todos sonrieron y estaban por hablar cuando.

6 a.m. ¡Yeeeey! (Se escuchó de algún lugar de la pizzería)

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos, nos vemos a la tarde o esta noche-Se despidieron Mary y Jennifer mientras todos regresaban a sus respectivos lugares y el Señor Fazbear entraba por la puerta principal.

-Muy bien chicas, aquí tienen su paga-Les dijo mientras les entregaba un cheque a cada una.

-Gracias jefe, nos vemos luego-Se despidieron ambas recibiendo el cheque y yéndose del lugar con una enorme sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo.

**….**

¡Terminamos!

-**_Maldita sea, te quisiste vengar de mí y por eso hiciste que Foxy me saque a la chucha-_**

**-**Ñha Mangle, yo te quiero eres uno de mis favoritos solo es que interrumpiste el momento y por eso sufriste las consecuencias, por cierto, lee esto que me da paja- *Le entrega un papel*

-**_Lisa108 se disculpa si hay errores de ortografía y prometerá tener un capitulo listo pronto… ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer el trabajo sucio? Se supone que soy tu pana, además ya casi estas por escribir el nuevo cap., deberías ser tú la que lee esto- *Sigue balbuceando mientras Lisa le ignora*_**

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
